


Liebe geht durch die Hölle

by asamandra



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Language, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem Streit macht Rick Schluss mit Drew. Doch Drew kommt damit überhaupt nicht klar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit [**Kathleen83**](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/kathleen83), die hier leider keinen Account hat: [Liebe geht durch die Hölle](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/563e7ada0001526a365b40a5/1/The-Night-Shift-Liebe-geht-durch-die-Hoelle)

Drew ist noch immer geschockt von dem Brief den Rick ihm geschickt hat, in dem stand es ist AUS. Ein Brief? Was sollte das. Hätte er es ihm nicht wenigstens ins Gesicht sagen können? Aber was hatte er erwartet, nachdem er vor einigen Wochen nach ihrem Streit ausgezogen ist? Er leert sein Glas und winkt Bill herbei damit er ihm das Glas auffüllt. “Mensch, Drew, das war der 12te. Du hast genug. Geh nach Hause,” meint Bill, der gutmütige Barkeeper.

“Hab ich dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt?” schnautzt Drew und bereut es im gleichen Moment. Bill war nicht der Feind, das war er schon selbst, denkt er und deutet wieder auf sein leeres Glas. 

“Wie du willst.” Bill zuckt die Schultern und füllt nach. Doch Drew sieht, wie er den Kopf schüttelt als er weg geht. 

“Na gut, wenn du meinst dann geh ich nach diesem,” nuschelt Drew und knallt ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen. Als er sich dann erhebt merkt er wie der Boden anfängt gefährlich zu schwanken. Er kann sich gerade noch an einem Stuhl festhalten bevor er auf die Nase fällt. Dreizehn doppelte Whiskey in einer guten Stunde war keine so gute Idee. Zumal er ja sonst so gut wie keinen Alkohol trinkt, aber heute ist ihm alles egal, er will nur noch vergessen und schlafen. 

Rick ist weg. Was soll das alles noch? Schlafen und vergessen klingt nach einem ausgezeichneten Plan. 

“Stop!” Bill stellt sich ihm in den Weg als er nach seinen Autoschlüsseln sucht und Drew schaut auf, verwirrt. 

“Was?” faucht er. Bill kommt um seinen Tresen herum und hält die Hand auf. 

“Autoschlüssel. Sofort! In dem Zustand lass ich dich nicht fahren.” 

“Was geht dich das an?” giftet Drew aber Bill geht ihm nicht aus dem Weg. 

“Freiwillig oder ich ruf TC an”, droht Bill und endlich gibt Drew auf und händigt ihm die Schlüssel aus. Widerwillig. Also macht sich Drew zu Fuß, heftig torkelnd, auf den langen Weg nach Hause. Die frische Luft ernüchtert ihn wieder ein bisschen und so ist er nicht mehr ganz so unsicher auf den Füßen als er die Auffahrt zum Haus hinauf wankt.

Doch kaum hat er die Türe aufgesperrt springt ihm sofort Buddy, ihr Hund, entgegen. Der Pittbull war den ganzen Tag drinnen gewesen und fordert nun laut kläffend sein Recht ein, welches Drew genervt zur Kenntnis nimmt. So schnell wie es nur geht flitzt Buddy in den Garten und taucht nur wenige Minuten später wieder zufrieden auf. 

Buddy ist völlig unbeeindruckt von Drews schlechter Laune. Er kläfft ihn an und will Aufmerksamkeit. Jetzt. Und da Rick nicht mehr da ist um sich um den Hund zu kümmern bleibt es an ihm hängen. Er nimmt einen Ball und wirft ihn im hohen Bogen weg. ‘Ach Buddy, wenn ich dir doch nur klar machen könnte, dass Rick nicht mehr da ist’, denkt Drew bei sich und wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen, als der Hund auch schon wieder vor ihm sitzt und weiter bespaßt werden will. So geht das noch eine ganze Weile hin und her, bis Buddy genug hat und ins Haus trottet. “Naa, endlich fertig, du verdammter Köter.” Auch Drew geht ins Haus, gibt dem Tier sein Fressen und marschiert dann direkt ins Schlafzimmmer, lässt sich voll bekleidet auf das Bett fallen und schläft auch sofort ein.

***

Es ist dunkel draußen als ein nerviges Geräusch Drew aufweckt. Er braucht einige Minuten um zu realisieren, dass es sein Wecker ist. Stöhnend versucht er, das Geräusch abzustellen aber er schafft es nur, den Wecker vom Nachttisch auf den Boden zu befördern. Leise fluchend klettert er über das Bett - Ricks Seite - um endlich den verfluchten Wecker zum Schweigen zu bringen. Allerdings fühlt sich auch Buddy genervt vom Klingeln und bellt und jault wie ein Verrückter vor der Türe.

“Lasst mich doch endlich in Ruhe”, stöhnt Drew und presst sich ein Kissen über den Kopf doch auch das bringt weder den Wecker noch den Hund dazu, leise zu sein. Nach einem weiteren Versuch schafft er es endlich, sich aus dem Bett zu rollen und er landet mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Teppich, angelt nach dem Wecker und stellt ihn ab. 

Sein Kopf fühlt sich schwer an und er hat rasende Kopfschmerzen. Und das Gebell von Buddy macht es auch nicht besser.

“Hör endlich auf zu BELLEN, DU VERFLUCHTES MISTVIEH!!!” Flucht er und schleudert ein Buch vom Nachtschrank mit voller Wucht in Richtung Hund. Jaulend rennt Buddy davon und ist endlich still.

Langsam quält er sich vom Boden hoch und schafft es mit Mühe ins Badezimmer. Er vermeidet es in den Spiegel zu schauen, kann im Moment den Anblick des Typen darin nicht ertragen. Er öffnet den Schrank, nimmt das Fläschchen mit Aspirin und schluckt drei davon mit einer handvoll Wasser bevor er in die Dusche steigt. Als Drew nach 20 Minuten endlich mit duschen fertig ist, kommt er in die Küche und stellt fest das der Boden voller Blut ist. Buddy liegt leise wimmernd unter einem Stuhl, zuckt zusammen und schaut sein Herrchen vorwurfsvoll an. Er hatte das arme Tier voll getroffen mit dem Buch und ihn am Kopf verletzt.

“Scheiße, Buddy… das wollte ich nicht.” Drew geht vorsichtig in seine Richtung aber der Hund klemmt die Rute zwischen die Beine und winselt ängstlich. ‘Verfluchtes Arschloch’ beschimpft er sich selbst innerlich als er in die Hocke geht um nicht so bedrohlich auf Buddy zu wirken. 

“Na komm, Kleiner”, lockt er vorsichtig, eine Hand ausgesgtreckt. Er muss die Wunde versorgen aber der Hund hat ganz offensichtlich Angst. “Na komm, ich tu dir nicht mehr weh,” murmelt er und langsam wagt Buddy sich unter seinem Stuhl hervor, schnüffelt an der Hand und erst als Drew einen kleinen Schritt in seine Richtung macht, lässt er sich anfassen. 

Vorsichtig, um dem Tier nicht noch mehr Schmerz zuzufügen, schaut er sich die Wunde an. Zum Glück ist es nicht tief. Aber gereinigt werden muss es trotzdem.

“Komm mit, Kumpel, wir versorgen das besser mal”, sagt er und führt Buddy am Halsband ins Badezimmer. Vorsichtig nimmt er etwas Desinfektionsmittel und reinigt die Wunde.

“Buddy, es tut mir leid… er fehlt mir so sehr, und dir doch sicher auch.” Er streicht sanft über den Kopf seines vierbeinigen Kumpels. Buddy spürt die Vertrautheit und nutzt den Moment um Drew übers Gesicht zu schlecken. “Na los, machen wir dich fertig damit du dann zu Mrs. Johnson kannst.” Die alte Nachbarin passt auf den Hund auf wenn niemand zu Hause ist. Und sie füttert ihn immer mit selbst gebackenen Pasteten. Buddy liebt Mrs. Johnson und schon die Erwähnung des Namens sorgt wieder für gute Stimmung. Der Hund springt auf und rennt schwanzwedelnd zur Haustüre. 

Drew geht ins Schlafzimmer um sich selbst umzuzuiehen für seine Schicht doch bevor er das Haus verlässt putzt er sich noch einmal die Zähne. Muss ja nicht gleich jeder die Fahne riechen. Vor der Tür schaut er sich verwundert um. _‘Wo ist mein Auto, verdammt?’_ Bis ihm wieder einfällt, dass Bill ihm ja die Schlüssel abgenommen hat.

“Komm Buddy, heute gehen wir zu Fuß.” Verwirrt schaut der Hund ihn an, Buddy liebt es zwar zu spielen und zu toben, aber spazieren gehen, dass geht gar nicht. Entsprechend lustlos folgt er Drew die Straße runter und zu Mrs. Johnsons Haus. Aber je näher sie der Auffahrt kommen, desto aufgeregter wird der Hund. Dort wohnt sein zweitliebster Futterspender und es gibt Tennisbälle. Viele, viele Tennisbälle. 

“Hallo Drew, hallo Buddy… das ist schön, dass ihr mal wieder vorbei kommt,” freut sich die alte Dame und knuddelt den Hund durch.

“Kann Buddy bei dir bleiben?”

“Na klar.” Mrs. Johnson beugt sich nach unten um den Pitbull zu kraulen und stutzt. 

“Was ist da passiert?” Fragt sie und Drew weicht ihrem Blick aus. 

“Ein Unfall,” lügt er und beißt sich auf die Lippen um nicht mit der Wahrheit herauszuplatzen. 

“Hat er wieder nicht aufgepasst, der kleine Racker?” Drew starrt für einige Sekunden auf seine Schuhe. Doch gerade rechtzeitig wechselt Mrs. Johnson das Thema. “Hat er sich gemeldet?” Das neue Thema war auch nicht viel besser.

“Nein… tut mir leid, ich muss los.” Drew ist kurz angebunden und er weiß, dass Mrs. Johnson noch nicht fertig ist. Doch als sie den Mund öffnet um noch einmal nachzuhaken, dreht er sich schnell um. “Ich bin schon spät dran.” 

“Na gut.” Mrs. Johnson nickt, holt einen ihrer Tennisbälle hervor die sie überall liegen hat seit sie ab und an auf Buddy aufpasst und wirft ihn in ihren Garten. Und der Pitbull rennt begeistert hinterher. 

“Ich hol ihn morgen früh nach der Schicht wieder ab,” sagt Drew und zwingt sich zu lächeln doch er weiß das Mrs. Johnson weiß dass es nur gespielt ist. 

“Ihr solltet wirklich noch einmal reden,” sagt sie doch Drew tut so, als ob er es nicht mehr gehört hat, er ist schon halb die Auffahrt runter, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Nein, er würde sich nicht hier gehen lassen und er würde auch nicht offen zugeben, dass er ‘ihn’ vermisst.


	2. Chapter 2

Im Krankenhaus angekommen hat er das Gefühl alle schauen ihn mitleidig an, die Ärzte, die Schwestern aber auch die wartenden Patienten. Er schafft die halbe Schicht aber schließlich platzt ihm doch der Kragen. “Was glotzt ihr mich alle so an! Gibt's ein Problem?” Faucht er schließlich eine junge Familie an, die gerade an der Anmeldung wartet. 

“Hey Drew, sag mal geht's noch? Was ist los mit dir? Seit Wochen bist du auf Krawall gebürstet?” Fragt ihn schließlich sein bester Freund Kenny. Drew setzt gerade zu einer sich gewaschenen Antwort an, als er eine Hand an seinem Ellbogen spürt. Jemand - TC - zerrt ihn weg von der Anmeldung weiter nach hinten. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann Drew Topher sehen, der auch gerade in seine Richtung gehen wollte. Aber dann schiebt TC ihn in einen der Lagerräume und knallt die Türe zu. 

“Was stimmt mit dir nicht? Du kannst nicht jeden Tag zu spät kommen, eine miese Laune haben und jetzt auch noch die Patienten angiften.” TC starrt ihn wütend an. Drew sieht, wie sich seine Nasenflügel leicht blähen und TC’s Miene wird noch finsterer. “Hast du gesoffen?” Presst er durch die Lippen. 

“Was hat dich das zu interessieren!” Zischt er zurück und baut sich zum Kampf vor ihm auf. 

“Was… was mich das zu interessieren hat? Geht’s noch? Du kommst seit Wochen jeden Tag mit einer Laune hier an, du blaffst die Kollegen an aber das, was du gerade abgezogen hast, geht eindeutig zu weit! Du kannst nicht hier auftauchen und stinken wie ne Distillerie und dann die Patienten anbrüllen. Hast du das kleine Mädchen gesehen? Die war den Tränen nahe, du Arsch! Was auch immer du für Probleme hast, klär das besser bevor du noch jemanden umbringst!” Seine Stimme wird immer lauter und mittlerweile muss es wohl das ganze Krankenhaus hören können. 

“Es… es ist… Rick hat mich verlassen… er ist vor Wochen einfach ausgezogen.” Platzt es aus Drew ohne dass er es will. Er sinkt nach unten, sitzt auf dem Boden und kämpft wieder einmal mit den Tränen.

“Was? Wieso?” TC geht vor ihm in die Hocke. “Was ist passiert?” 

“Da war dieser Streit. Rick… er sagt ich würde ihn wie einen Krüppel behandeln. Er sagt, er braucht Abstand und…” Drew stoppt und presst eine Hand vor den Mund. 

“Was ist denn hier los?” Platzt Topher schließlich ins Lager.

“Drew geht es nicht gut,” lügt TC schnell und Drews Kopf schnellt herum. Ungläubig schaut er seinen Kollegen, seinen Freund an.Topher starrt prüfend und schnüffelt mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
“Hmmm… verstehe.. sag mal, hast du gesoffen, Drew?” 

“Boar… jetzt fängst du auch noch an… Fick dich!” Faucht Drew trotzig, springt hoch auf die Füße und spuckt Topher ins Gesicht. TC steht mit offenem Mund daneben. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einem Ausbruch von Drew.

“Drew, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du nach Hause gehst… hier will ich dich für den Rest der Schicht nicht mehr sehen.” Erwiedert Topher eisig, sich mit Mühe zurückhaltend, und wischt sich das Gesicht ab.

“Ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung…” Drew rempelt Topher aus dem Weg und stürmt wütend den Gang entlang zu den Aufzügen. 

“DANN REDE MIT UNS, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!!!” Brüllt TC ihm hinterher und schüttelt dabei traurig den Kopf. An der Anmeldung stehen urplötzlich alle Leute still, starren in TCs und Drews Richtung. Einige stecken die Köpfe zusammen, tuscheln, einige zeigen mit dem Finger und Drew kann ihre Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren, als er wütend auf den Knopf hämmert. Doch als er ein Lachen hinter sich hört, wirbelt er herum. “Fickt euch alle!” Brüllt er noch einmal und stapft in den Aufzug, hämmert auf den Knopf der ihn zum Ausgang bringen sollte. Und als die Türen endlich zu gehen, rutscht er an der Wand nach unten und zieht die Knie hoch an die Brust. ‘Warum können mich die Leute nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen…’ denkt Drew bei sich. Als der Aufzug hält und die Türen sich öffnen, rappelt er sich mühsam wieder auf und verlässt mit hängendem Kopf und hochgezogenen Schultern das Krankenhaus.

 

 

Wieder einmal tastet er seine Hosentaschen ab und sucht nach seinem Autoschlüssel und wieder einmal fällt ihm ein dass Bill ihm den Schlüssel abgenommen hat. Doch nicht weit entfernt stehen einige Taxis. Langsam läuft er auf das erste Fahrzeug zu, öffnet die Türe, setzt sich hinein und sagt dem Fahrer seine Adresse. Der Mann mustert ihn kurz im Rückspiegel, fährt aber dennoch kommentarlos los. 

In den letzten Wochen hat Drew so gut wie gar nichts gegessen, hin und wieder einmal einen Proteinriegel oder einen Apfel, dafür hat er umso mehr Alkohol vernichtet und das macht sich jetzt bemerkbar. Der Fahrer hat einen leicht aggressiven Fahrstil und das Umhergeschaukel ist nicht gut für Drews Magen. Und als der Mann wieder einmal sehr scharf eine Kurve mitnimmt, kann Drew nur noch die Hand vor den Mund schlagen um nicht gleich hier sein Abendessen - ein Proteinriegel, in der Pause mit Mühe hinuntergewürgt - zu verlieren. 

Der Fahrer, der ihn würgen gehört hatte, stoppt das Auto augenblicklich. “Wenn du mir die Karre vollkotzt, gibt’s Ärger!” Droht er und Drew nickt, öffnet die Türe und steigt aus. Und schon zwei Sekunden später würgt er ein widerlich riechendes Galle-Alkoholgemisch nach oben und auf den Asphalt. 

“Scheiße! Du kommst mir nicht mehr in meine Karre!” Schreit der Fahrer und gibt Gas. Es scheint ihn auch gar nicht weiter zu stören, dass Drew keinen Cent bezahlt hat. Er will nur möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den kotzenden Typen bringen um das Auto nicht gleich wieder grundreinigen zu müssen. Drew schaut dem Kerl hinterher und sieht sich verwundert um, diesen Stadtteil von San Antonio kennt er gar nicht. Mit Rick wohnt er in einem Vorort wo es ruhig und gesittet abging, aber hier ist irgendwie alles grell bunt und sehr laut.

Drew stopft die Hände in die Hosentaschen und läuft los. Er hat keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung er gehen muss oder soll aber hier rumstehen bringt ihn auch nicht weiter. Also läuft er. Er schaut nicht links oder rechts, er läuft einfach nur die Straße entlang. Einmal, als er ohne auf die Verkehrsampel zu achten, eine Straße überquert, löst er ein heftiges Hupkonzert aus. Wütend schlägt er auf die Motorhaube des vordersten Wagens und starrt dem Fahrer angriffslustig in die Augen. Und als der den Blick senkt, lächelt Drew grimmig und geht weiter. Doch einen Vorteil hat das Laufen. Drew bekommt endlich den Kopf wieder frei und er spürt wie seine Wut verraucht, allerdings nur Leere hinterlässt.

Er ist sich nicht sicher, wie lange er schon unterwegs ist, als er mit jemandem kollidiert. 

“Pass doch auf!” Schnautzt ihn ein Mann an und endlich schaut Drew auf. Der Mann, der ihm gegenüber steht, stoppt, neigt den Kopf nach links und lässt seine Augen nach unten wandern. 

“‘Tschuldigung,” brummelt Drew in sein Kinn.

“Nein, wenn ich’s mir recht überlege, ‘du’ darfst wieder mit mir zusammenstoßen.” Grinst er. Drew runzelt die Stirn. Baggert der Typ ihn gerade an? “Und du kannst diesen Faux pas wieder gut machen wenn du mir einen Drink ausgibst.” 

Drew atmet tief durch und nun nimmt auch er sein Gegenüber in Augenschein. Groß, muskulös, dunkelblonde, beinahe schon brünette, kurze Haare und ein umwerfendes Lächeln. 

“Kennst du denn ne Bar hier….ich war hier noch nie.”

“Ja, wie’s der Zufall will, ich kenn da ne Bar, oder besser, einen Club. Das Adonis, der angesagteste schwule Laden hier in der Stadt.”

“Ach, ist das so?” Fragt Drew, ein kleines, herausforderndes Lächeln auf den Lippen und der Mann lacht. 

“Ja, das ist so. Ich muss es wissen, ich arbeite dort,” grinst er. “Ich bin Dave.” Stellt er sich vor. 

“Drew,” antwortet Drew. Er hat kurz überlegt ob er ihm seinen wirklichen Namen sagen soll, aber ehrlich gesagt, es war ihm egal. Dave lächelt und dreht sich um und Drew folgt ihm. Nicht weit entfernt sieht er das blinkende Schild mit dem Schriftzug ‘Adonis’ darauf und tatsächlich stehen etliche Männer davor und warten darauf, eingelassen zu werden. Dave führt Drew an der Schlange vorbei, ignoriert das Gemaule von einem besonders ätzenden Typen und wird von den Bouncern mit Handschlag begrüßt.

“Ich dachte du wolltest nach Hause, Dave?” Fragt der größere der beiden.

“Möglicherweise hab ich mich umentschieden,” grinst Dave und Drew spürt wie die beiden Bouncer ihn mustern. Aber jemanden zu kennen der hier arbeitet brachte auch Vorteile, sie ließen Drew rein obwohl er nur alte Jeans, T-shirt und ein Hemd trug und nicht so aufgebrezelt war, wie der Rest der Leute hier drin. 

“Was machst du hier?” Fragt Drew und Dave lacht wieder. Er muss sich zu ihm rüber beugen um ihn zu verstehen, die Musik ist sehr laut und sehr hart. Ein DJ steht an seinem Mischpult und zieht seine Nummer ab während sich auf der Tanzfläche Männer zu dem hämmernden Beat bewegen. 

“Ist das nicht offensichtlich… ich will Spaß haben, mit DIR.” Antwortet Dave und legt ihm seine Hände auf die Hüfte.

“Hey, was soll das... ich lass mich nicht angrabbeln, “ wehrt Drew ihn ab.

“Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so, Baby… was ist denn schon dabei…” Drew will ihm gerade ordentlich die Meinung geigen aber dann lächelt Dave wieder und dieses Lächeln… es ist wirklich umwerfend. “Ich glaub, du musst erst mal etwas lockerer werden,” grinst er, schnappt sich Drews Hand und führt ihn über die proppenvolle Tanzfläche, an der Bar vorbei zu einer Tür. 

“Wohin gehen wir?” Fragt Drew und Dave lehnt sich wieder zu ihm. 

“In mein Büro,” schreit er ihm ins Ohr um über die Musik noch gehört werden zu können. 

Das ‘Büro’ entpuppt sich als Lagerraum. An einer Wand stehen die Bierfässer, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand sind Kästen mit allen möglichen anderen Getränken gestapelt. Hier drin ist die Musik viel gedämpfter. Dave geht zu einem Regal, schiebt eine Kiste zur Seite und holt ein Kästchen hervor. 

“Was ist das?” Fragt Drew. Er hat einen Verdacht als Dave das Kästchen öffnet. 

“Das? Nur etwas zum locker werden,” sagt er und nimmt ein paar Utensilien heraus. Drews Mund wird trocken als er realisiert worum es sich handelt: Kokain. Mit geübten Handgriffen bereitet Dave das Pulver vor. 

“Ich…” Drew stoppt, er weiß nicht, wie er den Satz beenden soll. Er starrt das Pulver an, dann Dave, dann den zusammengerollten Geldschein, dem ihm der andere Mann mit einem Lächeln reicht. “Ich steh nicht so auf Drogen,” versucht er es schließlich. 

“Das ist nicht gefährlich, glaub mir. Es hilft dir nur etwas lockerer zu werden.” Dave zuckt die Schultern, nimmt den Geldschein und zieht sich eine der beiden Lines in die Nase. 

“Ich… ich kann das nicht, ich bin Arzt,” versucht Drew es wieder. Doch noch immer kann er die Augen nicht von dem Pulver abwenden. Locker werden, einfach mal vergessen, Spaß haben… Rick vergessen… Er schluckt. 

“Und einmal ist auch gar nicht so schlimm, man wird davon nicht abhängig. Ich nehm das schon lange und kann jederzeit aufhören,” sagt Dave und lehnt sich lässig gegen das Regal. So wie er da steht sieht er einfach zum Anbeißen aus, denkt Drew. Dave stößt sich vom Regal ab und steht nun ganz nah vor ihm und flüstert: “Vertrau mir, und ich lass dich fliegen.”

“Ich weis nicht… wollen wir nicht lieber was trinken?” versucht Drew Dave vom Koks abzulenken.

“Okay, an was hast du denn gedacht?”

“Hmmm… Tequila wäre ne Option.” Schlägt Drew vor und Dave nickt.

“Aber dann brauchen wir Salz und Zitrone.” Er greift nach seiner Hand und Drew lässt sich aus dem Lagerraum zurück in den Club und an die Bar ziehen. Dave hebt die Hand und der Barkeeper kommt sofort her. 

“Hey, Dave. Ich dachte du wolltest gehen?” Fragt der Barmann und mustert Drew neugierig. 

Dave lacht. “Ich hab’s mir anders überlegt,” sagt er und Drew spürt eine Hand an seiner Hüfte. “Machst du uns zwei Tequila?” Der Barkeeper nickt, dreht sich um, nimmt zwei Gläser, füllt sie und stellt alles mit einem Teller mit Zitronenscheiben und Salz auf den Tresen. Als er die Flasche wegstellen will, hält Dave ihn auf. “Lass die mal da.” 

Der Barkeeper zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben aber er lässt die Flasche hier. 

Nach ein paar Shots ist Drew deutlich entspannter, er will tanzen und zieht Dave mit sich. Der Alkohol hinterlässt ein warmes Prickeln in seinem Körper und er muss sich bewegen und die Musik schreit gerade danach tanzen zu wollen. Wie im Rausch bewegt sich Drew durch den Club und als der DJ ein langsameres Lied anspielt zieht er Dave an sich und schaut ihm dabei tief in die Augen. “Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie sexy du ausschaust? Einfach zum anknabbern,” säuselt Drew ihm ins Ohr. 

“Du findest mich sexy?” Flirtet Dave zurück und lächelt und dann lehnt er sich nahe zu Drews Ohr. “Du bist aber auch nicht ohne,” schreit er um gegen die Musik anzukommen. Drew spürt Hände an seiner Hüfte und er presst seinen Körper enger an Dave. Der andere Mann schließt seine Hände hinter Drews Rücken. Drew, immer noch berauscht von Tequila und hämmernden Beats, knabbert an Daves Ohr. Dave erschauert in seinen Armen und lässt seine Hände nach unten wandern zu Drews Hintern. “Können wir uns hier irgendwo zurück ziehen,” nuschelt Drew und beißt Dave zärtlich in den Hals.

“Du hast die Wahl, mein Büro oder...” Erwiedert Dave und lässt seine Hand in Drews Schritt gleiten.

“Oder?” Fragt Drew mit heiserer Stimme und Dave dreht den Kopf und schaut in eine andere Richtung. Drew muss lachen als er das Toilettenschild sieht. “Büro klingt gut.” Dave geht zur Bar, schnappt sich die Flasche mit dem Tequila und Drew Salz und Zitronen. Der Barkeeper nickt als Dave Richtung Lager deutet und Drew folgt ihm in den Raum. 

“Was war das?” Fragt er neugierig und Dave lacht wieder. 

“Barney hält uns den Rücken frei,” flüstert er und presst Drew gegen die Tür, lässt sein Knie zwischen Drews Beine gleiten und küsst seinen Hals, seinen Kiefer, seine Wange und schließlich seinen Mund. Drew stöhnt leicht als Daves Zunge seine Lippen streift und er öffnet den Mund, berührt Daves Zunge mit seiner und stöhnt erneut als Daves Hand unter sein Tshirt gleitet. 

“Warte,” unterbricht Drew und Dave runzelt die Stirn doch dann hält er die Schale mit den Zitronen hoch. Dave grinst, stellt den Tequila in das Regal neben sich, nimmt die Zitronen und das Salz und stellt beides daneben. Drew will nur noch eins, und das ist Sex. Es ist Monate her, das er Sex gehabt hat. Seit Ricks Amputation ist nichts mehr gewesen und sobald er die Hände frei hat, geht er zum Angriff über, presst Dave gegen das Regal und küsst ihn wieder, presst ihn an sich und lässt seine Hände über den Körper des anderen Mannes gleiten. Doch das ist nicht genug, er braucht mehr, er braucht Kontakt, er will Haut spüren, warme, nackte Haut und er unterbricht den Kuss für wenige Sekunden um Dave aus seinem Shirt zu befreien. 

Er lässt seine Hände über Daves leicht behaarte Brust gleiten, berührt seine Nippel. Dave stöhnt in Drews Mund und das ist vermutlich das erotischste, was er in den letzten Wochen gehört hat. Aber nun unterbricht Dave den Kuss, löst sich von Drew und zieht ihm das Shirt über den Kopf. 

“Oh ja.” Grinst Dave. “Genau was ich mir gewünscht hab.” 

“Dir gefällt was du siehst?” Fragt Drew mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht und als er Daves Hand an seinem Gürtel spürt kann er das Stöhnen nicht mehr zurück halten. Das Blut hat sein Gehirn schon lange verlassen und als er Daves Hand an seiner Erektion spürt geben ihm beinahe die Knie nach. 

“Na, na, da hat’s aber jemand dringend nötig,” neckt Dave und knabbert an Drews Nippeln. Drew hält sich am Regal fest als Dave langsam nach unten wandert, küsst, leckt, knabbert, saugt und dann mit beiden Händen seine Hose und seine Shorts nach unten zieht. “Oh ja, definitiv.” 

Drew schaut nach unten als Dave ein Kondom aus seiner Hosentasche zieht, die Folie aufreisst und es mit geübten Bewegungen über Drews Penis rollt. Dave grinst wieder.

“Wie bei den Pfadfindern. Allzeit bereit.” Mit diesen Worten beginnt Dave gierig an Drews Schwanz zu saugen, das dem hören und sehen vergeht. Und Dave ist wirklich talentiert. Er weiß seine Lippen und seine Zunge zu nutzen. Er massiert die Unterseite der Eichel, leckt über die Venen entlang des Schafts und scheint einfach keinen Würgereflex zu haben, so tief wie er Drews Schwanz in den Mund nehmen kann. 

“Oh Gott,” stönt Drew und kann sich nur mit Mühe am Regal aufrecht halten. Seine Knie sind schon ganz weich und Dave nutzt auch noch eine Hand um ihm die Eier und den Damm zu massieren und Drew braucht wirklich nicht lange bis er von einem Megaorgasmus hinweggespült wird. Er kann sich nur noch in die Hand beißen um nicht laut zu schreien. Drew zittert am ganzen Körper und sackt schließlich in sich zusammen. “Alter, das war der Wahnsinn,” keucht er.

Dave steht langsam auf, ein Grinsen im Gesicht und greift an Drew vorbei ins Regal um den Tequila zu holen. Er füllt beide Gläser und gibt Drew ein Stück Zitrone und das Salz. Beide sitzen nebeneinander vor den Kisten, lecken das Salz von ihren Händen, trinken und beißen dann in die Zitronen. 

Doch als Drew sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen kann, fasst Dave in seine Hosentasche, holt zwei Pillen heraus und hält sie in seiner Hand Drew hin. 

“Was ist das?” Fragt Drew, unsicher. 

“Du siehst nicht so aus als ob du schon nach Hause gehen möchtest,” meint Dave und zuckt die Schultern. “Das macht wieder munter.” Drew schaut sich die Tabletten lange an und Dave zuckt noch einmal die Schultern, nimmt eine und spült sie mit Tequila direkt aus der Flasche hinunter. 

“Na komm, eine bringt dich nicht um,” sagt er und nach einem langen Augenblick greift Drew schließlich zu, nimmt die Pille und schluckt sie, ebenfalls mit Tequila. 

Es dauert nicht lange bis Drew die Wirkung spürt und er will… tanzen. Sich bewegen. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht schnappt er sich Daves Hand und zerrt ihn zurück in den Club und auf die Tanzfläche. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen lässt er sich von den Beats leiten, bewegt seinen Körper zur Musik und ist zum ersten Mal seit Monaten einfach nur glücklich und zufrieden. Er hat keine Ahnung wie viele Lieder später, wie viele Tequila später aber irgendwann bietet Dave ihm das weiße Pulver wieder an und dieses Mal sagt Drew nicht nein, dieses Mal nimmt er den Geldschein und zieht es sich durch die Nase. 

Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich und für lange Zeit hat er einfach das Gefühl zu fliegen. Er weiß auch nicht, wie lange er und Dave sich auf der Tanzfläche aufhalten, wie viele Shots sie getrunken haben und wie um Gottes Willen er in diesem billigen Motel gelandet ist aber als er endlich wieder zu sich kommt, ist er allein. 

Es stinkt nach Alkohol und Sex und Schweiß und Drew möchte einfach nur noch kotzen. Langsam rappelt er sich auf, tappst unsicher in das dreckige Badezimmer und wirft sich erst Mal eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht. Doch als er in den Spiegel schaut stutzt er. Wieso ist sein Bart seit gestern so schnell gewachsen? Er taumelt in die Dusche und dreht das Wasser auf und ist ganz froh darüber, dass es erst Mal eiskalt ist. Langsam kommt er wieder zu Sinnen und als er sich abtrocknet wirft er nebenbei einen Blick in den Mülleimer. Dort liegen 8 zusammengeknotete Kondome. ‘Was zur Hölle…’ denkt er und starrt erneut verwundert in den Spiegel. 

Daves Klamotten sind weg, also ist er schon gegangen. Seine eigenen Klamotten stinken auch aber er hat nichts anderes hier und nackt gehen ist auch keine Option also steigt er in seine Jeans und als er den Knopf schließt, spürt er sein Telefon in einer der Taschen. Er weiß immer noch nicht wie spät es ist, also zieht er es heraus und schaut darauf. Und stutzt erneut. 47 verpasste Anrufe von TC, 39 von Krista und immerhin 16 von Topher. 

Drew runzelt die Stirn. Wann haben die angerufen? Er hat das Telefon gar nicht klingeln gehört. 

Aber gerade, als er es wieder einstecken will, vibriert es in seiner Hand. Oh, deshalb hatte er es nicht gehört, das erklärt das. Der Anrufer ist: TC! Wow, der muss ihn wirklich vermissen wenn er ihn an einem Tag 47… nein, 48 mal anruft. Aber er geht dennoch ran.

“Ja?” 

“Ich fass es ja nicht! Du lebst also noch!” Schreit TC direkt ins Telefon und Drew muss es erst mal einige Zentimeter vom Ohr wegnehmen. 

“Reg dich ab,” brummelt Drew und er kann das wütende Einatmen TCs hören. 

“Ich soll mich abregen? Geht’s noch? Du verschwindest für mehr als zwei Tage von der Bildfläche und ‘ich’ soll mich abregen?” 

“Was quatschst du da? Ich war doch nur…” 

“Heute ist Dienstag!” Schreit TC. Er ist wirklich stinksauer. 

“WAS?” 

“Du bist am Samstag aus der Notaufnahme verschwunden und seitdem hat keiner mehr was von dir gehört. Mrs. Johnson hat angerufen ob dir was passiert ist weil du deinen Köter nicht abgeholt hast und du Arsch sagst mir ich soll mich abregen!” 

“Ich… ich hab keine Ahnung was passiert ist,” nuschelt Drew und kratzt sich am Kopf. “Oder wo ich bin,” gibt er zu. 

“Hast du irgendwas genommen?” Will TC wissen, und so langsam kommen Drews Erinnerungen zurück.

“Das willst du nicht wissen,” antwortet Drew nur und stellt dann das Handy aus. ‘Scheiße, wie konnte das nur passieren… ich weiß noch wie ich die Pille und später das Koks genommen habe… aber dann… ich hab keine Ahnung. ‘ Er fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und versucht die Erinnerung wachzurufen doch da ist nicht viel.

Erschöpft sammelt Drew seine Sachen ein und macht sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Da er immer noch kein Auto hat, winkt er sich ein Taxi ran. Während der Fahrt kommt er auch am Adonis vorbei und sieht Dave gerade Waren entgegen nehmen. 

“Warten sie, halten sie hier bitte an,” bittet er den Taxifahrer und der Mann lässt ihn aussteigen. Mit den Händen tief in den Hosentaschen läuft er zum Eingang des Adonis, wo Dave ihn schon kommen sieht.

“Hey, naaa… wieder bei Sinnen?” Fragt der gut gelaunt. 

“Frag nicht, ich weiß nix mehr… was haben wir die letzten Tage gemacht?” Drew kratzt sich am Kopf und schaut sich um.

“Ganz einfach wir hatten Spaß… aber nun mal im Ernst, du schuldest mir 100$.” Lässig lehnt sich Dave gegen die Wand und mustert Drew.

“Was? Wofür?” Drew ist verwirrt, kann sich nicht mehr erinnern ob er dem anderen Mann Geld schuldet. Dave zuckt die Schultern.

“Nur der erste Trip war gratis… du hast aber noch zwei mal nach genommen, also was ist?” Noch immer lächelt Dave, aber in seinen Augen kann Drew ein gefährliches Blitzen erkennen.  
“Das… was?” Drew ist verwirrt doch als Dave die Augenbraue hebt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, atmet er tief durch. Er weiß, dass er Dave ohne Probleme unangespitzt in den Boden rammen könnte doch er will hier keine Szene machen. Er presst die Zähne zusammen, angelt nach seiner Geldbörse, nimmt die 100$ raus und gibt sie Dave. 

“So gefällt mir das,” lächelt Dave und gibt Drew einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Aber Drew ist sauer, dass er ihm das nicht vorher gesagt hat. Er dreht sich einfach um und geht weg. Hinter sich hört er Dave lachen, “Du weißt wo du mich findest, wenn du Nachschub brauchst.” 

‘Das wird nicht vorkommen,’ denkt Drew und hält Ausschau nach einem Taxi um endlich nach Hause zu kommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, lehnt er sich erst Mal dagegen, presst Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel und atmet tief durch. Das letzte Mal, das er ein ganzes Wochenende durchgefeiert hat, war Jahre her. Damals war er noch in der Highschool gewesen. Er lässt den Kopf gegen das Holz hinter sich fallen, ein paar Mal, doch dann atmet er noch einmal durch, stößst sich von der Türe ab und geht in die Küche. Er füllt Wasser und Kaffeepulver in die Kaffeemaschine, schaltet sie ein und geht ins Badezimmer. Er muss duschen, dringend. Das Bedürfnis den Dreck und den Ekel abzuwaschen ist überwältigend und Drew rennt beinahe ins Bad, dreht das Wasser in der Dusche an und stellt sich direkt unter den Brausekopf und im Moment ist ihm auch egal, dass das Wasser eiskalt ist. Es wird innerhalb weniger Sekunden warm und Drew realisiert, dass er immer noch seine Klamotten an hat. 

Mühsam schält er sich aus den tropfnassen Sachen, wirft sie über die Duschwand auf den Boden und schrubbt sich ab doch das Ekelgefühl verschwindet einfach nicht. Drew wird immer mehr bewusst was er getan hat, er hat seinen Freund, seine große Liebe Rick betrogen. Als er in den Spiegel schaut bricht seine ganze Wut auf sich selbst heraus und er schlägt mit voller Wucht in den Spiegel. Drew dreht sein Gesicht nach oben und er kann die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Er hat Rick betrogen.

Wieder einmal sinkt er zu Boden und lässt den Tränen freien Lauf. Er vermisst diesen Drecksack so sehr, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, nicht vor anderen, nicht vor seinen Kollegen, niemals. Doch hier, in dem Haus, das er mit Rick geteilt hat, hier kann er sich gehen lassen. Hier kann er seiner Trauer freien Lauf lassen.

Als das Wasser kalt wird schafft Drew es, sich wieder hochzurappeln. Fröstelnd stellt er das Wasser ab und schlüpft in eine Bademantel. Doch bevor er in die Küche geht muss er das Gestrüpp in seinem Gesicht loswerden. Er sieht aus wie ein Penner und so kann er nicht im Krankenhaus auftauchen, nicht nach allem was passiert ist. 

Nach der Dusche und der Rasur sieht Drew fast schon wieder wie ein Mensch aus. Er geht in die Küche, nimmt eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und füllt sie mit Kaffee. Die erste Tasse leert er in einem Zug, auch wenn der Kaffee noch brüllend heiß ist und er gießt sofort mehr davon in die Tasse. Doch dieses Mal, als er sie hoch hebt, wirft er einen Blick auf die Tasse und muss schlucken. Die Tasse… es ist Ricks. Er hatte sie ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt gehabt. Rick hat immer Witze über Männer mit Schnurrbärten gerissen und Drew hat die Tasse gesehen und sie ihm kaufen müssen. Auf der Seite war ein dicker, hässlicher Schnurrbart mit dem Text “Real Man Mustache”. Rick hat sie geliebt. Aber scheinbar nicht genug um sie mitzunehmen, als er seine Sachen abgeholt hat. Drew starrt die Tasse lange an. Scheinbar war sie ihm nicht wichtig. Nicht wichtig genug um sie mitzunehmen. Und dann, mit einem wütenden Schrei, wirft er die verdammte Tasse gegen die Wand, sieht sie in tausend Teile zerspringen. Der Kaffee läuft die Wand entlang und bildet am Boden eine Pfütze. “Scheiße!” Flucht Drew doch er denkt gar nicht daran, die verdammte Sauerei aufzuputzen. Er geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer, zieht sich an und verlässt das Haus.

Auf dem Weg die Auffahrt lang sieht er Mrs. Johnsons am Haus vorbei laufen. Sie war gerade mit Buddy Gassi und schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund als sie ihn sieht. “Drew, um Himmels willen… wo bist du gewesen? Ich bin fast gestorben vor Angst.” Redet sie auch gleich auf ihn ein.

“Mrs. Johnson, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich melden sollen, aber ich war nicht dazu in der Lage…” Entschuldigt sich Drew aufrichtig bei ihr und will nach Buddys Leine greifen, aber Mrs Johnson zieht sie ihm weg. “Oh nein Drew, der Hund bleibt erstmal bei mir… ich möchte, dass du Kontakt zu Rick aufnimmst und endlich mit ihm redest.”

“Das ist nicht so einfach, Mrs. Johnson,” versucht Drew auszuweichen doch die alte Dame schüttelt energisch den Kopf.

“Ihr beide seid wie Söhne für mich und ich möchte das ihr euch endlich wieder vertragt, hast du mich verstanden?” Schimpft sie und verleiht der Angelegenheit mit einer Klaps auf den Hinterkopf mehr Nachdruck. 

“Aua! Das hat weh getan.” Jammert Drew und streicht sich über den Kopf.

“Ach, sei kein Mädchen. Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen und ruf Rick an.” Mrs. Johnson wirkt sehr ungehalten.

“Ich bin schwul…. ich darf das,” nuschelt Drew und erhält prompt einen zweiten Klaps.

“Ruf Rick an!” Wiederholt Mrs. Johnson und bohrt ihren Zeigefinger mit ihren verfluchten, spitzigen Fingernägeln, in seine Brust. 

“Ja, werd ich,” gibt Drew ausweichend zurück. Er weiß, dass er es vermutlich nicht schaffen wird. Oder sollte er es doch schaffen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Rick noch mit ihm reden will geht gen Null. Das hat er in seinem Brief deutlich gemacht.

“Und bis ihr zwei das endlich geregelt habt, bleibt der Hund bei mir. Hast du mich verstanden?” 

“Ja, Ma’am,” grummelt Drew und Mrs. Johnson schüttelt ihren Kopf. 

“Du siehst wirklich schlecht aus, Drew. Was auch immer du getrieben hast, lass es.” 

“Ja, Ma’am.” 

Mit einem dritten Klaps auf seinen Hinterkopf schickt ihn Mrs Johnson fort.

***

Im Krankenhaus angekommen geht er direkt in die Umkleide und zieht sich für die Schicht um. TC und Topher sind auch da und beide mustern ihn. Doch Drew nickt nur in ihre Richtung. Er sieht aus den Augenwinkeln wie die beiden Blicke austauschen doch er ignoriert sie, hängt sich sein Stethoskop um und geht zur Aufnahme. 

Jordan ist dort, sie blickt auf als sie ihn kommen sieht. 

“Hey,” grüßt sie und Drew nickt nur. 

“Was hast du für mich?” Fragt er kurz angebunden. Jordan schaut ihn komisch an - möglicherweise weiß sie noch nichts von seinem Ausraster, sie war im Urlaub gewesen - aber sie drückt ihm eine Akte in die Hand. Er überfliegt sie kurz, nickt und geht in den Behandlungsraum. Dort sitzen drei schwatzende Rekruten in Air Force Uniform, noch halbe Kinder, von denen sich offensichtlich einer am Arm verletzt hat.

“Okay Airman Basic, wie ist das passiert?” Will Drew von dem Verletzten wissen.

“Es ist BEAST Woche,” erklärt der junge Mann. Drew hebt eine Augenbraue. “Ich bin im Hindernisskurs gestürzt und der Sani vor Ort hat mich hierher geschickt. Er meint, es müsste geröntgt werden.” 

“Sind sie Arzt?” Schnappt Drew und der junge Mann schaut verunsichert seine beiden Kollegen an.

“Nein, Doktor,” antwortet er schließlich.

“Dann überlassen sie die Diagnosen und Behandlungsmaßnahmen mir.” Er wirft die Akte nachlässig auf den Behandlungstisch neben den jungen Mann und bedeutet ihm mit einem harschen Nicken, dass er ihm den Arm zeigen soll. 

“Okay, Doktor.” 

“Captain,” schnappt Drew und der Verletzte runzelt die Stirn.

“Entschuldigung?” Fragt er und Drew atmet tief und hörbar ein.

“Mein Rang ist Captain, Airman Basic.” 

“Es tut mir leid, Captain.” Der Junge, der bisher seinen Arm gehalten hat, krempelt den Ärmel nach oben und verzieht dabei das Gesicht schmerzhaft. Drew kann auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass der Arm nicht nur gebrochen ist sondern mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mehrfach gebrochen. So sollte ein Arm sich nicht biegen lassen. Der Junge hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. 

“Okay, ich lasse sie zum Röntgen abholen.” Sicher ist sicher. Ohne eine weitere Bemerkung verlässt er den Behandlungsraum um einem der Pfleger Bescheid zu geben den Rekruten abzuholen. 

“Wie ist der denn drauf? Nicht mal bei uns auf der Base müssen wir die Ärzte mit Dienstgrad ansprechen,” Flüstert einer der Rekruten dem Verletzten ins Ohr.

“Ja, ich verstehe das auch nicht… die haben doch gesagt Doktor Alister ist ein cooler Typ.”

Drew beisst die Zähne zusammen und ignoriert die Kommentare aber er schnappt sich eine neue Akte von Jordan. Solange, bis der Junge geröntgt ist, kann er hier nichts weiter machen.

Im nächsten Behandlungszimmer sitzt eine Frau, ein paar Jahre älter als er und viel zu krass geschminkt. Und auch ihre Kleidung lässt keinen Raum für Spekulationen. 

“Oh, hallo,” flötet sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln. “Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich schon früher gekommen.” Drew kann sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. Die Frau riecht nach Alkohol und das nicht zu knapp. 

“Wo liegt das Problem?” fragt er barsch. 

“Das Problem… liegt ein paar Etagen tiefer,” sagt sie mit kokettem Augenaufschlag und schaut an sich nach unten.

“Oh bitte nicht,” rutscht es Drew raus und er fährt sich mit einer Hand durch’s Gesicht. Als die Frau ihn irritiert anblickt, seufzt er. “Dann zeigen sie mir mal ihr Problem.” 

Schwankend steht sie auf, zieht ihr Kleid nach oben und das Höschen nach unten und setzt sich wieder. Drew hat inzwischen die Beinstützen ausgeklappt, dirigiert ihre Füße so dass er einen guten Blick auf ‘das Problem’ hat und setzt sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Untersuchungstisch.

Und schon bevor er es sieht, kann er er riechen. “Ach, du sch…” rutscht es ihm raus. Pilzinfektion und ja, sie hätte früher kommen sollen. Drew muss aufstehen.   
“Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz,” sagt er zu der Frau und verschwindet.

“Hey Krista, kannst du meine Patientin übernehmen? Pilzinfektion der übelsten Sorte… mir geht's nicht so gut…”

Krista, die gerade ihre eigene Fallakte gelesen hat schaut auf, schaut zum Behandlungszimmer aus dem Drew gerade raus kam und zu der Patientin, die ihm verwirrt nachschaut.

“Ah… wenn ich’s mir recht überlege…” fängt Krista an und Drew geht sehr nahe an sie heran.

“Sie ‘flirtet’ mit mir!” Zischt er und dieses Mal sieht er wirklich verzweifelt aus. Krista schaut noch einmal von ihm zur Patientin und zurück, atmet tief ein und presst die Akte in ihrer Hand gegen Drews Brust. 

“Viel Spaß damit,” sagt sie und geht in das Behandlungszimmer. Drew seufzt erleichtert. Doch bevor Krista das Zimmer betritt, schaut sie noch einmal zurück. “Dafür schuldest du mir was.” 

Bevor Drew das Zimmer betritt presst er Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen die Nasenwurzel. Er bekommt Kopfschmerzen. Doch dann atmet er noch einmal tief durch und geht hinein. Ein Junge, etwa 12-13 Jahre alt, sitzt auf dem Untersuchungstisch, eine Frau neben ihm und ein Mann steht neben der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

“Okay, was haben wir hier?” Fragt er. Er hat noch nicht in die Akte geschaut. Der Junge schaut seine Mutter an. 

“Daniel wurde gebissen,” schnappt sie und funkelt den Mann böse an. Drew’s Kopfschmerzen werden stärker. “Weil _er_ seinen bissigen Köter nicht unter Kontrolle hat,” fügt sie dann hinzu. 

“Kann ich die Verletzung sehen?” Fragt Drew kurz angebunden und nimmt auf dem Stuhl vor dem Untersuchungstisch platz. Der Junge zieht das Hosenbein hoch und Drew wirft einen Blick darauf. Ja, eindeutig Hundebiss aber nicht so schlimm, wie die Mutter es angedeutet hat. 

“Ist er gegen Tetanus geimpft? Und wenn ja, wie lange ist die letzte Impfung her?” Fragt er.

“Nein, er ist nicht geimpft. Seine Mutter hält Impfungen für gefährlich,” mischt sich nun der Mann ein. 

“Wir sollten…” fängt Drew an doch die Frau unterbricht ihn beinahe augenblicklich. 

“Auf keinen Fall werde ich zulassen, dass sie mein Kind impfen!” Giftet sie. 

“Ihnen ist schon klar, dass durch den Hundebiss Tetanus Erreger in die Wunde gelangt sein könnten und das die starke Krämpfe auslösen können, die, im schlimmsten Fall, zum Tod führen?” Fragt er, leicht ungehalten, hinzu. Die Frau beißt sich auf die Lippe für einen Moment, doch dann verhärten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder.

“Das ist allein deine Schuld! Wie kannst du Daniel auch mit so einer gefährlichen Bestie wie diesem Pitbull alleine lassen!” Die Frau baut sich drohend vor dem Mann auf, der sich nun auch endlich von der Wand abstößt.

“Frieda ist nicht gefährlich! Sie ist lammfromm. Sie hat noch nie irgendjemand etwas getan!” Gibt der Mann zurück. 

“Ach ja? Dieses lammfromme Tier hat gerade beinahe deinen Sohn zerfleischt!” 

“Halten sie jetzt beide die Klappe!” Schreit Drew urplötzlich und steht ruckartig auf. “Raus! Gehen sie auf den Parkplatz und schlagen sie sich dort von mir aus aber lassen sie mich jetzt um Himmels Willen die Wunde versorgen!” 

“Aber…” fängt die Frau an und Drew deutet auf die Tür.

“RAUS!” 

“Was ist hier los?” Fragt eine Stimme von der Tür her. Drew dreht sich um und sieht einen der Wachleute dort stehen und von Drew zu den Eltern des Jungen und zurück schauen. 

“Diese beiden Herrschaften möchten nach draußen gehen,” presst Drew durch die Zähne. “Ihre Streiterei stört mich bei der Behandlung.” 

“Na gut,” gibt die Frau schließlich nach. “Aber sie werden ihn nicht impfen,” fügt sie dann hinzu. 

“Wie sie wollen. _Sie_ müssen zuschauen wie ihr Kind leidet und möglicherweiße stirbt, nicht ich.” Drew zuckt die Schultern und dreht sich zu dem Jungen um und setzt sich wieder hin. Er hört, wie der Wachmann die Eltern nach draußen begleitet. 

Drew schaut den Jungen an. “Okay, was ist wirklich passiert?” 

“Wir haben gespielt,” gibt der Junge zu. “Und möglicherweise hab ich Frieda versehentlich getreten.” 

Drew nickt. “Sie dürfen Frieda nicht einschläfern, es war nicht ihre Schuld,” sagt der Junge mit leicht quengeliger Stimme. Drew fängt an die Wunde zu reinigen.

“Wer sagt das sie eingeschläfert wird?” Fragt Drew und schaut auf. 

“Meine Mom sagt, diese Hunde sind gefährlich, aber das stimmt nicht… Frieda ist ein lieber Hund, Dad hat sie mir doch extra gekauft… das darf Mom aber nicht erfahren,” erzählt der Junge und kann seine Tränen kaum zurückhalten.

“Ich werd’s ihr nicht verraten,” sagt Drew. Und als er schließlich doch zu dem Jungen aufschaut, sieht er seine Angst seinen Hund zu verlieren. “Ich weiß, das Pitbulls lieb sind, ich hab auch einen.” Drew wickelt einen Verband um die gereinigte Wunde. Sie ist nicht so tief dass er sie nähen müsste.

“Ja?” Fragt der Junge und ein kleines Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen. 

“Ja. Er heißt Buddy,” erklärt Drew. Aber gerade, als er weiter reden will, geht die Tür wieder auf und der Vater kommt herein. 

“Wir haben das geklärt, Doktor. Impfen sie Daniel gegen Tetanus,” sagt er. Drew mustert ihn für einen langen Moment und dann nickt er. Er geht das Medikament holen und injiziert es, während der Mann bei seinem Sohn sitzt und mit ihm leise spricht. 

“So, fertig,” Drew zwingt sich zu lächeln und der Mann schaut auf zu ihm. 

“Danke, Doktor,” sagt er. Drew nickt und muss den Raum verlassen. Dieses ganze Gerede über Hunde, über Pitbulls, über Buddy bringt nur wieder die ganzen Scheiße, zu der sein Leben geworden ist, zurück und er lehnt sich für einen Moment gegen die Wand um durchzuatmen. 

Doch da kommt auch schon Pfleger Kenny auf ihn zu. “Drew, der Soldat von der Air Force ist vom röntgen zurück.”

Drew nickt wieder und geht in den Raum mit den drei Soldaten. Kenny hat die Bilder bereits aufgehängt so dass er sie gleich anschauen kann. 

“Airman, schauen Sie sich an, was sie hier gekonnt haben… sowohl Elle als auch Speiche sind zweimal gebrochen… Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet,” erklärt Drew ohne den Rekrut anzusehen. “Ja, wie ich mir dachte. Das muss operiert werden. Kenny wird sie aufnehmen, Airman Basic,” sagt Drew und will den Raum schon wieder verlassen, als einer der Begleiter leise flüstert. 

“Danke, Doktor ‘Army Captain’.” Es war zwar nicht für Drews Ohren bestimmt doch er hat es dennoch gehört. Er dreht sich um und baut sich in voller Größe vor dem Rekruten, der etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner ist, auf und starrt ihn nieder. 

“Wollen sie mir etwas sagen, ‘Airman Basic’?” Fragt Drew drohend. 

“Nein, Sir,” presst der Typ durch die Zähne. Drew kann schon bedrohlich wirken, wenn er es darauf anlegt. 

“Gut,” nickt Drew, dreht sich um und geht wieder zur Tür. “Und noch was… Leute, die schon im Basic Training im Hindernisskurs von den Hindernissen fallen, die würden bei der Army nicht weit kommen. Das sind die, die’s gerade noch bei der Air Force zu was bringen können.” Fügt er gehässig hinzu und verlässt das Behandlungszimmer ohne darauf zu achten, was die drei Deppen noch sagen.

Doch er braucht erst mal einen starken Kaffee. Im Pausenraum holt er sich eine Tasse, leert sie in einem Zug, stellt die leere Tasse in die Spüle und geht dann wieder ins Wartezimmer. In der neuen Akte steht nur Verletzung nach Überfall. 

“Mr. Michaels,” ruft er den Patienten und zwei junge Männer, Anfang zwanzig, stehen auf. Drews Blick wandert zu ihren Händen, ihre Finger ineinander verflochten. ‘Na klasse,’ denkt Drew und geht zu einem leeren Behandlungsraum. Die beiden Männer folgen ihm und der kleinere der beiden, ein hübscher, blonder Mann, setzt sich auf den Untersuchungstisch. Drew sieht ein blaues Auge, eine Platzwunde an der Stirn und meherer blaue Flecken an den Armen.

“Wie ist das denn passiert?” Will er von Mr. Michaels wissen.

“Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause und… ein paar Männer haben mir in der Nähe unseres Apartments aufgelauert… sie sagten, sie haben mich und Rick schon öfters gesehen und sie wollen keine Schwuchteln hier,” murmelt er und Drews Mund wird trocken, während der andere beschützend seine Hand auf die Schulter von Michaels legt.

“Männer? Wie viele?” Fragt Drew nach einem langen Moment. 

“Sie waren zu viert,” erklärt dieser Rick nun. “Ich bin zufällig dazu gekommen und hab gleich die Cops gerufen.” Drew nickt nur. Gut, so muss er sich nicht mehr darum kümmern. 

“Haben sie Anzeige erstattet?” Will er wissen und Michaels nickt. 

“Ja, haben wir,” sagt er und greift nach… nach _Ricks_ Hand. Drew presst seine Kiefer aufeinander und kümmert sich lieber um die Verletzungen. Michaels hat blaue Flecken am ganzen Oberkörper und an den Beinen und Drew ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die nächsten paar Tage Blut pinkeln wird. Er versucht das leise Gerede der beiden Männer auszublenden und sich nur um die Wunden zu kümmern, doch als Rick anbietet, die Wunden wieder heile zu küssen platzt ihm doch der Kragen.

“Herrje noch mal, das hier ist eine Notaufnahme und kein Stundenhotel!” Blafft er und die beiden jungen Männer erschrecken richtig aufgrund des barschen Tons. Als er endlich fertig ist und den Behandlungsraum verlässt, halten Topher, TC und Jordan direkt auf ihn zu und sie sehen alles andere als gut gelaunt aus. Innerlich stöhnt Drew auf doch er lässt sich nichts anmerken. 

“Wir müssen reden,” sagt Jordan und die beiden Männer nicken grimmig hinter ihr. 

“Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?” Fragt Drew leicht ungehalten doch Jordan schiebt ihn in einen der Lagerräume. ‘Schon wieder mal ein Lagerraum,’ denkt sich Drew. ‘In letzter Zeit häng ich nur noch in Lagerräumen herum.’

“Das geht so einfach nicht, Drew,” meint sie und schüttelt den Kopf. “Ich weiß nicht, was bei dir gerade nicht rund läuft aber du kannst deine Probleme nicht hier an den Patienten auslassen.”

TC und Topher haben also nichts erzählt. Immerhin etwas. Muss ja nicht das ganze Krankenhaus wissen. 

“Ich hab nur meinen Job gemacht,” verteidigt sich Drew und faltet die Arme vor der Brust. 

“Das ist schon klar,” mischt sich TC nun ein. “Es geht um die Art und Weise _wie_ du den Job machst. Du kannst nicht die Leute anmaulen nur weil du mit dir selbst nicht im Reinen bist, Drew.” 

“Was…” fängt er an sich zu verteidigen, doch dieses Mal unterbricht Topher ihn. 

“Du hast ne ganze Menge Überstunden und die wirst du jetzt nehmen. Dann kannst du die nächsten 2 Wochen nutzen um deine Probleme zu lösen.” 

Drew hört das versteckte ‘oder’ in dem Satz. Doch als er wieder den Mund öffnet um zu protestieren stoppt ihn Topher sofort mit erhobener Hand. 

“Du kannst deine Schicht heute noch beenden, aber dann bleibst du erst Mal zu Hause.” 

“Und es wäre schön wenn du aufhören könntest die Patienten anzuschnauzen,” fügt Jordan hinzu. 

“Ja, ja… nervt mich nicht mit sowas…” Pflaumt Drew und geht zur Tür.

“Wo willst du hin?” Fragt TC, greift seinen Arm, drückt ihn gegen die Wand und hält ihn erst Mal zurück. “Ich gehe… wie du schon gesagt hast, Topher. Ich habe genug Überstunden.”

“Wie du meinst,” sagt Topher aber sein sauerer Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände. Drew stößt sich von der Wand ab und verlässt das Lager, geht zur Umkleide und holt seine Sachen. 

Stur und bockig wie ein kleines Kind verlässt Drew das Krankenhaus. Es ist dunkel und regnet. “Boah, heute haben sich wohl alle gegen mich verschworen…” flucht er und starrt wütend zum Himmel. Wieder einmal stapft er leise grummelnd zum Taxistand, lässt sich in das vorderste Fahrzeug fallen und nennt dem Fahrer seine Adresse. Doch als sie schon ein paar Minuten unterwegs sind, entscheidet er sich kurzerhand um und gibt dem Fahrer die Adresse vom “Black Death”. Bill, der Barkeeper, hat schließlich immer noch seine Autoschlüssel. 

Für einen Moment überlegt er, ob er bleiben und einen trinken soll, aber dann nimmt er doch nur seine Schlüssel, geht zu seinem Auto auf dem Parkplatz und fährt sich selbst heim. Als er seine Haustüre öffnet wird er nicht wie üblich mit fröhlichem Hundegebell begrüßt sondern mit eisigem Schweigen. Buddy ist ja immer noch bei Mrs. Johnson. Er gießt sich im Wohnzimmer einen Whiskey ein und geht dann direkt ins Schlafzimmmer, er ist müde und erschöpft. Er leert sein Glas und lässt sich dann auf das Bett fallen, presst sein Gesicht in das Kissen und versucht so zu tun als wollte er nur schlafen und nicht seine Tränen vor sich selbst verbergen. Und im gleichen Moment ist er so wütend auf sich selbst. Seit Rick ausgezogen ist, hat er sich in eine totale Heulsuse verwandelt und _das_ nervt ihn fast genauso, wie der ganze Rest dieser beschissenen Situation. Er sehnt sich nach Rick, seiner Berührung, seiner Stimme, seinem Duft, einfach nach allem. Drew nimmt schließlich sein Handy, wählt Ricks Nummer und lässt es klingeln.

“Hallo, Rick Lincoln hier…” meldet Rick sich.

“Hey, ich bin’s Drew,” sagt Drew aber ist sich dann nicht sicher wie er fortfahren soll.

“Hey,” sagt Rick. Und wartet.

“Wie… wie geht's dir?” Fragt er mit leiser Stimme.

“Danke, mir geht's gut…. und dir, Drew?”

“Nicht so gut… Buddy und ich vermissen dich…” Gibt er zu. Er hört Rick am anderen Ende der Leitung atmen für einige Sekunden.

“Drew…” fängt er wieder an doch Drew unterbricht ihn.

“Ich weiß, ich… ich hab deinen Brief gelesen. Es ist nur…” 

“Das hier…” sagt Rick, “Das führt doch zu nichts. Ich brauch Abstand, verstehst du das nicht?” Rick stoppt für einen weiteren langen Moment. “Ruf bitte nicht mehr an.”

“Aber…” Versucht es Drew, doch Rick hat bereits aufgelegt. “Ich liebe dich doch,” flüstert er und lässt seinen Tränen freien Lauf.


	4. Chapter 4

Irgendwann schafft er es tatsächlich einzuschlafen doch der Schlaf ist alles andere als erholsam. Ein paar Mal schreckt er hoch wegen seiner Alpträume und am nächsten Morgen oder besser gesagt Mittag wacht er ziemlich gerädert auf.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche und zwei Tassen Kaffee beschließt Drew zu Mrs. Johnson zu gehen. Er will seinen Hund wieder haben. Als er die Auffahrt zu ihrer Tür hoch geht kann er Buddy schon hören und als er klingelt dauert es nicht lange und Mrs. Johnson steht in der Tür. Drew wird von Buddy beinahe umgeworfen so freut sich der Pitbull ihn zu sehen. 

“Ja, mein Großer,” murmelt Drew und streichelt und knuddelt den Hund. “Willst du wieder mit nach Hause kommen?” 

“Hast du ihn angerufen?” Fragt Mrs. Johnson sofort und Drew nickt. Aber sie kann an seiner Miene ablesen, dass es nicht so gut gelaufen ist. 

“Ich hab ein paar Tage frei, Buddy kommt also mit rüber,” erklärt er. 

“Was ist passiert?” Will sie wissen aber Drew zuckt nur die Schultern.

“Ich hab zu viele Überstunden und muss die abbauen,” lügt er und hofft, dass die alte Dame ihn nicht durchschaut. Aber sie scheint zufrieden zu sein, dreht sich um und holt Buddy’s Leine. 

Wieder daheim, schnappt Buddy sich sofort seinen Lieblingsball und setzt sich auffordernd vor Drew in den Weg. 

“Na klar,” meint Drew, nimmt den Ball und geht mit dem Hund in den Garten. Für ein paar Momente fühlt es sich an wie immer. Alles ist gut. Drew bespaßt den Hund im Garten, Rick ist in der Garage und bastelt etwas und Buddy… Buddy ist glücklich. Doch dieser Moment hält nicht lange und bald ist Drew sich der Tatsache, dass Rick eben nicht in der Garage ist, wieder bewusst und er setzt sich ins Gras. 

Buddy schaut ihn verwirrt an, aber er kommt und setzt sich neben Drew und legt seine Schnauze auf Drews Knie.

“Wenigstens du bist noch da,” murmelt Drew und krault dem Hund das Fell. 

Nach einer Weile steht er auf, geht ins Haus und zieht sich seine Joggingsachen an. “Komm Buddy, wir gehen laufen… du kannst auch deinen Ball mitnehmen.”

Ball ist das Stichwort und Buddy rennt los und holt ihn, aber als Drew mit der Leine vor ihm steht sieht er verwirrt aus. Ball heißt rumtoben im Garten und nicht rumrennen im Park. Doch Drew ignoriert das und leint den Hund an. 

Am Anfang benimmt er sich noch etwas störrisch, aber nach einigen Minuten hat er sich wohl damit abgefunden und er trabt locker neben seinem Herrchen her, den Ball keine Sekunde los lassend.

Joggen zu gehen war eine gute Idee. Langsam bekommt Drew den Kopf frei und er atmet leichter. Und das Workout hilft auch, seinen Frust abzubauen. Nach mehr als einer Stunde kommt er verschwitzt aber halbwegs mit sich selbst im Reinen wieder zu Hause an und Buddy verschwindet zusammen mit seinem Ball in sein Körbchen und schläft ein paar Sekunden später auch schon. 

“Du bist ganz schön aus der Form,” murmelt Drew, öffnet den Kühlschrank und holt sich ein Isogetränk. Dabei fällt sein Blick auf das Chaos in der Küche und ihm fällt außerdem das verwüstete Badezimmer ein. “Ich glaube, wir sollten hier mal wieder klar Schiff machen, Buddy.” Doch der Hund schnarcht nur lautstark. 

Drew atmet tief durch und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Und mit einem Seufzer geht er zum Schrank um einen Eimer und einen Besen zu holen. “Legen wir los.” Für die nächsten Stunden hat er auch genug zu tun bis alles wieder blitzt und blinkt. 

“Jetzt müssen wir nur noch kurz in den Baumarkt und einen neuen Spiegel fürs Badezimmer kaufen… Los Buddy, genug geschlafen… wir fahren Auto.”

Auto fahren ist auch etwas, das Buddy liebt und als er das hört, steht er auch schon schwanzwedelnd an der Türe und sobald er diese geöffnet hat, rennt der Hund zu seinem Chevy Silverado. Drew öffnet die Beifahrertüre und Buddy hüpft rein, wie immer wenn er Auto fahren darf. Rick mochte zwar nicht, dass der Hund auf den Beifahrersitz geht, doch Rick ist nicht hier.

Drew besorgt einen neuen Spiegel und bringt ihn auch sofort an als er wieder zuhause ist. Und als er damit fertig ist und das Haus wieder halbwegs passabel aussieht, setzt er sich auf die Couch. Ihm ist langweilig. Er schaut auf die Uhr, aber es ist zu früh um schon schlafen zu gehen. Außerdem hat er noch viel zu viel Energie und die muss irgendwo hin. Das Joggen heute nachmittag war zwar hilfreich, aber er muss sich richtig auspowern. Also schnappt er sich seine Sporttasche und fährt in den Boxclub. “Bis später Buddy.”

Im Boxclub angekommen, zieht er sich um, steckt sich die Ohrstöpsel seines mp3 Players in die Ohren und geht aufs Laufband. Er ist so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkt wie sich jemand nähert.

“Drew, du alter Sack… auch mal wieder da?”

“Hey, Marty. Wie gehts?” Drew nimmt die Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren und kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. “Lange nicht mehr gesehen.” 

“Du warst ja die ganze Zeit nicht mehr da,” grinst Marty und lehnt sich gegen das nächste Laufband. 

“Ja, ist schwierig mit der Nachtschicht und so,” gibt Drew vorsichtig zu. Marty nickt.

“Und was machst du dann hier?” Will er wissen. Drew zuckt mit den Schultern.

“Urlaub,” sagt er kurz angebunden. 

“Wie gehts deiner besseren Hälfte?” Fragt Marty plötzlich. Drew presst die Lippen zusammen und schaut kurz weg. “Oh, Ärger im Paradies?” Grinst er.

“Hey, wer von uns beiden ist schon zum dritten Mal geschieden worden?” 

“Okay, Friede!” Lacht Marty und schaut zu einem der Ringe, der gerade leer geworden ist. “Brauchst du einen Sparringspartner?” 

Drew überlegt für einen Moment. Eigentlich hatte er nur vorgehabt einen der Sandsäcke zu bearbeiten, doch richtiges Sparring mit einem _Gegner_ war vermutlich besser. Marty war ein guter Kämpfer, hat schon einige Turniere gewonnen und war regelrecht gefürchtet in ihrer Einheit, wenn es darum ging im Training gegen ihn antreten zu müssen. Also genau das, was Drew jetzt braucht. Marty war nicht dafür bekannt sich zurück zu halten. 

Beide ziehen sich ihre Handschuhe an und steigen in den Ring. Drew tänzelt kurz auf der Stelle und Marty grinst wieder. 

“Bereit?” 

“Klar, dann zeig mal was du drauf hast, Prinzessin,” fordert Marty Drew mit einem Luftkuss heraus. 

Drew nutzt diesen einen kleinen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit für seinen ersten Schlag und Marty lacht und blockt aber dann, nach einer Sekunde sind beide Männer hochkonzentriert.

“Ist das schon alles… hast du nicht mehr zu bieten…” Stichelt Marty weiter und leckt sich dabei über die Lippen. Und Drew liefert. Der nächste Kick geht durch die Deckung und trifft Marty am Kinn. “Na also, geht doch!” Lacht Marty als Drew ihm die Hand reicht und ihm hoch hilft. 

“Aber ich finde du könntest schon härter zuschlagen und treten… aber das ist wahrscheinlich das Alter.”

“Ich bin ein halbes Jahr jünger als du, alter Mann,” gibt Drew zurück, zusammen mit ein paar Kicks. Marty blockt und legt einen Schlag gegen Drews Schulter nach. Dabei sackt Drew zu Boden. “Ooh, ist der kleine Drew hingefallen… das tut mir aber traurig,” stichelt Marty und kann dabei deutlich sehen wie sich langsam die Wut in Drews Augen zeigt.

“Sag mal, du willst wohl heut richtig auf die Fresse, kann das sein?”

“Aber nicht von dir, Süßer… dafür bist du doch viel zu sehr Prinzessin.”

“Wollen wir doch mal sehen,” presst Drew durch die Zähne und sobald beide stehen, attackiert er sofort wieder. Beide Männer halten sich nicht zurück und es dauert nicht lange und sie haben ein paar Zuschauer am Ring die johlen und klatschen, wenn einer von beiden am Boden landet. Marty hört auch nicht auf Drew zu reizen und mit jedem Schlag wird Drew wütender und schlägt härter zu bis er mit einem Kick durch Martys Deckung bricht und ihn voll ins Gesicht trifft. 

Marty geht zu Boden, blutüberströmt, und hält sich die Nase. Rasend schnell hat Drew sich seiner Handschuhe entledigt und kniet neben ihm. 

“Lass mich mal sehen,” sagt er und zieht Martys Hand weg. Marty zieht schmerzerfüllt die Luft durch die Zähne als Drew die Nasenwurzel abtastet. “Okay, ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus.” 

“Was? Nein, das ist nichts. Ein Pflaster drauf und gut ist,” winkt Marty ab.

“Nix da… du hast einige heftige Schläge abbekommen… ich will das ein CT und ein Röntgen von deinem Dickschädel gemacht wird… und bevor du noch was sagst, sieh es als Befehl.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Gibt Marty schließlich nach und lässt sich von Drew aufhelfen. Und als er dann endlich im Pick-Up sitzt und Drew ihn zum Krankenhaus fährt, seufzt er und schaut Drew an.

“Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf. Das ist nicht so schlimm.” 

“Ich hab dir grad ins Gesicht getreten,” meint Drew und Marty schnaubt. 

“Glaub mir, da haben mich schon größere Kerle als du erwischt und ich bin immer noch da. Ich bin unverwüstlich, weißt du doch.” 

“Es tut mir leid,” murmelt Drew schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden peinlicher Stille. 

“Du hast das gebraucht.” Marty zuckt mit den Schultern. 

“Hast du mich absichtlich provoziert?” Platzt Drew raus und verreisst beinahe das Lenkrad. 

“Wie gesagt, Kleiner, du hast das gebraucht. Außerdem wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt? Vier, fünf Jahre? Davon eine Runde im Irak und eine in Afghanistan… man Drew, ich hab es dir angesehen das dich irgendwas bedrückt. Ganz nebenbei, das ist das Mixed Martial Arts und nicht Hallenhalma. Da kriegt man schon mal was ab.”

“Danke, Marty. Ich… danke.” 

“Kein Problem. Und jetzt hör auf mich anzustarren. Schau lieber auf die Straße. Ich hab schon ne gebrochene Nase, das reicht mir für heute.” Marty klopft ihm auf die Schulter und Drew nickt. Und schaut wieder auf die Straße.

Im Krankenhaus staunen TC und Topher nicht schlecht als Drew auf einmal vor ihnen steht.

“Habt ihr euch geprügelt?” Schnappt Topher und Marty zieht beide Augenbrauen nach oben. 

“Wir haben trainiert,” sagt er. “Mach dir mal keinen Knoten ins Höschen, sowas passiert.” Drew schüttelt den Kopf als er Marty zuhört. Der Typ kann einfach die Klappe nicht halten, nicht mal wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. 

“Trainiert? Schaut mir eher nach prügeln aus,” meint Topher und wirft Drew einen weiteren bösen Blick zu.

“Ja, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, kann man Kampfsport als prügeln bezeichnen,” höhnt Marty. 

“Schon gut,” wehrt Drew ab. “Du bist hier in guten Händen, Marty. Ich fahr nach Hause, ist besser so, glaub mir.” Er funkelt Topher böse an. “Und danke für das Training.” 

“Kein Problem, Prinzessin. Wir sehen uns im Club.” Marty grinst und folgt TC dann in den Behandlungsraum. Drew wartet noch eine Sekunde bevor er sich umdreht, das Krankenhaus verlässt und nach Hause fährt. 

Drew ist todmüde als er ins Bett fällt und er schläft auch sofort ein. In der Nacht hört er, wie Buddy ins Schlafzimmer tappt und sich auf dem Teppich neben ihm zusammen rollt doch ansonsten ist es seit langem die erste, ruhige Nacht.

Doch der Frust, den er zusammen mit Marty abgebaut hat, kommt zurück. Da er nicht zur Arbeit gehen muss - Zwangsurlaub sei ‘Dank’ - hängt er fast den ganzen Tag zuhause rum. Er geht jeden Tag zum Joggen und in den Boxclub, trainiert wie ein Besessener. Zuhause hat er den Rasen gemäht und den alten, morschen Baum abgesägt, er hat das kaputte Fallrohr augetauscht und eine neue Hütte für Buddy zusammengeschraubt, doch nichts davon kann den Frust abbauen, der sich kontinuierlich in ihm zusammenbraut. Mit jedem Tag, den er daheim verbringen muss, alleine, nur mit seinem Hund, wächst der Unmut in ihm. Und als ihm Mrs. Johnson am Donnerstag Abend auch noch erzählt, dass Rick sie angerufen hat, dass sie glaubt er würde ihn auch vermissen auch wenn er es nicht wörtlich gesagt hat, macht das das Ganze nicht besser. Mrs. Johnson hat gesagt, Rick würde Zeit brauchen doch das hatte er schon in dem verfluchten Brief geschrieben. In dieser Nacht hat Drew wieder einmal Alpträume und Rick, der ihn sonst immer geweckt hat, ist nicht da. Am Freitag morgen ist er wie gerädert als er aus dem Bett kriecht und der Tag wird nicht besser, denn außer joggen gehen, trainieren und irgendwelche Beschäftigungsmaßnahmen hat er nichts zu tun um sich abzulenken. Nichts, außer…

Freitag Abend, als er wieder einmal alleine und zu Tode frustriert und gelangweilt auf der Couch herumhängt, hört er plötzlich sein Telefon piepsen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaut er drauf und sieht eine SMS von einer unbekannten Nummer. Aber er ist neugierig und liest sie trotzdem. 

**Hey, Lust rüber ins Adonis zu kommen? Ich hätte Lust… auf dich und… du weißt schon. Lg Dave.**

Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dem anderen Mann seine Nummer gegeben zu haben. Lange starrt er die SMS an und überlegt doch dann, nach einem Blick auf den schnarchenden Buddy und den Schwachsinn, der gerade im TV läuft, steht er doch auf, geht ins Schlafzimmer, sucht sich ein paar schicke Klamotten raus und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

“Buddy, du gehst zu Mrs. Johnson und ich geh aus,” erklärt er dem Hund. Verschlafen hebt Buddy seinen Kopf und erhebt sich langsam.

Als sie wenig später bei Mrs Johnson sind fragt sie ihn verwundert: “Was ist los, Drew?”

“Ich muss raus… mir fällt zuhause die Decke auf den Kopf… kannst du Buddy übers Wochenende nehmen?”

“Drew, ich hoffe du hast nicht vor irgendwelchen Blödsinn zu machen?” Der Blick den Mrs. Johnson ihm zuwirft erinnert ihn an seine Mom, wenn er kurz davor stand etwas anzustellen. 

“Nein, nur mal raus, ein paar Leute treffen, etwas anderes tun als die Wand oder den Käse im TV anschauen.” Mrs. Johnson faltet die Arme vor der Brust und nickt langsam. Doch bevor sie noch was sagen kann, dreht Drew auf dem Absatz und und läuft die Auffahrt runter, denn dort steht auch schon das Taxi, dass er sich für die Fahrt ins ‘Adonis’ bestellt hat.

“Drew,” ruft Mrs. Johnson ihm noch nach, doch er tut so, als ob er es nicht gehört hat und steigt ins Taxi, gibt dem Fahrer die Adresse, ignoriert den schrägen Blick, den ihm der Mann im Spiegel zu wirft und schließt für ein paar Minuten die Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Fahrt dauert nicht sehr lange und während der Fahrt textet er Dave, ob er heute da ist. Dave bejaht und als er vor dem Club ankommt, wartet der bereits auf ihn.

“Hey Schöner, bereit zu fliegen?” Begrüßt ihn Dave mit seinem umwerfenden Lächeln und einem Kuss auf die Wange.

“Wie wär’s erst Mal mit nem Drink?” Drew hat nicht vor sich schon wieder das Hirn mit Drogen wegzuballern. Alkohol, ja, Drogen? Nicht noch einmal. 

“Dann lass uns rein gehen.” Meint Dave und legt einen Arm um Drews Hüfte. Wieder einmal führt Dave ihn an der Schlange der Wartenden vorbei und der Bouncer am Einlass grinst nur und öffnet die Türe, wieder einmal ist Drew erst einmal geflasht von der lauten Musik, von den Lichtern und den vielen tanzenden Männern. Und wieder geht er zusammen mit Dave zur Bar. Dabei spürt er, wie die Hand des Mannes kurz nach unten zu seinem Hintern gleitet. 

“Zwei Tequila,” bestellt Dave beim Barkeeper und schon wie beim letzten Mal bekommen die beiden ihre Getränke sofort, ohne Wartezeit. Als Drew ihn für einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn anschaut, grinst Dave wieder. 

“Hat schon Vorteile mit dem stellvertretenden Geschäftsführer hier zu sein, oder?” 

Als Drew den Mund öffnet um etwas zu sagen, drückt ihm Dave auch schon das Glas in die Hand. “Cheers.” 

Mit einem Schluck ist der Tequila weg und prompt steht auch schon der zweite vor Drew und der kann nur grinsend den Kopf schütteln.

“Willst du mich abfüllen?” Fragt Drew als er das zweite Glas geleert hat. 

“Wäre das so schlimm?” Dave lächelt wieder. 

“Tanzen wir,” bestimmt Drew, schnappt sich Daves Hand und zieht ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Im Club ist es sehr warm und so dauert es nicht lange bis sich Drew von Hemd und T-shirt befreit und danach Dave an sich zieht und gierig küsst. Dave hat auch nur noch ein Tank Top an, presst sich an ihn und schiebt sein Bein zwischen Drews. Der hämmernde Beat, der Alkohol und seine wachsende Erregung lassen Drews Frust endlich schwinden und er schließt die Augen und genießt einfach die Musik und die Berührungen. Er hat keine Ahnung wie lange er und Dave auf der Tanzfläche sich bewegen, aneinander reiben, küssen doch irgendwann nimmt der andere Mann seine Hand und führt ihn zurück zur Bar. Und er ist durstig. Dave bestellt 2 Bier und lehnt sich nach vorne, küsst Drews Hals bevor er ihm die Flasche in die Hand drückt. Drew ist wirklich durstig und er leert die Flasche beinahe in einem Zug. 

“Du hast ja nen ganz schönen Zug drauf… kannst du das auch an anderer Stelle?!” Brüllt er Drew ins Ohr um die Musik zu übertönen. Drew hebt eine Augenbraue mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und deutet Richtung Lagerraum. “Keine Einwände meinerseits.” Dave schnappt sich seine Hand und zusammen verschwinden sie wieder einmal ins _Büro_. 

Die Tür vom Lager ist noch nicht richtig geschlossen, da drückt Drew Dave auch schon an die Wand und macht sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. “Ich saug dich aus ...” Stöhnt Drew und geht vor Dave in die Knie und holt seinen Schwanz mit dem Mund aus der Hose, leckt einmal mit der Zunge entlang der Unterseite des Schafts bevor er seine Lippen darum schließt und anfängt zu saugen.

Dave stöhnt und legt seine Hand auf Drews Kopf, er bremst seinen Enthusiasmus. 

“Nicht so schnell,” murmelt er. Drew bremst ab, aber er nutzt alle Tricks die er kennt um das Vergnügen zu steigern, er nutzt seine Zunge um die Vene an der Unterseite zu massieren, er leckt den sensiblen Punkt am Frenulum und lässt seine Zunge über die Eichel kreisen. Dave keucht und hält ihn an den Haaren. 

“Oh Gott, das ist…” Doch er stoppt als Drew mit der Zungenspitze in den Schlitz fährt. “Scheiße, ich...” Dave geht leicht in die Knie und Drew grinst nur deshalb nicht, weil er gerade den Mund voll hat. Drew, der mit einer Hand Daves Eier massiert, fühlt wie sie sich nach oben ziehen und er will zurück doch Dave hält seinen Kopf immer noch fest und schiebt seine Hüften nach vorne. Drew muss würgen und bekommt kaum noch Luft doch Dave lässt ihn nicht los und dann stöhnt er laut auf während er ihm in den Mund spritzt. “JAAA AAAAHHHH… Leck ihn schön sauber,” stöhnt Dave und grinst Drew dabei an. 

Als Dave endlich seinen Kopf loslässt stolpert er zurück und spuckt aus. Tränen, durch den Würgereflex ausgelöst, laufen ihm über das Gesicht. 

“Hast du sie noch alle?” Schnappt er und wischt sich Tränen und Sperma aus dem Gesicht. 

“Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so… dein Schwanz sagt mir es war geil,” erwiedert Dave und greift Drew zwischen die Beine. Dave hat recht, Drews Schwanz ist hart und tropft bereits seit einiger Zeit. 

“Du hättest mich vorwarnen können,” mault Drew doch Dave hat ihn schon gegen die Wand gedrückt und lässt seine Hand zwischen seinen Beinen auf und ab gleiten. 

“Macht mir aber keinen Spaß, ich nehme mir was ich will… das weißt du… und jetzt will ich dich ficken, du geiler Hengst…” Stöhnt Dave und dreht den Spieß wieder um.

Drew will protestieren, doch Dave öffnet schon seine Hose und lässt seine Hand in seine Boxershorts gleiten. Er kann ein Stöhnen nicht zurück halten. Und was immer Dave genommen hat, Drew sieht, dass der andere Mann auch schon wieder hart ist. 

Dave presst Drew gegen die Wand, küsst ihn leidenschaftlich und hart während er weiterhin seine Hand über Drews Schwanz gleiten lässt. Und dann, plötzlich, greift Dave Drews Schulter und dreht ihn um, presst ihn erneut in die Wand. Drew spürt Daves Erektion zwischen seinen Hinterbacken und seine Lippen an seinem Nacken. 

“Gefällt dir das? Los sag es!” Befiehlt Dave und verpasst ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

“Hmmm…”

“WAS!!! Antworte gefälligst richtig!!!” Und schlägt wieder zu.

“Ja, es gefällt mir,” stöhnt Drew und bewegt seine Hüften nach hinten. Dave lacht leise. 

“Dachte ich es mir,” flüstert er heiser. 

Drew hört wie Dave eine Folie aufreißt und nur wenige Sekunden später spreizt Dave seine Hinterbacken und mit einem harten Stoß dringt er in ihn ein. 

“Ahhh… man gehst du hart ran!” Stöhnt Drew und Dave beißt ihm in die Schulter. 

“Du stehst doch drauf.” Dave greift seine Hüften und zieht ihn an sich. Und dann schafft Drew es nur mit Mühe, sich aufrecht zu halten. Dave fickt ihn gnadenlos in die Wand und wäre die nicht wäre Drew schon lange zu Boden gesunken. Er kann sich kaum halten und dann greift Dave um ihn herum, greift nach seinem Schwanz und beginnt ihn zu streicheln. Und das war’s dann. Mit einem heiseren Schrei kommt Drew in Daves Hand und auch Dave kann nicht mehr an sich halten und kommt in einem zweiten Megaorgasmus. Durchgeschwitzt sacken beide zusammen und fangen an zu lachen. 

“Alter, war das geil…” Kichert Drew und drückt Dave einen Kuss auf den Mund.

“Das stimmt,” sagt Dave nickend und lässt seinen Daumen besitzergreifend über den Bissabdruck auf Drews Schulter gleiten. 

“Au… das tut weh,” rutscht es Drew raus doch Dave grinst nur wieder und presst einen Kuss auf die Stelle. 

“Wir brauchen einen Drink,” meint Dave dann und steht auf. Er reicht Drew die Hand und zieht ihn nach oben und dann suchen beide nach ihren Klamotten, die verstreut im Lager herumliegen. Als Drew sich nach unten beugt um sein Hemd aufzusammeln wird ihm leicht schwindelig und Dave hält ihn bevor er umkippen kann. 

“Geht’s wieder?” Fragt er. Drew nickt und Dave’s grinsen wird animalisch. “Dann gehen wir jetzt feiern.” 

 

 

Es ist ein nerviges Geräusch, das Drew weckt. Er kann es nicht identifizieren, doch es geht ihm auf den Zeiger. Mit einem Stöhnen öffnet er die Augen und starrt an eine dreckige, fleckige Decke die definitiv nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer ist. Drew blinzelt ein paar Mal und dreht sich langsam auf die Seite. 

So wie es aussieht ist er wieder einmal in einem Motel und dieses Mal scheint es sogar noch schäbiger zu sein als beim letzten Mal. Langsam versucht er sich aufzusetzen und fällt mit einem Schrei zurück in die Kissen. 

“Was zur Hölle…” flucht er und greift vorsichtig hinter sich und zwischen seine Hinterbacken. Wieder dieser Schmerz. Er schaut auf seine Finger und sieht Blut. “Oh scheiße!” 

Vorsichtig rollt er sich aus dem Bett und nur mit Hilfe des Bettrahmens schafft er es auf die Füße. Und da fallen ihm die roten Striemen um seine Handgelenke auf. 

“Was ist das denn?” Murmelt er und betastet die Striemen. Er runzelt die Stirn und für einen Moment weiß er nicht weiter. Doch dann sieht er die Stricke, die noch am Bettrahmen befestigt sind. So wie es aussieht hat Dave ihn wohl gefesselt während sie Sex hatten. Verzweifelt sucht er nach seinem Handy, er muss wissen was passiert ist. Als er es schließlich findet, muss er feststellen, dass der Akku leer ist.

In diesem Augenblick klopft es wieder an der Tür und Drew erkennt das nervige Geräusch wieder. 

“Hey, Sie da drin… sind Sie endlich wach? Sie haben nur für eine Nacht bezahlt… jetzt ist es Montag Nachmittag!” Brüllt die unbekannte Stimme.

“Was?” Rutscht es Drew raus und er humpelt zur Türe und macht auf. Draußen steht ein älterer Mann, mehr als einen Kopf kleiner als Drew aber er schnauzt wie ein großer. 

“Es ist Montag Nachmittag und wir brauchen endlich das Zimmer. Und die Kohle!”

“Ja, ja, ich pack nur meine Sachen zusammen,” brummelt Drew und der kleine Kerl vor der Tür nickt wütend.

“Halbe Stunde, dann sind sie raus oder ich rufe die Cops.” Damit dreht er sich um und stapft davon. 

“Scheiße,” flucht Drew und fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich total ekelig anfühlen. Halbe Stunde? Reicht für eine schnelle Dusche. 

Nach 20 Minuten ist er fertig geduscht und angezogen und er geht an die Rezeption: “Was bin ich Ihnen schuldig?”

Der kleine Typ starrt ihn immer noch wütend an und knallt ihm die Rechnung auf den Tresen und Drew ist sicher, dass er einen saftigen Aufschlag berechnet hat. Ohne auf die Summe zu achten schiebt Drew ihm die Kreditkarte hin und der Mann verschwindet und kommt einige Minuten später wieder zurück mit der Quittung. 

“Könnten sie mir vielleicht noch ein Taxi rufen? Mein Akku ist leer,” fragt er. Der Kerl knurrt mißbilligend aber er schiebt ihm das Telefon über den Tresen. Drew ruft sich ein Taxi, bedankt sich und wartet draußen auf den Fahrer. 

Als das Taxi endlich eintrifft, steigt Drew vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz. Sein Hintern schmerzt immer noch höllisch und er weiß, er sollte es untersuchen lassen. 

“Können sie mich zur Notaufnahme bringen?” Bittet er den Fahrer.

“Klar. Das San Antonio Medical Center ist nicht weit entfernt,” sagt er und Drew schreckt auf. 

“Nein, nicht dahin. Mir egal wohin, aber nicht dahin.” Es gibt Sachen, die müssen die Kollegen nicht wissen. Nicht, solange er noch mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten muss. 

“Okay,” nickt der Fahrer und fädelt in den Verkehr ein. “Das St. Lukes Baptist Hospital ist das nächste,” schlägt er dann vor.

“Ja, okay,” stimmt Drew zu. 

 

 

Etwa 2 Stunden später kommt Drew endlich dran. Ein paar Notfälle haben das ganze verzögert aber nun sitzt Drew im Untersuchungszimmer und wartet auf den Arzt.

“Hallöchen… ja wen haben wir denn da? Huch, du bist aber ein Schmucker.” Kommt ein Alptraum in rosa ins Zimmer geflattert. ‘Ach du Scheiße, das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?’ Denkt sich Drew und möchte am liebsten die Flucht ergreifen. Der Mann trägt allen Ernstes ein rosa Hemd mit passend rosaner Krawatte unter seinem offenen Kittel. Schrecklich.

“Kann… kann sich das eventuell jemand anders ansehen?” Fragt er und der Mann schnappt theatralisch nach Luft, die Hand an der Brust. 

“Aber, aber, ich bin auch ganz brav,” sagt er dann mit seiner furchtbaren nasalen Stimme und Drew möchte am liebsten das Gesicht in den Händen verbergen. “Was haben wir denn für ein Problemchen?” 

“Ähm… wie gesagt…” fängt er wieder an doch der Mann schüttelt den Kopf. 

“Tut mir leid, Süßer, aber wir sind unterbesetzt und meine Kollegen sind alle schon beschäftigt,” erklärt er gestelzt. 

‘Oh hilfe, ich will jetzt wirklich nicht vor _dem_ die Hose runter lassen,’ denkt Drew und schaut sich nervös um. Möglicherweise sollte er doch ins San Antonio Medical Center fahren. Doch dann… TC, Krista oder Topher dahin schauen zu lassen? Ne, dann doch lieber der da. 

“Okay, ähm…” Drew ist normalerweise nicht gerade schüchtern, aber er lässt auch nicht vor jedem Kerl gleich die Hosen runter. Er leckt sich über die Lippen, spürt die Hitze in den Wangen aufsteigen und seufzt tief. Es nützt nichts, jemand muss es sich anschauen und so wie es scheint, war es dieser Typ. Und er öffnet die Hose und lässt sie runter. 

“Na aber hallo, das geht aber fix,” murmelt der Doc und Drew wünscht sich überall hin im Moment.

“Oha, das schaut aber gar nicht gut aus… wer hat dich denn so hart rangenommen?” Stellt der Doc fest und tastet vorsichtig Drews Rosette ab.

“Das es nicht gut ausschaut weiß ich selbst,” schnappt Drew. “Ist was gerissen?” 

“Momentchen.” Und von einem Moment auf den anderen lässt der Arzt sein flapsiges Gehabe sein und ist ganz professionell und untersucht die Verletzung. Es tut weh, doch Drew ist schlimmeres gewöhnt und er beißt die Zähne zusammen. “Es ist nicht so schlimm dass es genäht werden müsste, aber ich empfehle ein Laxans für die nächsten Tage und… nun ja… Enthaltsamkeit. Ich werde es noch reinigen und trage eine antiseptische Wundsalbe auf,” erklärt er. 

Drew steht auf und will nach seiner Hose greifen, als der Mann sein Handgelenk sieht und ihn stoppt. Er schaut mit ernster Miene auf die roten Striemen und dann in Drews Augen. 

“Soll ich jemand anrufen? Die Polizei?” Fragt er und Drew errötet bis in die Haarspitzen. 

“Nein, das ist nicht notwendig,” murmelt Drew und schließt den Knopf. 

“Sicher?” Fragt der Arzt wieder und mustert ihn kritisch. “Das sieht nicht nach nichts aus,” sagt er. 

“Es… es war einvernehmlich,” murmelt Drew. “Es war nur… nur etwas…” 

“Härter?” 

“Ja, kann man so sagen.”

“Okay, dann gebe ich Ihnen noch ein Rezept für die Salbe und das Laxans mit und dann können sie gehen.”

“Danke, Doktor…” 

“Murray,” lächelt der Arzt jetzt und Drew nickt und geht. Er stoppt noch kurz an der Apotheke um seine Medizin zu holen und lässt sich dann von einem Taxi nach Hause bringen.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Drew vor seinem Haus aus dem Taxi steigt, wird er direkt niedergebrüllt.

“DREW ALISTER, SAG MAL SPINNST DU! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MICH INNERHALB WENIGER TAGE SO IN SORGE ZU BRINGEN!” 

Mrs Johnson, die gerade mit Buddy unterwegs ist, taucht hinter ihm auf mit funkelnden Augen und wütend in die Seiten gestemmten Händen. 

“Mrs. Johnson…” fängt Drew an doch die alte Dame ist noch lange nicht fertig mit ihrer Tirade. 

“UNTERBRICH MICH GEFÄLLIGST NICHT! VERSCHWINDEST EINFACH FÜR TAGE! TAGE! HAST DU ÜBERHAUPT EINE AHNUNG WELCHE SORGEN ICH MIR GEMACHT HABE? ICH HAB DICH SCHON TOT IM LEICHENSCHAUHAUS GESEHEN!” Schimpft sie lautstark und Mr. Donovan von gegenüber, der gerade seinen Rasen geschnitten hat, bleibt stehen und starrt in ihre Richtung. Aber das interessiert Mrs. Johnson gerade herzlich wenig. Sie holt aus und schon verpasst sie Drew einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. 

“AUA! Man, das tut weh, Mrs. Johnson,” jammert Drew doch die alte Frau funkelt ihn böse an.

“Das hast du dir verdient. Sag mal, was hast du dir denn gedacht? Verschwindest einfach für ein ganzes Wochenende und keiner weiß, was los ist.” Wettert sie weiter, dann schnappt sie sich sein Ohr und zerrt ihn daran die Auffahrt hoch.

“Au!” Jault Drew und versucht wegzukommen doch Mrs. Johnson hat einen verflucht festen Griff für eine beinahe siebzigjährige Frau. Sie schiebt ihn in sein Wohnzimmer und bedeutet ihm mit einer harschen Geste sich zu setzen. 

“Drehst du jetzt total durch? Saufen, herumpöbeln, das ganze Wochenende wegbleiben. Was soll das?” 

“Interessiert ja doch niemanden was ich mache,” brummelt Drew in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und Mrs. Johnson verpasst ihm wieder einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Jetzt wird es Drew aber langsam zu bunt, er baut sich deutlich vor ihr auf und Mrs. Johnson merkt, dass sie möglicherweise eine Grenze überschritten hat.

“Du hast Freunde, du Sturkopf, du hast Kollegen, du hast eine Familie der du wichtig bist,” lenkt sie ein. “Findest du es richtig, diesen Leuten so einen Schrecken einzujagen?” 

“Ach lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe,” blockt Drew ab und schaut sie trotzig an, als plötzlich Buddy neben ihm steht und ihm die Pfote aufs Knie legt.

“Schön. Wie du willst.” Mrs. Johnson schnauft ärgerlich, dreht sich um und verlässt das Haus. 

“Verfluchte Scheiße!” Schimpft Drew und tritt gegen das Sofa. Buddy winselt leise neben ihm. Der Hund spürt ganz genau das hier etwas nicht stimmt. “Ist ja schon gut,” lenkt er ein und krault den Hund. Doch als er gähnen muss, steht er endlich auf und geht ins Schlafzimmer, lässt sich auf sein Bett fallen und schläft auch beinahe sofort ein. Er realisiert zwar noch, das Buddy zu ihm aufs Bett kriecht, aber im Moment ist ihm das sowas von egal. Er ist einfach nur müde und will schlafen.

 

 

Es ist bereits dunkel draußen als Drew wieder zu sich kommt. Er hört ein Schnarchen neben sich doch als er sich umdreht ist es _nur_ der Hund, der sich heimlich in sein Bett gemogelt hat. Für einen Moment hat er gedacht es wäre Rick.

Buddy blickt auf als er sich bewegt und Drew seufzt. Doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass er immer noch nicht weiß, was am Wochenende passiert ist. Müde tastet er nach seinem Telefon auf dem Nachttisch und wählt die Nummer, die gespeichert ist. 

Es klingelt drei Mal, dann hört Drew Daves Stimme. 

“Hey, Süßer. Was gibt’s denn? Schon wieder Sehnsucht?” Lacht er leise.

“Was zur Hölle ist passiert?” Schnauzt Drew ohne lange Vorrede. 

“Was meinst du?” Fragt Dave. 

“Was ich meine? Ich wache in einer dreckigen Absteige auf und blute aus dem Arsch. Was denkst du wohl was ich meine?”

“Hey, das war _deine_ Idee, Kleiner.” Dave atmet laut aus. 

“WAS?”

“Du warst so zugedröhnt und wolltest ins Boyberry und da hast du einen ganzen Haufen Typen angemacht.” 

“Warte, willst du mir sagen ich _wollte_ das?” Fragt Drew verwirrt.

“Du warst ganz heiß drauf. Du hast sogar darauf bestanden, dass wir dich an den Tisch fesseln. Man, bist du abgegangen, Kleiner.” Lacht Dave. 

“Was?” Fragt Drew noch einmal.

“Oh man, du verträgst echt gar nichts, oder?” 

“Ich… was hab ich denn genommen?” Will Drew wissen.

“Naja, von dem ganzen Bier und Tequila und Whiskey mal abgesehen, ein paar Lines Koks und außreichend Ecstasy um ne ganze Woche durchzumachen. Du warst so rattig.” Dave lacht wieder. Drew ist wie betäubt und er legt einfach auf ohne noch ein weiteres Wort. Was war nur los mit ihm?

 

 

Drew ist langweilig. Deswegen geht er am Dienstag joggen und trainieren. Am Mittwoch geht er joggen, trainieren und Rad fahren. Am Donnerstag geht Drew joggen, trainieren, Rad fahren und noch einmal joggen. Doch wie schon in der Woche davor geht der Frust nicht weg, ganz im Gegenteil. 

Und dann, am Freitag sitzt er abends wieder mal auf der Couch und überlegt, was das Ganze eigentlich soll. Ihm fällt die Decke auf den Kopf. Wieder einmal. Doch zumindest die Schmerzen sind weg und er kann wieder ohne Abführmittel auf’s Klo gehen.

Und dann, Freitag Abend, klingelt sein Telefon.

“Hey, Süßer,” hört er eine bekannte Stimme. Dave.

“Was?” Schnauzt Drew. Er ist immer noch sauer auf ihn und will eigentlich gar nicht mit ihm sprechen. Doch bevor er auflegen kann, fängt der andere Mann schnell an zu sprechen.

“Ich wollte sagen, dass es mir leid tut,” sagt Dave. Drew ist nicht sicher, wie ernst er es wirklich meint. Er hat zwar eigentlich eine gute Menschenkenntnis doch bei Dave ist er nie sicher was er von dem, was er sagt, halten soll. “Und dass ich dich vermisse.” 

“Diese Aktion letztes Wochenende…” fängt Drew an doch Dave unterbricht ihn gleich.

“Ich weiß, war eine scheiß Aktion. Ich hätte dich stoppen sollen als ich gemerkt hab, dass du so weggetreten warst. Aber du hattest Spaß und den wollte ich dir nicht verderben.” 

Drew schweigt für einen langen Moment.

“Bist du noch da?” Fragt Dave.

“Ja, ich bin noch da,” antwortet Drew schließlich. 

“Was hältst du davon, du kommst rüber ins Adonis und wir tanzen. Sonst nichts. Keine wilden Sexparties, keine Drogen und wenn du willst auch kein Alk. Nur tanzen,” schlägt er vor. Drew überlegt kurz. Zuhause fällt ihm wieder mal die Decke auf den Kopf und er kann nicht schon wieder in den Boxclub gehen. Da war er heute schon und wenn er da noch mal auftaucht, kommt das langsam aber sicher doch sehr seltsam rüber. Und schließlich sagt er zu.

“Buddy, Kumpel. Lust zu Mrs. Johnson zu gehen?” Fragt Drew und nur zwei Sekunden später steht der Hund mit seinem Lieblingsball in der Schnauze neben der Tür. Das ist dann wohl eindeutig ein Ja.

Als er an ihrer Türe klingelt, dauert es ein paar Minuten bis die alte Dame aufmacht und so wie sie aussieht, hat sie wohl schon geschlafen. Drew fühlt sich mies sie geweckt zu haben. 

“Hey, Mrs. Johnson,” begrüßt er sie. Sie schaut ihn an, dann zu Buddy, der schwanzwedelnd neben ihm steht, und dann wieder auf zu ihm. 

“Lass mich raten, ich soll den Hund nehmen damit du wieder ausgehen kannst?” Fragt sie. 

“Ja… ähm… ein paar Leute aus meiner Einheit haben angerufen, sie wollen was trinken gehen und haben gefragt ob ich mitkomme,” lügt er und kann Mrs. Johnson kaum in die Augen schauen. 

“Drew, mach nicht wieder Blödsinn,” sagt Mrs. Johnson. “Das geht auf Dauer nicht gut.” 

“Ich… ich bin vorsichtig,” sagt Drew. Mrs. Johnson macht einen Schritt zur Seite und lässt Buddy in ihr Haus. 

Wenig später sitzt Drew im Taxi, auf den Weg ins Adonis, und wieder wartet Dave vor der Tür. Er unterhält sich gerade mit einem anderen Mann als Drew aussteigt und auf ihn zu geht. 

“Hey,” grüßt Dave mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss auf Drews Wange. Der andere Mann nickt Dave kurz zu und geht dann weg. 

“Wer war das?” Will Drew wissen und Dave zuckt die Schultern. 

“Keine Ahnung. Er wollte nur mit mir diskutieren, warum wir ihn sofort rein lassen sollten. Er hatte wohl einfach keinen Bock in der Schlange zu stehen,” erklärt er und dann nimmt er Drews Hand. “Kommst du?” 

“Klar, gerne,” sagt Drew und zusammen gehen sie an der Schlange vorbei und zum Eingang. 

Kaum im Club lotst Dave Drew auch schon zur Bar und dort angekommen stehen auch schon zwei Tequila vor ihnen.

“Nein danke, für mich nur ne Cola,” meint Drew und schiebt den Schnaps zurück. Dave zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und Drew neigt seinen Kopf nach links.

“Nur tanzen, kein Alk, keine Drogen, du erinnerst dich?” 

“Ach ja… da war ja noch was,” grinnst Dave dann. Doch er gibt dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen und der bringt ein Glas Cola. Nach ein paar Schluck zieht es die beiden Männer auf die Tanzfläche, Drew und Dave genießen den Rhythmus der Musik. Es dauert nicht lange und die beiden bewegen sich engumschlungen zur Musik. Zwischendurch gehen sie ab und zu zur Theke um einen Schluck zu trinken doch dann sind sie sofort wieder auf der Tanzfläche. Und irgendwie scheint die Bewegung Drew zum _fliegen_ zu bringen. Er fühlt sich leicht und entspannt und ist sich sicher, dass er die nächsten Wochen durchtanzen könnte. 

Dave lächelt und presst sich eng an ihn, als urplötzlich die Musik aus geht und das Licht an. Und dann strömen unzählige Cops in den Club. Jemand schreit etwas durch ein Megaphon doch das aufgeregte und panische Geschrei der anderen Clubbesucher übertönt das meiste. Doch ein Wort hört Drew ganz deutlich: “RAZZIA!” 

“Shit,” flucht Dave, schnappt sich Drews Hand und will ihn zur Seite zerren doch sie schaffen es nicht allzu weit und ein paar der Polizisten legen ihnen schon Handschellen an und lesen ihnen ihre Rechte vor.

“Sie dürfen mich nicht festnehmen, ich bin Soldat,” protestiert Drew und zeigt dem Officer seine Hundemarke.

“Okay, dann holt die Militär Polizei,” gibt der Officer über Funk durch.

“Machen sie die Handschellen ab?” Will Drew wissen, doch einer der Cops führt ihn nach draußen und schüttelt den Kopf.

“Nein, das entscheidet dann die Militär Polizei,” erklärt er. 

So langsam bekommt Drew es mit der Angst zu tun, denn er weiß nur zu gut, dass mit der MP nicht zu spaßen ist. Es dauert auch nicht lange und Wagen der MP hält vor dem Club und ein Sergeant und ein Corporal steigen aus und kommen auf ihn zu.

Der Officer, der bei ihm gewartet hat, gibt den beiden die Hundemarken. Und dann nickt der Sergeant. 

“Captain,” sagt er, nimmt Drews Arm und bringt ihn zu ihrem Fahrzeug. Der Corporal öffnet die Türe und Drew setzt sich auf den Rücksitz ohne Gegenwehr. Bringt ja nichts außer Ärger, denkt er. Doch innerlich flucht er, weil er hier in diesem Club erwischt wurde. Nicht unbedingt förderlich für seinen ohnehin angeschlagenen Ruf. 

Im Büro der MP wird er erst Mal durchsucht.

“Sir,” sagt der eine plötzlich und hält ein kleines Tütchen mit vier Pillen in der Hand. Drew wird blass. 

“Was… was ist das?” Platzt er heraus. Er war sich sicher, dass er heute nichts genommen hat und auch ganz bestimmt keine Pillen bekommen hat. 

“Das wollte ich sie gerade fragen, Captain,” sagt der Sergeant und dreht sich zu Drew. 

“Ich hab keine Ahnung wo das herkommt,” sagt Drew schnell und der Sergeant zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

“Das ist ja mal ne originelle Ausrede. Die haben wir ja noch nie gehört.” 

“Ich will einen Anwalt,” sagt Drew bestimmt und beschließt, ab jetzt den Mund zu halten.


	7. Chapter 7

Es sind lange Stunden, die Drew bei der Militärpolizei verbringen muss. Erst musste er auf seine Anwältin, Captain Cassandra Maddox, warten, dann hat die Befragung lange gedauert weil man ihm nicht glauben wollte, dass er die Pillen nicht gekauft hatte. Und dann war noch ein Drogentest fällig gewesen der zu allem Überfluss auch noch positiv war. Gut, Drew hatte in letzter Zeit immer wieder mal was genommen und ihm war klar wie der Test ausfallen würde. Aber eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er heute nichts genommen hat. 

Dennoch ist der Test positiv. Und dafür gibt es nur eine Erklärung: man hat ihm was ins Getränk getan und plötzlich macht auch das Gefühl zu fliegen, dass er auf der Tanzfläche hatte, endlich Sinn. 

Und es gibt auch nur eine Person, die ihm etwas ins Getränk getan haben konnte und ihm auch die Pillen zustecken konnte: Dave. Doch das muss nun erst mal bewiesen werden. Captain Maddox hat dafür gesorgt, dass er erst Mal auf Kaution nach Hause gehen konnte, allerdings muss er am nächsten Tag bei seinem Vorgesetzten antreten um zu erklären, was passiert war und warum er verhaftet worden war. 

Aber jetzt muss er erst mal hier weg kommen. Er nimmt sein Telefon und geht die Kontaktliste durch nach jemand, der ihn abholen könnte. Normalerweise würde er ja Rick anrufen, aber der fällt aus. TC? Ne, den will er jetzt nicht sehen, Topher erst recht nicht. Bei Kenny geht nur die Mailbox ran. Er überlegt. Und dann sieht er Kristas Nummer. Für einen Moment zögert er, aber er hat keine andere Option, also wählt er. 

Nach vier Mal klingeln geht Krista ran.

“Ja?” Meldet sie sich. 

“Hey… uhm… Krista. Hier ist Drew,” sagt er zögerlich. Er weiß nicht, wie viel von der ganzen Situation sie weiß beziehungsweise mitbekommen hat und er weiß auch nicht, ob sie vielleicht auch sauer auf ihn ist, so wie TC, Jordan und Topher. 

“Verdammt, jetzt schulde ich Kenny 20 Mäuse!” Ist das erste, das sie sagt. Drew ist verwirrt. 

“Was?” 

“Kenny hat gesagt du wirst dich diese Woche melden, ich hatte erst nächste Woche auf dem Schirm,” erklärt sie und Drew kann den Sarkasmus durch das Telefon hören. “Bitte sag mir jetzt wenigstens, dass du nicht in der Scheiße sitzt, sonst muss ich ihm noch mal 20 abdrücken.” 

“Ich wurde verhaftet,” sagt Drew und Krista flucht leise. 

“Okay, was ist passiert?” Fragt sie dann. 

“Ich bräuchte jemanden, der mich abholen kommt,” sagt Drew kleinlaut. Krista seufzt. 

“Wo bist du denn?” Fragt sie und Drew gibt ihr die Adresse. 

“Okay, ich komme. Kann allerdings etwas dauern, ist ja nicht gerade um die Ecke,” fügt sie dann hinzu. 

“Danke, Krista. Ich schulde dir was.” 

“Ja, tust du,” sagt sie und legt auf. Drew schaut sich um und sieht nicht weit entfernt ein Café. Dort kann er warten bis Krista kommt. 

 

 

Eine Stunde später steht eine ziemlich abgehetzte Krista in dem Café und schaut Drew mit dem gleichen durchdringenden Blick an, mit dem ihn auch Mrs. Johnson ansehen würde. Sie kommt an seinen Tisch, setzt sich ihm gegenüber und faltet die Arme vor der Brust.

“So, ich bin da. Dann lass mal hören,” sagt sie kurz angebunden.

“Ich… ich… also ich war in einem Club namens Adonis… ziemlich cooler Laden… naja, ich hab da nen Typen kennengelernt… und… wie auch immer… es gab ne Razzia und die haben Pillen bei mir gefunden…”

“Pillen? Hast du was genommen?” Fragt Krista besorgt und lehnt sich nach vorne. 

“Möglicherweise,” gibt Drew zu. Als Krista die Stirn runzelt, windet er sich auf seinem Stuhl. “Beim letzten Mal, ja,” räumt er ein. “Aber dieses Mal… ich wollte nichts nehmen. Aber so wie’s aussieht, hat man mir was in die Cola.” 

“Drew! Bist du irre! Du hast Drogen genommen?” Platzt Krista heraus und starrt ihn ungläubig an. 

“Nur… nur ein… naja, zwei Mal.” 

“Mensch Drew, das kann dein Ende in der Army bedeuten… aber warum… warum hast du das getan?” Fragt Krista aufgebracht.

“Ich weiß… man, Krista… das ist passiert weil ich einfach vergessen wollte… die Trennung von Rick… er fehlt mir so sehr…” Bricht es schließlich aus Drew heraus.

“Aber Drogen? Man, das ist echt ein starkes Stück. Ich meine, ich kann dich verstehen, aber… Drogen?” Sie bestellt bei der Kellnerin, die gerade an den Tisch gekommen ist, einen Cappuccino. Als die Frau weg ist, dreht Krista sich wieder zu Drew. “Pillen, hast du gesagt? Ecstasy?” 

“Ja,” druckst er herum und als Krista wieder die Stirn runzelt, fügt er hinzu: “Und möglicherweise ein oder zwei Lines Koks.” 

“Bist du irre!” Krista boxt ihn schmerzhaft auf die Schulter. 

“Au.” 

“Das hast du dir verdient,” brummelt Krista. “Mensch, das ist echt ein starkes Stück.” Sie lehnt sich zurück und mustert ihn für ein paar Sekunden. “Und jetzt?” 

“Ehrlich? Keine Ahnung. Ich muss morgen bei meinem Commander antreten und mich erklären.”

Krista öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder, legt den Kopf schief und schaut Drew wieder an. “Warte mal… hast du gesagt du warst mit einem Typen in dem Club? Mit einem _anderen_ Typ? Hast du Rick betrogen?” 

“Was? Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Rick hat mich abserviert! Ich bin ihm keinerlei Rechenschaft mehr schuldig!”

“Drew, das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht… du liebst Rick immer noch, das kann ich in deinen Augen lesen.”

“Aber er…” fängt Drew an und stopped sofort wieder. Er presst nur die Lippen aufeinander und starrt in seine Tasse. 

“Er liebt dich auch noch,” behauptet Krista und Drew schnaubt leise. 

“Woher willst du das wissen? Und warum ist er dann abgehauen?” 

“Ja er liebt dich… als seine behandelnde Ärztin weiß ich mehr als du denkst… aber das tut hier nix zur Sache, ich würde sagen wir fahren erst mal nach Hause… du schaust müde aus…” Bestimmt Krista und steht auf.

Drew nickt, legt ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch und folgt Krista zu ihrem Wagen. 

 

 

Während der Autofahrt herrscht betretenes Schweigen. Drew schaut aus dem Fenster und spielt mit seinen Fingern herum während sich Krista auf’s Fahren konzentriert. 

“Können wir kurz da vorne halten?” Fragt Drew als sie in seine Straße einbiegen. 

“Warum?” Will Krista wissen und Drew seufzt. 

“Ich will meinen Hund holen,” sagt er. Krista nickt und parkt vor Mrs. Johnsons Haus. 

“Da vorne, das ist mein Haus,” erklärt Drew und gibt Krista den Schlüssel. “Du kannst schon mal rein gehen, ich komme gleich nach.” 

“Okay,” sagt Krista und lenkt den Wagen wieder zurück auf die Straße nachdem er ausgestiegen ist. 

Er geht die Auffahrt hoch und klingelt an Mrs. Johnsons Tür. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden bis sie aufmacht doch als sie dann endlich kommt und ihn sieht, schaut sie betreten drein. 

“Hey, Mrs. Johnson, ich wollte Buddy abholen,” sagt Drew. Er sieht wie Mrs. Johnson tief einatmet. 

“Er ist nicht da, Drew,” sagt sie. 

“WAS?” 

“Er ist… bei Rick,” erklärt sie schließlich. 

“Was? Aber…” Drew starrt die alte Dame ungläubig an. 

“Rick hat mich angerufen und er hat nach dir gefragt. Ich hab ihm erzählt dass du immer ausgehst und da ist er gekommen und hat Buddy abgeholt.” 

“Wissen sie, wo er mit Buddy hin ist?” Schnappt Drew ärgerlich. Wie kann diese Frau einfach seinen Hund herausgeben?

“In die Nähe vom Medina Lake.”

Drew wird kreidebleich im Gesicht. Dort am See hatten sie sich das erste Mal geküsst. Sie waren nach einem Manöver vor 5 Jahren dorthin gefahren und hatten sich den Sonnenuntergang angesehen. Er presst seine Lippen zusammen, dreht sich um und geht einfach weg. 

“Drew,” ruft Mrs. Johnson hinter ihm doch er ignoriert sie. Er hat jetzt nicht den Nerv mit ihr zu reden. “Drew,” hört er ihre Stimme noch einmal. Doch wieder dreht er sich nicht um. 

Wütend und leise vor sich hin fluchend stapft er nach Hause, öffnet die Türe und geht zielstrebig zu dem Küchenschrank mit den alkoholischen Getränken. Er schnappt sich die erstbeste Flasche - Vodka - und trinkt ohne sich um ein Glas zu scheren. 

“Was ist los, Drew? Du siehst aus als hättest du nen Geist gesehen,” fragt Krista. 

“So wie es aussieht war _er_ da und hat _meinen_ Hund abgeholt,” schnappt Drew und trinkt wieder direkt aus der Flasche. 

“Was! Soll das heißen Rick war da?”

“Du hast es erfasst. Und das Beste ist, er ist mit Buddy zum Medina Lake gefahren. Dort… dort haben… ste Mal… küsst,” bricht Drew schließlich unter Tränen zusammen.

“Okay,” sagt Krista, nimmt seinen Arm und bringt ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Sie drückt ihn auf die Couch, geht zurück in die Küche, sucht in den Schränken nach Gläsern und als sie sie gefunden hat, nimmt sie 2 und bringt sie zu Drew. Sie nimmt ihm die Flasche ab, füllt beide Gläser zur Hälfte mit Vodka und gibt eines davon Drew. 

“Cheers,” sagt sie und trinkt einen Schluck. Drew lässt sich nach hinten sacken und starrt an die Decke. “Medina Lake, huh?” 

“Ja,” sagt Drew und nimmt auch einen Schluck vom Vodka. 

“Das ist über 5 Jahre her. Rick und ich kennen uns seit der Grundausbildung, hatten uns dann aber aus den Augen verloren.” 

“Und wo habt ihr euch dann wieder getroffen?” Will Krista wissen. Drew lacht.

“Das war witzig,” sagt er und füllt die Gläser nach. “Beim Karaoke in Kabul.” 

Krista, die gerade getrunken hat, spuckt ihren Vodka über den Tisch. 

“Was?” Sie schaut ungläubig und Drew muss wieder lachen. 

“Da gibt’s ne… nennen wir es halt Kneipe. Eigentlich ein Drecksloch aber einmal in der Woche hatten die Karaoke. Meine Einheit hat mich da hin geschleppt. Ich hatte eigentlich keine Lust aber sie haben darauf bestanden. Also, wir saßen da, haben was getrunken als jemand so richtig schlecht anfängt zu singen. Kennst du das Lied Spirit in the Sky?” 

Krista nickt. 

“Eigentlich ein ganz cooles Lied, aber so wie das gesungen wurde wars eigentlich ein Verbrechen an der Menschheit. Barnes, unser CO wollte dem Typen gerade die Meinung geigen und ich hab mich auch umgedreht. Und was soll ich sagen, der _Verbrecher_ war Rick.” 

Krista muss auch lachen. 

“Wir saßen dann zusammen, haben über die _guten, alten Zeiten_ in der Grundausbildung gesprochen,” fügt Drew hinzu und kann sich ein trauriges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. 

“In dieser Kneipe hab ich das erste Mal gespürt, dass da mehr ist als nur Freundschaft. Aber du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ich das nicht wahr haben wollte.”

“Nein, wie sollte ich,” platzt Krista raus, der Sarkasmus deutlich in ihrer Stimme. Sie hatte gesehen, wie blöd er sich benommen hatte als Rick nach dem Unfall im Krankenhaus war. 

“Es ist…” Drew seufzt und stoppt für einen Moment. “Ich wollte Karriere bei der Army machen und wenn man dann _anders_ ist, ist das schwierig, verstehst du?” 

Krista nickt wieder. Sie leert ihr Glas, nimmt die Flasche und füllt beide Gläser wieder. 

“Man versucht es zu verdrängen, weißt du? Man versucht sich einzureden, wenn man es nur lange genug versucht, kann man _normal_ sein, kann sich in ein nettes Mädchen verlieben, heiraten, ein paar Kinder in die Welt setzen.” 

Drew seufzt und lehnt sich zurück, starrt an die Decke.

“Und dann kommt da dieser Kerl und… und du _weißt_ , dass da mehr ist als nur Freundschaft, dass er derjenige sein könnte und… und man versucht es dennoch wegzuschieben, zu verdrängen, sich einzureden dass es nicht real ist.”

Krista nickt, leert ihr Glas und füllt wieder nach. Beide stoßen an und trinken wieder. Drew ist schon viel gelöster, hat dieses warme Gefühl in seiner Brust. 

“Hast du es denn mal versucht?” fragt sie plötzlich und Drew runzelt die Stirn. Vermutlich hatte er schon zu viel getrunken, er hat wohl irgendeine Wendung nicht mitbekommen. 

“Was?” Fragt er.

“Du sagst, du hast versucht zu verdrängen schwul zu sein und stattdessen _normal_ zu sein, mit ner Frau auszugehen. Hast du das mal versucht?” 

“Nein, nicht wirklich,” gibt Drew zu. 

“Noch nicht mal versucht, ein Mädchen zu küssen als du jünger warst?” Grinst sie und Drew schüttelt den Kopf. Vorsichtig nähert sich Krista und nimmt seine Hände in ihre. Drew wendet den Kopf nicht ab und so schließt sie die Lücke und presst ihre Lippen sanft auf seine. Es ist nur ein kurzer Kuss, scheu und zurückhaltend doch wenn Krista sich zurück zieht neigt Drew den Kopf. 

“Weich,” sagt er, leicht lallend, und Krista muss lachen. “Nein, wirklich. Viel weicher als… na du weißt schon.” 

“Anders als du erwartet hast?” Fragt sie. Drew nickt kurz aber dann lehnt er sich nach vorne und küsst sie wieder und diesmal berührt er ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge. Krista öffnet ihren Mund und Drews Zunge berührt ihre. Behutsam wandern ihre Hände unter Drews Shirt und streicheln seinen Bauch.

“Was machst du?” Fragt er undeutlich und beobachtet ihre Hände, doch er zieht sich nicht zurück. 

“Ich streichel dir über den Bauch,” flüstert sie während ihre Hand langsam nach oben wandert und dann zupft sie mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig an seinen Brustwarzen. Drew zieht heftig die Luft ein, doch immer noch zieht er sich nicht zurück. Krista lächelt und lehnt sich nach vorne, küsst ihn wieder, langsam und sinnlich. Drew, in seinem doch schon ziemlich benebelten Zustand, legt schließlich seine Hand auf ihr Bein. Und bevor er sich besinnen kann, hat Krista ihm auch schon das Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und schwingt ihr Bein über seine so dass sie in seinem Schoss sitzt. Sie presst sich an ihn, küsst ihn und er lässt seine Hände unter ihre Bluse wandern. Krista fackelt nicht lange, öffnet sie und zieht sie aus, wirft sie auf den leeren Sessel hinter sich bevor sie sich wieder an ihn drückt. Unbeholfen versucht Drew den Verschluss des BHs zu öffnen und muss feststellen, dass das gar nicht so leicht ist, wenn man nichts sieht und schon eine halbe Flasche Vodka getrunken hat. Doch schließlich schafft er es und er hat Krista’s Brüste vor Augen. Er zögert einen Moment doch Krista’s Hände an seinem Kopf ziehen ihn nach vorne und schließlich lässt er seine Zunge über ihre Nippel kreisen. 

Es dauert nicht lange und beide sind nackt. Krista küsst ihn wieder, hart und leidenschaftlich, und Drew stöhnt in ihren Mund. Er ist schon längst hart und mit einem Grinsen bewegt Krista ihre Hüften und plötzlich ist Drews Schwanz umschlossen von feuchter Wärme. Wieder stöhnt er laut auf.

“Oh verflucht,” rutscht ihm raus. Es fühlt sich verdammt geil an, anders, aber gut, weiter, feuchter, nicht so eng wie er es gewohnt ist. Drew schließt die Augen als Krista anfängt, sich zu bewegen. Mit seinen Händen stützt er ihr Becken, er saugt an ihren Nippeln, er bewegt vorsichtig seine Hüften doch das meiste macht Krista. Sie reitet ihn, hart, heftig, schnell und so verdammt geil, Drew kann kaum atmen so gut fühlt es sich an. Und so dauert es auch nicht lange, bis er kommt, bis das blendende Weiß eines Mega-Orgasmus ihn hinwegfegt und er laut aufstöhnt. Krista beißt ihn in die Schulter, als sie kommt, doch Drew merkt den leichten Schmerz gar nicht. Und dann sackt sie nach vorne, lehnt ihre Stirn gegen seine und atmet schnell und heftig. 

“Wow,” flüstert sie und bewegt sich langsam zur Seite, zurück auf die Couch. 

“Ja,” sagt Drew. Er nimmt das Glas mit Vodka und trinkt noch einen langen Schluck bevor er sich zurücklehnt um kurz die Augen zu schließen.


	8. Chapter 8

Als Drew aufwacht ist er alleine. Jemand hat eine Decke über ihn geworfen doch er liegt nicht in seinem Bett, er lehnt auf der Couch und hat fürchterliche Rückenschmerzen. Dazu kommen Kopfschmerzen und ein trockener Mund. Er fühlt sie wie durch den Wolf gedreht und ausgespuckt. Zu allem Überfluss klingelt jetzt auch noch das Telefon.

“Alister?”

“Private Miller hier. Colonel Dawson will sie in einer Stunde auf der Base sehen. Es ist wichtig, sie beeilen sich besser.” Mit diesen Worten ist das Gespräch beendet und Drew springt fluchend unter die Dusche, rasiert sich - er will ja nicht wie ein Penner aussehen vor seinem Vorgesetzten - schüttet sich im Stehen eine Tasse Kaffee rein und ist eine halbe Stunde später in Uniform auf dem Weg zur Base. 

Er schafft es, fünf Minuten vor dem Termin da zu sein und klopft an der Tür zu Dawsons Büro. Der Private, der ihn angerufen hat, lässt ihn ein und zeigt auf den Stuhl für Besucher während er den Colonel informiert. Sichtlich nervös knibbelt Drew an seinen Fingern herum. Ihm ist bewusst, dass es um seine Verhaftung und den positiven Drogentest gehen muss. Und tatsächlich, nach fünf unsäglich langen Minuten geht die Türe auf und der Sergeant, der ihn verhaftet hat, kommt aus Dawsons Büro. Er wirft ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu als er an ihm vorbei geht und den Vorraum verlässt. 

“Captain Alister,” bellt der Colonel und Drew steht auf, atmet tief durch und geht in die Höhle des Löwen. Er salutiert und steht stramm während ihn der Colonel mustert. 

“Stehen sie bequem, Captain,” sagt er nach einem langen Moment und Drew gehorcht.

“Nehmen Sie Platz. Sie können sich sicher denken warum ich Sie herbestellt habe, oder, Captain?” Er lehnt sich zurück, nimmt seine Brille ab und legt sie auf eine Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch. Drews Mund wird trocken. Doch er geht den Schritt nach vorne und setzt sich wie befohlen. 

“Ich denke schon, Sir,” antwortet er langsam. Dawson atmet tief durch bevor er nickt. 

“Captain, ich möchte nur wissen warum? Ich meine Sie sind einer meiner besten Offiziere. Ich war immer sehr zufrieden mit ihnen und nun das? Es ist das eine, dass Sie verhaftet worden sind in einem Etablissement wie dem… Adonis… aber Drogenbesitz? Captain, das kann ich nicht dulden.”

“Ich verstehe, Sir. Und ich möchte anfügen, dass es mir leid tut und…” Drew fängt an sich zu entschuldigen doch Colonel Dawson unterbricht ihn mit einer harschen Geste. 

“Sie haben sich bisher nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, Captain. Deswegen werde ich sie nur degradieren und ihnen den Sold von sechs Monaten aberkennen.” 

Drew wird blass und ihm wird schlecht. Am liebsten würde er jetzt aufstehen und sich übergeben, aber noch hat ihn Colonel Dawson nicht entlassen und so sitzt er auf dem Stuhl und versucht nicht auch noch auf seinen Teppich zu kotzen. 

“Drew, bitte sagen sie mir wie es dazu kommen konnte.” Der Tonfall des Colonels verändert sich auf einmal und er lehnt sich leicht nach vorne, die Arme auf dem Schreibtsich abgestützt. Drew kann gerade noch verhindern zu schnauben. 

“Würden sie mir glauben, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass es nicht meine Drogen waren?” Fragt er und schaut Dawson direkt in die Augen. 

“Wollen sie damit sagen, man hat ihnen die Drogen zugesteckt?” Will der Colonel wissen. “Man hat bei ihnen einen Test gemacht und der war positiv.” 

“Ich weiß. Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich nur Cola getrunken hatte und… man hat es mir wohl ins Getränk getan, ich kann es nur nicht beweisen,” sagt Drew und Dawson nickt wieder.

“Es tut mir leid, aber dann kann ich nichts weiter tun,” erklärt der Colonel. “Wegtreten, Lieutenant Alister.” 

Drew steht auf und salutiert wieder. “Ja, Sir.” Er verlässt das Büro und fühlt sich noch schlechter als vorher. Zumindest muss er nicht in den Knast, denkt er während er zur nächsten Toilette eilt. 

Nur Sekunden später steht er würgend in einer Kabine doch da er außer Kaffee nichts im Magen hat, ist es nur Flüssigkeit und Galle, die er in die Schüssel spuckt. Dennoch geht es ihm nicht besser. Wie betäubt geht Drew zum Waschbecken, dreht den Hahn auf und wirft sich einige Hände voll kaltem Wasser ins Gesicht. Ihm ist immer noch schlecht als er das Gebäude verlässt, ganz mechanisch zu seinem Pick-Up läuft, einsteigt und den Motor startet. Doch dann sitzt er im Wagen und kann einfach nicht losfahren. Er starrt auf das Lenkrad und überlegt, was er jetzt machen soll. 

Er schaltet den Motor wieder ab, schreit das Lenkrad an, schlägt mit der Faust auf das Armaturenbrett und wischt ärgerlich die Tränen ab, die ihm über die Wangen laufen. 

“Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!” Schreit Drew und schlägt auf Armaturenbrett und Beifahrersitz doch dann geht die Fahrertür auf.

“Der Sitz kann nichts dafür,” sagt die Person und Drew starrt in TC’s Gesicht.

“Was willst du?” Schnauzt Drew und TC seufzt theatralisch. 

“Los, rutsch rüber,” sagt er und wedelt mit der Hand um ihn wegzuscheuchen. 

“Was du willst, hab ich gefragt,” wiederholt Drew. TC presst Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seine Nasenwurzel. 

“Ich war zufällig hier und hab dich gesehen. Du siehst nicht aus als ob du in der Lage bist zu fahren. Also, rutsch rüber. Ich fahr dich,” sagt TC. 

“Zufall? Das glaub ich dir nicht… hat sich Krista verplappert?!” Schnappt Drew, bleibt aber standhaft auf dem Fahrersitz.

“Nein hat sie nicht. Wieso?” TC runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. Drew atmet aus und rutscht endlich auf den Beifahrersitz. 

“Ach vergiss es. Von mir aus kannst du fahren, aber lass mich dann zuhause in Ruhe.” TC steigt ein, schlägt die Tür zu und startet den Motor wieder. Er schweigt während er ausparkt und den Pick-Up auf die Straße lenkt. Doch als er dann nach rechts abbiegt, schaut Drew ihn verwirrt an.

“Du weißt schon, dass ich in der anderen Richtung wohne?” Fragt er und TC grinst.

“Wir fahren nicht zu dir nach Hause,” erklärt er nüchtern und ohne Drew anzuschauen. 

“Was wird das, TC?” Fragt Drew.

“Du musst den Kopf frei bekommen und da ich dich kenne, weiß ich genau, was du jetzt brauchst.” Dieses Mal schaut TC in seine Richtung. 

“TC…” fängt er an doch der andere Mann schüttelt kurz den Kopf. 

“Wir fahren zum Boxclub.” 

“Du willst also ein paar auf die Fresse?” Fragt Drew. 

“Wenn du denkst du schaffst das…” TC lacht kurz auf und lenkt den Wagen auf den Parkplatz vor dem Club, parkt und steigt aus. 

Vor dem Boxclub blickt Drew in das freche Grinsen von Marty, der lässig neben der Türe lehnt und auf sie gewartet zu haben scheint. Er hat immer noch ein Pflaster über der Nase.

“Juhu, die Prinzessin ist da,” freut sich Marty und begrüßt Drew mit einer Umarmung.

“Soll ich dir noch mal die Nase brechen?” Erwidert Drew und kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

“Nee, diesmal nicht… und außerdem hab ich dich das letzte Mal mit Absicht gewinnen lassen.” Marty öffnet die Türe und zusammen gehen die drei in den Club. 

“Gib’s zu, du wolltest nur ne Gratis-Schönheits-OP,” frotzelt Drew, dessen Laune sich schon stark gebessert hat. “Aber ich sag dir was, es hat nicht geholfen.” 

Verwirrt schaut Marty ihn an. “Also erstmal brauch ich im Gegensatz zu dir keine Schönheits-OP denn eine Schönheit wie mich kann nix entstellen und außerdem, so ein Knick in der Nase ist sexy und beeindruckt die Ladies.”

“Ja, ja, red dir das nur ein,” steigt TC in die Frotzelei mit ein und Marty fasst sich gespielt entrüstet ans Herz. 

“Wieso einreden, ich bin so… und ihr seid einfach nur neidisch.” Zusammen gehen die drei in die Umkleide und ziehen sich um, um sich dann in der Halle auf dem Laufband aufzuwärmen.

“Ich finde wir sollten ne Wette abschließen, wenn ich dich besiege, dann zahlst du nach dem Training im Steakhouse meiner Wahl die Rechnung.” Stichelt Marty und wirft Drew einen Luftkuss zu.

“Und was ist, wenn ich gewinne?” Fragt Drew und Marty grinst wieder.

“Na dann zahl ich und wir gehen zum Hot-Dog Stand.” 

“Nein, du zahlst und _ich_ wähle das Lokal aus,” gibt Drew zurück. 

“Klingt fair,” meint TC und zuckt mit den Schultern. Er lässt die beiden miteinander kabbeln, weil er merkt, dass dieser Marty Drew gut tut.

Nach zehn Minuten auf dem Laufband gehen alle drei zum Ring, ziehen Handschuhe an und machen sich bereit. 

“Was passiert eigentlich wenn er gewinnt?” Fragt Marty plötzlich und zeigt mit dem Kinn auf TC. Beide, Drew und Marty, schauen in TCs Richtung, schauen sich wieder an und müssen lachen.

“Nee.” Beide schütteln den Kopf. 

“Hey,” protestiert TC gespielt beleidigt. 

“Ich würde sagen ich halte mich raus, und sorge stattdessen dafür, dass ihr euch nicht tot prügelt,” entscheidet TC.

“Er hat nur Schiss?” Fragt Marty und Drew kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

“Ne, er hat nur gesehen, wie du das letzte Mal ausgesehen hast,” meint Drew. 

Beide steigen in den Ring. TC klettert auch mit nach oben, aber er bleibt außerhalb stehen. Drew und Marty klettern durch die Seile auf die Matte und nach einigen Sekunden fangen sie an miteinander zu kämpfen. Und wie immer, wenn sie gemeinsam im Ring stehen, schonen sie sich nicht gegenseitig, teilen Schläge aus und stecken ein, frotzeln nebenbei und stacheln sich selbst auf. Und wie beim letzten Mal merkt Drew wie die Anspannung von ihm abfällt, wie er seine Probleme vergessen kann und wie er tatsächlich den Kopf frei bekommt. TC steht weiterhin am Ring, beobachtet und grinst leise vor sich hin während Drew und Marty sich im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ‘die Rübe einschlagen’. 

Nach mehr als einer Stunde fallen beide einfach um, die Erschöpfung ist zu groß und nun betritt TC den Ring, baut sich zwischen ihnen auf und grinst nach unten. 

“Sorry, Drew. Aber Marty hat gewonnen,” sagt er und zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. 

“Alter, was geht! Das ist unfair!” Beschwert sich Drew.

“Wieso? Willst du noch ne Runde?” Fragt Marty und schafft es mit Mühe den Kopf zu drehen. 

“Ne, okay. Hast gewonnen. Wo willst du mit uns essen?” Gibt Drew endlich nach. 

“Ich würde sagen, erstmal duschen, dann flicke ich euch zusammen und dann entscheiden wir wo wir essen,” meint TC und greift mit beiden Händen nach unten um Marty und Drew auf die Füße zu helfen. 

“Klingt nach nem Plan,” gibt Marty zu und schleppt sich zur Dusche. Drew und TC folgen ihm in einem kleinen Abstand. Doch bevor sie die Umkleide betreten, hält Drew TC zurück.

“Danke, Mann,” sagt er leise. TC nickt nur und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. 

“Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du reden willst,” bietet er an und Drew lächelt und nickt. “Okay, und jetzt geh dich sauber machen, du stinkst.” 

Nach der Dusche schaut sich TC die Verletzungen der beiden an, aber sie sind nur oberflächlich. Ein paar Pflaster und beide sind bereit zum Ausgehen. 

“Also,” fragt Drew wieder als sie draußen vor dem Club stehen. “Wohin geht’s?” 

“Kennst du das Chama Gaúcha?” Fragt Marty und beide, Drew und TC schütteln den Kopf. “Das ist ein brasilianisches Steakhouse. Das beste Fleisch, dass ihr jemals gegessen habt.” 

“Brasilianisch?” Fragt TC und Marty lacht. 

“Ja, ich hatte da mal ein Date mit dieser heißen Gatinha und die hat mich da hin geschleppt. Sie hab ich nie wieder gesehen, aber das Lokal ist seitdem mein Favorit,” erzählt er während sich die Drei in Drew’s Pick-Up quetschen, TC hinter dem Steuer. 

“Gatinha?” Will TC wissen und Marty lacht wieder. 

“Jap, heißt so viel wie ‘heiße Braut’ auf Brasilianisch,” grinst er und TC rollt mit den Augen.

“Warum hab ich nur gefragt,” murmelt er und Drew kann sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es fühlt sich fast wieder normal an. Fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Nach dem Essen im Restaurant setzt TC Marty wieder am Boxclub ab und schaut dann zu Drew. 

“Alles klar?” Fragt er. Drew nickt, zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern.

“Weiß nicht,” nuschelt er leise.

TC nickt, steigt aber nicht aus, sondern startet den Motor wieder und fährt los, diesmal in die Richtung von Drews Haus. 

“Was machst du?” Drew dreht den Kopf und schaut seinen Kollegen verwirrt an. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass TC aussteigt und ihn alleine heim fahren lässt.

“Was denkst du?” Fragt TC und schaut für einen kurzen Moment in seine Richtung. 

“Du musst das nicht tun, weißt du?” 

“Ja, weiß ich. Aber dafür sind Freunde nun mal da,” sagt er und zuckt lässig die Schulter. “Ich weiß wie beschissen es mir nach der Trennung von Jordan ging. Ich hab viel Blödsinn gemacht.”

“Ich erinnere mich.” Drew lächelt. 

“Glaub mir, Kumpel, ich weiß wie’s dir geht. Man hat das Gefühl als wäre einem der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden, man sieht keinen Sinn darin weiterzumachen, man geht zu Extemen über.” TC lenkt das Auto sicher durch die Straßen. Er schaut nicht in Drews Richtung doch Drew fühlt sich dennoch beobachtet von ihm. 

“Ich bin zum Fallschirmspringen gegangen. Ich bin aus Hubschraubern gesprungen und von Wolkenkratzern. Das weiß keiner hier. Ich bin mit dem Motorrad durch die Gegend gefahren und zwar was der Motor hergegeben hat. Mehr als einmal wäre ich beinahe abgestiegen. Ich hab wahllos Streit angefangen, mich in Bars geprügelt. Verstehst du?” 

“Ich denke schon…” murmelt Drew. 

“Ich _weiß_ , was du durchmachst. Und glaub mir, all diese Übersprungshandlungen… das bringt nichts. Gar nichts. Außer, dass du dich selbst gefährdest.” 

“TC, ich…” fängt Drew an doch TC unterbricht ihn.

“Ich will dir keine Standpauke halten, Drew, wirklich nicht. Ich will dir nur sagen, ich weiß wie es dir geht und… versuch dich nicht umzubringen, okay? Deine Sauferei und… und mehr… das bringt nichts. Davon wird’s nicht besser, glaub mir. Eher das Gegenteil.” 

“Das _weiß_ ich doch,” schnauft Drew frustriert. “Aber…” 

“Es wird besser. Es klingt banal und nervig, aber es wird besser,” sagt TC eindringlich als er den Pick-Up vor Drews Haus parkt. 

“TC, ich bin heute wegen Drogenbesitz degradiert worden und mein Sold wurde mir für 6 Monate gestrichen,” flüstert Drew.

“Shit,” flucht TC. “Kommst du klar? Ich mein, finanziell?” 

Drew zuckt die Schultern. 

“Mal schaun… er fehlt mir so sehr… er… er hat Buddy einfach mitgenommen.”

“Sag nicht Rick war da?”

“Er war bei Mrs. Johnson,” sagt Drew ganz leise. TC weiß, dass die alte Dame immer auf den Hund aufpasst, wenn niemand da ist. 

“Und jetzt?” fragt TC. Drew atmet tief ein und lässt die Luft langsam durch den Mund entweichen.

“Ich weiß nicht. Jetzt hab ich beide verloren, schätz ich mal.” 

“Das glaube ich nicht… Rick würde dir das niemals antun, da bin ich sicher.” 

“Ach ja? Er ist weg, mein Hund ist weg… und ich…” Er stoppt und schaut TC an. “Was bleibt mir noch?” 

“Ich... “ TC weiß nicht was er darauf sagen soll. “Du hast einen Job, du hast Freunde, du bist ein super MMA-Kämpfer und…” 

“Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich wieder jemand finden werde,” schnappt Drew und TC atmet tief durch und grinst.

“Melanie,” sagt er dann und Drew wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er weiß, dass TC seit einigen Wochen mit einer Anwältin ausgeht. “Ich hasse dich,” brummelt er und TC klopft ihm gutmütig auf die Schultern. 

“Ja, ich weiß, es ist schrecklich wenn ich Recht habe,” grinst er wieder. Doch dann wird er schlagartig wieder ernst und wiederholt seine Frage von vorhin. “Im Ernst, Drew, kommst du klar?” 

“Ja, wird schon irgendwie. Ich mein, ist ja nicht so dass ich nie was zurückgelegt hätte, ein paar Dollar hab ich schon,” sagt er langsam doch TC schüttelt den Kopf.

“Das meine ich nicht.” 

“Ich komm klar. Musste ja die letzten Wochen auch klar kommen,” brummt Drew. TC grunzt und dreht den Kopf. 

“Und wir wissen ja wohin das geführt hat.” 

“Mann TC, ich bin ganz allein… mich macht diese Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht nach Rick und jetzt auch noch Buddy wahnsinnig… ich will sie wieder haben.”

“Ich weiß, ich versteh dich ja auch. Ganz ernsthaft, ich würde eher an dir zweifeln, wenn es nicht so wäre. Aber du kannst dich deswegen nicht hängen lassen. Du kannst deswegen nicht aufhören zu leben, verstehst du? Mir ging’s auch total beschissen als das mit Jordan in die Brüche gegangen ist, das weißt du. Aber weißt du was mir geholfen hat? Ich wusste, dass ich Freunde habe, die für mich da sind. Und ihr wart für mich da. Und jetzt sind wir für dich da. Du bist _nicht_ allein. Und das mit Rick… ich will nicht sagen, ‘es renkt sich schon wieder ein’, weißt du. Aber das Leben geht weiter, ob du mitgehst oder nicht.” TC lehnt sich zurück und schaut zu Drew. “Du bist nicht alleine. Wenn dir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, dann ruf an. Du weißt dass du uns jederzeit anrufen kannst.” 

“TC, ich…” unterbricht Drew doch TC lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

“Aber bitte, bitte, Drew, halt dich von diesem Club, diesem Typen fern. Der ist nicht gut für dich.” 

Drew sitzt neben ihm, zusammengesunken, und nickt nur. Er weiß, dass er sich von Dave und vom Adonis fern halten wird. Die sehen ihn definitiv nicht wieder. 

“Ich geh jetzt rein, ich bin müde und kaputt,” meint Drew und steigt aus.

“Okay ich hau dann jetzt ab und wenn was ist, dann ruf an und ich bin für dich da.”

“Danke,” flüstert Drew. Und auch TC steigt aus, immerhin sitzen sie in Drew’s Pick-Up. 

“Wie kommst du jetzt nach Hause?” Fällt Drew noch ein und TC zuckt die Schultern.

“Ich glaub, ich werd mal wieder den öffentlichen Personennahverkehr in Anspruch nehmen.” Er grinst wieder. 

“Ich kann…” will Drew anfangen, doch TC schüttelt wieder den Kopf. 

“Nope. Ich komm klar, ich bin schon groß, ich kann das,” frotzelt er und das zaubert endlich ein Lächeln auf Drews Gesicht. 

“Noch mal,” sagt Drew, “Danke, TC.” Doch TC klopft ihm nur auf die Schulter, lächelt und läuft die Straße entlang weg ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen. Doch gerade, als er in sein Haus gehen will, hört er wieder Schritte hinter sich. Möglicherweise hat TC etwas vergessen und kommt zurück, doch als er sich umdreht, sieht er Mrs. Johnson und ihr Gesichtsaudruck verspricht nichts gutes. 

“Drew, Junge. Gott sei Dank dass du da bist,” keucht sie. So wie es aussieht ist sie gerannt. 

“Mrs. Johnson, um Himmels Willen,” platzt es aus Drew raus. “Was ist denn los?” 

“Es ist was passiert…” sie keucht immer noch, “es ist Rick,” sagt sie dann und schlagartig weicht das ganze Blut aus Drew. Er ist blaß wie die Wand. 

“WAS! Was ist passiert!” 

“Rick… er wollte sich melden. Vor zwei Tagen… ich kann ihn nicht erreichen… da muss was passiert sein.” Sie hält sich an Drews Arm fest und er kann spüren, wie sie zittert. Ohne nachzudenken schließt er die Haustüre auf und führt sie hinein, lässt sie sich auf die Couch setzen und holt ihr erst Mal ein Glas Wasser. Er würde keine Informationen aus ihr raus bekommen, wenn sie jetzt auch noch zusammenklappt.

Als Mrs. Johnson getrunken hat und ein bisschen beruhigt hat, hockt Drew sich neben sie und nimmt ihre Hand.

“So, und jetzt langsam. Was ist los?” Er darf sich nicht anmerken lassen wie sehr beunruhigt er ist, das würde auch die alte Dame nur aufregen. 

“Rick… als er Buddy abgeholt hat, hat er gesagt, dass er wandern gehen wollte und… er wollte sich melden… aber seit zwei Tagen kann ich ihn nicht erreichen. Da muss was passiert sein, Drew,” sagt sie und greift wieder nach seiner Hand. 

“Shit,” flucht er und er sieht, dass Mrs. Johnson den Tränen nahe ist. 

“Bitte Drew, du musst ihn suchen und finden… ich hätte ihn nicht weg gehen lassen sollen… was wenn er verletzt ist… oh Gott,” steigert sich Mrs Johnson immer rein.

“Mrs. Johnson, bitte…” Drew versucht sie zu beruhigen. “... wohin genau ist er gefahren?” Fragt er. Er braucht mehr Informationen. 

“Er ist mit Buddy an den Medina Lake gefahren,” sagt sie. Drew versucht nicht laut aufzustöhnen.

“Der See ist groß. Wohin genau?” 

“Er… er… er hat gesagt… da wo er mit dir war…” stammelt Mrs. Johnson nun und Drew nickt. 

“Okay, ich fahre gleich dort hin und schau ob ich was heraus finde und sie gehen bitte nach Hause, vielleicht meldet er sich ja doch noch bei ihnen.”

Ohne nachzudenken rennt Drew zu seinem Auto, springt hinter das Lenkrad und startet den Motor. Wie in Trance fährt er die bekannte Strecke doch die Fahrt zum See kommt Drew schier endlos vor. ‘Mann Rick, wo bist du nur… wie kannst du mir und Mrs Johnson nur sowas antun,’ denkt er sich vor Sorge und tritt das Gaspedal durch. Ihm ist egal ob er zu schnell unterwegs ist und er hofft nur, dass ihn die Cops nicht anhalten. Er hat keine Zeit zu verlieren. Nach einigen Stunden ist er schließlich an ihrem Platz angekommen. Er parkt den Pick-Up vor dem Büro des Verwalters, steigt aus und schaut sich um. Es ist wunderschön und in ihm kommen Erinnerungen hoch, die ihm auch gleichzeitig die Tränen in die Augen schießen lassen.

Ärgerlich wischt er sich die Augen und geht zum Büro. Niemand ist am Empfang doch eine kleine Glocke steht auf dem Tresen. Ungeduldig klingelt Drew und tappt mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden weil es einfach viel zu lange dauert, bis der ältere Mann angewackelt kommt.

“Guten Abend,” sagt er und lächelt. “Was kann ich für sie tun?” 

“Rick Lincoln, ist der hier abgestiegen?” Fragt Drew, völlig auf Höflichkeiten verzichtend. 

“Junger Mann, es tut mir leid, aber wir geben keine Informationen über unsere Gäste heraus,” sagt der Mann und das Lächeln ist von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. 

“Es ist wichtig!” Schnappt Drew doch der Mann schüttelt den Kopf. 

“Wie ich schon sagte…” fängt er wieder an doch Drew unterbricht ihn sofort.

“Bitte!” Es ist mehr ein Flehen als eine Frage. “Er meldet sich nicht und niemand weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist. Ich... “ Drew leckt sich vorsichtig über die Lippen. “Ich _muss_ wissen ob er in Ordnung ist. Bitte!” 

“Jeder sagt es ist wichtig, aber…” 

“Wenn er da ist, ist er mit einem Hund, einem braunen Pitbull hier und er hat eine Prothese, weil er sein Bein verloren hat.” 

Der ältere Mann mustert ihn lange und seufzt dann. Er öffnet das Gästebuch und schaut hinein. 

“Wie ich schon sagte, ich darf ihnen keine Informationen über unsere Gäste geben,” wiederholt er, legt das Buch offen auf den Tresen, schaut Drew noch einmal in die Augen und geht dann nach hinten in sein Büro. 

Drew wartet, bis der Mann die Türe geschlossen hat bevor er über den Tresen greift, das Buch umdreht und liest. Rick war hier aber laut den Unterlagen ist er vor drei Tagen abgreist. 

“VERFLUCHT!” Schimpft Drew und sackt nach unten. Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an den Tresen und muss sich erst einmal sammeln. Rick war hier aber nun ist er wieder fort und er meldet sich nicht und niemand weiß, wo er ist. Weiß Gott, was mit ihm passiert ist und er, Drew, hat keine Ahnung wie er ihn finden soll. 

“Alles in Ordnung, junger Mann?” Fragt der ältere Mann, der zurück gekommen ist, wieder und schaut über seinen Tresen. Drew nickt nur, steht auf und geht langsam zu seinem Fahrzeug. 

Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hat zückt er sein Handy und wählt Kennys Nummer. 

“Hey, Drew! Was geht?” Fragt Kenny sofort als er den Anruf angenommen hat.

“Ich…” fängt Drew an doch dann weiß er nicht weiter. 

“Drew, Kumpel, alles okay?” Kennys Stimme klingt besorgt.

“Nein, nicht okay,” nuschelt Drew. “Rick ist verschwunden und… und ich… ich weiß nicht weiter.” 

“Verschwunden? Was meinst du mit verschwunden?” 

“Er hätte sich bei Mrs. Johnson melden sollen aber er tut es nicht. Sie sagt, er ist nach Medina Lake gefahren, aber da ist er nicht. Und jetzt…” 

“Du bist in Medina Lake?” Fragt Kenny ungläubig. 

“Ja… ich… ich muss doch wissen ob es ihm gut geht,” murmelt Drew. 

“Hat er sein Telefon dabei?” Will kenny wissen. Drew runzelt die Stirn. Was war das denn für ne Frage?

“Wieso?” Fragt Drew. 

“Na weil man ihn damit orten kann, Blitzmerker.” 

Drew schlägt sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. Wieso hatte er da nicht dran gedacht?

“Und du…” fängt er an doch Kenny unterbricht in wieder.

“Ich? Nein, ich bin Krankenpfleger. Aber du kennst meinen Cousin Shaun?” 

“Nein,” gibt Drew zu. “Du hast zwar schon ab und zu von ihm gesprochen, aber…” 

“Ist ja auch egal. Er kann ihn finden, das ist wichtig.” 

“Das kann er?” 

“Was denkst du, warum er drei Jahre im Knast war?” Fragt Kenny nun. 

“Oh… oh nein… ich mein, das ist klasse aber ich will nicht, dass er wieder in den Knast muss,” sagt Drew schnell. Er will nicht noch mehr Leben verpfuschen, ihm reichen die, die er schon _auf dem Gewissen_ hat. 

“Quatsch keine Opern, Shaun kann sein Talent ausnahmsweise mal für ne gute Sache nutzen. Und wer sagt denn, dass er erwischt wird? Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dafür mildernde Umstände gibt.” 

“Kenny, ich…” 

“Kein Problem, Kumpel. Dafür hat man Freunde,” sagt Kenny und Drew nickt. Dann fällt ihm ein, das er am Telefon ist.

“Danke, Kenny. Echt, ich… ich weiß das zu schätzen,” sagt Drew leise und Kenny lacht gutmütig. Drew gibt ihm Ricks Telefonnummer und hört wie Kenny sie aufschreibt. 

“Bau keinen Scheiß, okay. Ich ruf dich gleich wieder an,” sagt er und legt auf. Drew atmet ein paar Mal tief durch. 

Nach zehn Minuten klingelt Drews Handy.

“Also Drew, pass gut auf… Ricks Handy wurde im Big Bend National Park geortet… ich hoffe das hilft… genaueres war leider nicht möglich,” informiert ihn Kenny.

“Big Bend National Park?” Platzt es aus Drew raus. “Was um Himmels Willen will er denn da?” 

“Naja, der Park ist für seine Wanderrouten bekannt,” meint Kenny. Ja, Rick war immer sehr gerne wander gegangen und er hat sich nicht die einfachsten Routen ausgesucht. 

“Shit,” flucht Drew. “Danke, Kenny. Ich schulde dir was,” sagt er, beendet den Anruf und startet den Motor sofort. Doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie er fahren muss. Also sitzt er weitere fünf Minuten fluchend im Auto und programmiert sein Navi. 

Es ist spät Abends als er endlich, müde, hungrig und extrem schlecht gelaunt in Lajitas ankommt. Um diese Uhrzeit kann er nicht mehr losgehen und sich auch nicht mehr durchfragen ob Rick gesehen wurde. Völlig erschöpft fährt Drew auf den nächsten Parkplatz und sortiert seine Gedanken. 

Gerade als er aussteigen will, klingelt sein Telefon. Er sieht Kristas Namen im Display. 

“Wo zur Hölle steckst du?” schnauzt sie sobald er abgenommen hat. 

“Was… woher…” 

“Kenny hat mich angerufen und gesagt, dass du nicht zurück gekommen bist vom Medina Lake.” 

“Woher will er das denn wissen? Vielleicht war ich einfach nur in der Badewanne?” 

“Er steht vor deinem Haus,” schnappt Krista. Okay, das könnte erklären woher er das weiß. “Also? Sag mir nicht dass du nach Lajitas gefahren bist.” Krista klingt ungeduldig und besorgt. 

“Ich… ich… also… naja… ja da bin ich,” nuschelt Drew kleinlaut. 

“Und, was hast du vor?” 

“Naja… ich wollte…” Fängt Drew wieder an doch Krista unterbricht ihn.

“Du gehst auf keinen Fall alleine los!” Schnappt sie. 

“Und wer…” 

“Wir kommen mit dir,” unterbricht sie ihn ein weiteres Mal. 

“Wer ist wir?” Nun ist Drew etwas verwirrt.

“TC und ich. Wir kommen. Du bleibst wo du bist, verstanden?” 

“Aber Rick…” 

“Kein aber. Du kannst das nicht alleine machen. Nicht in deinem Zustand. Du wartest, wir kommen.” 

“Na gut,” gibt Drew endlich nach. 

“Und Drew… versuch etwas zu schlafen.” 

Drew klappt seinen Sitz runter und deckt sich mit seiner Jacke etwas zu, aber an Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schließt sieht er Rick und Buddy schwer verletzt irgendwo im Wald liegen und diese Vorstellung macht ihn fast wahnsinnig. Doch irgendwann wacht er auf und es ist wieder hell. Irgendwann muss er wohl doch eingeschlafen sein.

Er öffnet die Tür und steigt wie gerädert aus. Keine allzu gute Idee im Auto zu schlafen. Er schaut auf seine Uhr. Halb sieben. Doch Krista und TC sind noch nicht zu sehen. Er checkt sein Telefon, kein Anruf, keine SMS. 

Drew gähnt. Er braucht Kaffee und zwar dringend. Und auch wenn er nicht wirklich hungrig ist, er weiß, wenn er nach Rick suchen will, muss er was essen. Nicht weit entfernt von seinem Parkplatz ist ein Diner und dorthin geht er. Den Pick-Up lässt er stehen, ihm tut immer noch der Rücken weh. 

Im Diner angekommen setzt er sich hin und bestellt bei der Kellnerin Kaffee, Eier mit Speck und Toast und schickt Krista dann eine Nachricht wo er ist, falls sie in der Zwischenzeit ankommen. Das Essen ist köstlich, die Frau in dem Diner versteht was vom kochen und so bestellt er sich noch eine Ladung Pancakes mit Ahornsirup, die er auch gierig in sich hineinschaufelt.

“Sie haben aber Hunger… genau wie der junge Mann vor ein paar Tagen… der konnte auch nicht genug von meinen Pancakes bekommen,” meint die Frau gut gelaunt hinter der Theke, als sie Drew eine zweite Portion hinstellt.

Schlagartig hört Drew zu essen auf und schaut sie an. Er weiß wie sehr Rick Pancakes liebt.

“Ungefähr so groß wie ich, hellbraune Haare, Beinprothese und Hund?” Fragt er.

“Ja, ein Pitbull. Kennen sie ihn?” 

“Ja. Seinetwegen bin ich hier. Er ist nicht angekommen und hat sich auch nicht mehr gemeldet,” erklärt Drew. 

Drew legt sein Besteck zur Seite, greift in seine Hosentasche und holt sein Telefon heraus. Er drückt ein paar Tasten und zeigt ihr dann ein Bild von sich und Rick. 

“Ja, das ist er. Er hatte Zeug zum wandern dabei, wirkte aber aber auf mich nicht ganz bei der Sache… War mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg. Außerdem… die Route ist nicht gerade ungefährlich und er mit seiner Beinprothese…” 

“Wie lange ist das her?” Fragt Drew nun und die Frau runzelt die Stirn, überlegt.

“Müsste… zwei… nein, drei Tage her sein. Ja, drei Tage.” Sie nickt.

In diesem Moment kommen TC und Krista in das Diner und setzen sich zu ihm.

Die beiden bestellen auch erst Mal Kaffee und Frühstück. Sie sind die ganze Nacht durchgefahren um hier zu sein. 

“Ihr drei schaut aus als könntet ihr ne Mütze Schlaf vertragen… ich vermiete am Ortsrand ein paar Hütten.. Ruhen sie sich erst mal aus und kommen zu Kräften… was meinen sie?” Schlägt die Wirtin vor.

Drew schüttelt den Kopf. “Geht nicht. Rick hätte sich gemeldet, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Da muss was passiert sein,” sagt er. Krista, die gerade eine große Gabel voll Rührei in den Mund geschaufelt hat, nickt bestätigend. 

“Wenigstens ein, zwei Stunden. Wir sind die ganze Nacht gefahren und wenn wir nicht auch irgendwo runter fallen wollen, sollten wir uns konzentrieren können. Ich hab gehört die Route ist nicht ohne,” mischt sich TC ein.

“Die Route ist nur für Experten,” bestätigt die Wirtin und TC schaut zu Drew. 

“Aber…” fängt er wieder an.

“Junge, du hilfst deinem Freund nicht, wenn du selbst stürzt,” sagt sie und nach kurzem Zögern nickt er endlich. 

“Gut. Aber nur ein paar Stunden.” 

“Klar,” sagt TC und schaut dann wieder zur Diner-Besitzerin. “Wir nehmen eine der Hütten.” 

Murrend zahlt Drew die Rechnung für sich und seine Freunde und fährt dann mit ihnen zu der Hütte. Die Wirtin hat ihnen den Schlüssel schon im Diner gegeben. Die Hütte ist klein aber fein. Sie hat zwei Schlafzimmer, ein Duschbad und eine kleine Kochecke im Wohnzimmer.

Drew blickt sich kurz um, sieht die beiden Schlafzimmer und verkündet dann, dass er auf der Couch schlafen würde. Krista schaut ihn an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

“Blödsinn! Schau dir doch das kleine Ding an. Da machst du dir mehr kaputt als dir lieb ist. Wir sind beide erwachsene Menschen, ich denke wir kriegen das hin nebeneinander zu liegen und zu schlafen,” bestimmt sie. TC zieht eine Braue nach oben, schnappt sich dann aber seinen Rucksack und verzieht sich in eines der beiden Schlafzimmer.

Drew atmet tief durch. Eigentlich würde er ungern mit Krista in einem Bett schlafen, nicht nach dem was das letzte Mal passiert ist, aber er weiß das sie recht hat. Die Couch ist wirklich nicht zum Schlafen gemacht und der Fußboden sieht auch nicht verlockend aus.

“Na gut,” willigt er schließlich ein. Er geht in das andere Schlafzimmer, zieht seine Schuhe aus und legt sich auf eine Seite, möglichst weit von Krista entfernt. Wenig später kommt sie auch, legt sich auf die andere Seite und für einen langen Moment starren beide an die Decke. 

“Danke, für eure Hilfe… wie kann ich das je wieder gut machen.” Flüstert Drew schließlich und schaut zu Krista.

“Für den Anfang würde ich sagen… versuch etwas zu schlafen… mir fallen gleich die Augen zu,” antwortet sie und rollt sich ein. Drew atmet tief durch, stellt den Wecker seines Telefons auf drei Stunden und schließt die Augen.


	10. Chapter 10

Drei Stunden später: 

Piep… Piep… Piep… Drew stöhnt und öffnet die Augen. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet einschlafen zu können und jetzt nervt ihn der verdammte Wecker. Am liebsten würde er ihn einfach abschalten und weiterschlafen in Ricks Armen. 

Moment… Rick… Rick war nicht hier? Wessen Arme… er setzt sich ruckartig auf und schaut über die Schulter und dann fällt ihm wieder ein, dass er sich mit Krista das Bett geteilt hatte, er so weit wie möglich auf einer Seite, sie auf der anderen. Doch jetzt lag sie hinter ihm, ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen. 

Doch als sie auch anfängt sich zu bewegen, schleicht Drew schnell aus dem Bett und ins Bad. Das Duschen tut ihm richtig gut und er merkt auch, dass ihm das Nickerchen gut getan hat. Als er 20 Minuten später aus dem Bad kommt, schaut er in das verschlafene Gesicht von TC, der offensichtlich gerade aus dem Bett gefallen ist. Er grunzt irgendetwas unverständliches, schiebt Drew zur Seite und stolpert selbst ins Bad. Nur eine halbe Minute später hört Drew die Dusche schon wieder. In der Zwischenzeit geht Drew wieder in sein Zimmer, wo Krista immer noch friedlich vor sich hin schlummert. “Hey Krista, aufwachen…” sagt er leise und stupst sie sanft an.

“Ich will noch nicht in die Schule,” murmelt Krista und Drew muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Scheinbar sind seine beiden Kollegen keine Morgenmenschen, wenn man mal von der Tatsache, dass es mittlerweile Nachmittag ist, absieht. 

“Wir sagten drei Stunden, wir müssen jetzt los,” sagt er wieder und Krista zieht sich die Decke über den Kopf. So wie es aussieht brauchen die beiden erst Mal Kaffee. Drew schaut in der Küche in die Schränke aber die sind leer. Das Diner ist nicht weit entfernt und so schnappt sich Drew sein Portemonnaie und den Schlüssel für die Hütte und läuft los. Nur zehn Minuten später ist er mit drei Bechern noch heißem, dampfenden Kaffee wieder da. TC kommt gerade aus seinem Schlafzimmer und Drew drückt ihm einen der Becher in die Hand. Den zweiten stellt er auf den Tisch während er den dritten langsam leert. “Morgen…” kommt eine ziemlich zerzauste, in die Decke gehüllte Krista aus dem Zimmer und schaut ihre Jungs zerknirscht an.

“Kaffee,” sagt TC und deutet auf den übrigen Becher und Kristas Augen leuchten auf. Sie schnappt sich den Pappbecher und leert ihn halb in einem Zug. 

“Bereit?” Fragt Drew. Es war zwar schon nach Mittag, aber sie konnten immer noch gut Strecke machen. TC und Drew waren Gewaltmärsche von ihrer Zeit bei der Army gewöhnt und Krista geht auch regelmäßig wandern, wie sie ihnen vor einiger Zeit mal erzählt hat. 

“Fünf Minuten,” sagt Krista, trinkt den Rest vom Kaffee aus und geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Doch als er sieht, wie TC seine Sachen zusammenpackt, fällt Drew wieder ein, dass er ja ohne irgendwelche Ausrüstung los ist.

“Ich bin gleich wieder da,” meint er. “Ich brauch noch was.” 

“Was?” TC runzelt die Stirn. 

“Ich muss kurz in den General Store, ich hab weder Wanderschuhe noch Jacke noch sonst was dabei,” gibt er zu. TC nickt.

“Aber beeil dich,” sagt er und Drew spurtet los. 

Eine halbe Stunde später steht Drew komplett eingekleidet vor ihnen.

“Also von mir aus kanns los gehen.”

“Na hoffentlich hast du dir auch Blasenpflaster gekauft… in neuen Stiefeln einen Gewaltmarsch machen ist sportlich,” meint TC nur. 

Drew zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, greift in eine Tasche seines nagelneuen Rucksacks und zieht eine Packung Blasenpflaster hervor.

“Ich weiß,” sagt er lakonisch und packt sie wieder weg als Krista lachen muss. 

“Wie ein Pfadfinder. Allzeit bereit.” Sie schüttelt gutmütig den Kopf und schnürt ihre Wanderschuhe. 

“Okay, wir können los,” meint TC. 

Nicht lange darauf stehen alle drei vor der Hütte. Drew schließt zu und wirft den Schlüssel in den Kasten an der Wand, wie ihm die Besitzerin aufgetragen hat. Sie lassen die Fahrzeuge hier, sicher geparkt. Auf dem Parkplatz steht auch ein vertraut aussehender, nagelneuer, blauer Chevy Camaro. Ricks Wagen. Er hat ihn sich gekauft als er endlich aus dem Krankenhaus durfte, speziell für ihn umgebaut. Er ist also immer noch hier. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen machen sie sich endlich auf den Weg. 

Das Wetter ist perfekt für eine Wanderung und so schaffen sie gut Strecke, immer wieder nach Rick Ausschau haltend. Und die Wirtin vom Diner hatte Recht. Die Route war wirklich nur was für Experten. Mehr als ein Mal müssen sich die drei über Hindernisse helfen und Drew fragt sich, wie Rick das alleine geschafft hat, nur mit Buddy an seiner Seite. 

Doch als es dunkel wird müssen sie rasten. Drew würde gerne noch weiter gehen doch er weiß, dass es nichts bringt. Erstens würden sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch verletzen, außerdem können sie nichts sehen wenn es dunkel ist. 

Widerwillig baut Drew mit TC zusammen einen Unterstand auf während Krista den Proviant verteilt und alle drei packen ihre Schlafsäcke aus. 

“Wir sollten abwechselnd Wache halten, hier draußen gibt es sicher Wölfe und Pumas,” meint TC während er auf seinem Trockenfleisch rum kaut. 

“Okay,” sagt Drew und nickt. Er schaut auf seine Uhr. “In ca 7 Stunden ist es hell genug das wir weiter können. Ich würde sagen, jeder wacht 2 Stunden, dann haben wir noch ne Stunde Zeit zum zusammenpacken.” 

“Klingt gut,” bestätigt Krista. “Aber wenn es euch nix ausmacht, dann halte ich die erste Wache.”

“Kein Problem,” meint TC und Drew nickt. 

Nach dem doch recht dürftigen Abendessen rollen sich TC und Drew in ihre Schlafsäcke während Krista Position an einem Baum nicht weit entfernt bezieht.

***

Sobald die Sonne aufgeht, rollen die drei ihre Schlafsäcke zusammen. Drew, der die letzte Wache übernommen hatte, durchsucht den Rucksack nach Frühstück. Es gibt wieder Trockenfleisch und Drew findet noch eine Tüte getrocknete Pfirsiche und verteilt die an TC und Krista.

Als sie ihre Sachen gepackt und gegessen haben, machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Es ist leicht neblig und TC geht voran, Drew geht hinten um zu sichern und Krista in der Mitte um sich umschauen zu können und zu suchen, ob sie Anzeichen von Rick sieht. 

Gegen Mittag klart es auf und sie kommen besser voran, auch wenn es immer noch sehr beschwerlich ist. Und wieder einmal fragt Drew sich, wie Rick das mit der Prothese bewältigen konnte. 

Später am Nachmittag ruft Krista, die etwas zurückgefallen war nach vorne: “Jungs wartet mal, ich glaub ich höre einen Hund bellen.” 

Drew und TC bleiben stehen und lauschen ebenfalls. Ja, eindeutig ein Hund. Krista schaut Drew an und er überlegt für eine Sekunde. 

“Buddy?” Ruft er dann. Könnte ja sein. Und tatsächlich, wieder bellt der Hund. “Buddy?” Ruft Drew noch einmal und geht in die Richtung aus der er das Bellen gehört hatte. Nur wenige Minuten später sieht er einen braunen Schatten.

“Buddy!” Es ist tatsächlich sein Hund und freudig springt er an Drew hoch, leckt ihm über das Gesicht und bellt ununterbrochen. “Rick!” Schreit Drew nun. Wenn Buddy hier ist kann Rick nicht weit sein. ‘Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut!’ Denkt er. 

“Wo ist Rick, Buddy? Wo ist Herrchen?” Buddy bellt wieder. 

“Warte, ich hör was,” ruft TC plötzlich. “Seit mal still.” 

Drew hält Buddys Schnauze weil der Pitbull nicht aufhören will zu bellen. 

“Ich bin hier… hier drüben,” hören sie es leise von rechts und Buddy stürmt los. So schnell sie können, folgen sie dem Hund und nur wenige Augenblicke später stehen die drei Ärzte vor einer Spalte mit einem ziemlich bedröppelt dreinblickenden Rick. So wie es aussieht ist er in wohl gestürzt und in die Spalte gerutscht. 

“Bist du verletzt?” Drew klettert nach unten. Und da sieht er das Problem. Die Prothese hat Rick abgenommen und sie liegt neben ihm und sieht ziemlich demoliert aus. “Was ist passiert?” 

“Ich bin weggerutscht und hab meine Prothese geschrottet und ohne das Ding konnte ich nicht raus klettern,” gibt Rick zu und Drew schließt die Augen für einen Moment. “Du hast mich gesucht? Woher wusstest du…” 

“Mrs. Johnson hat mir gesagt dass du dich nicht gemeldet hast,” sagt Drew leise. Er weiß nicht, wie er mit der ganzen Situation umgehen soll. Doch dann greift Rick nach seiner Hand. 

“Danke, Drew. Danke, dass du nach mir gesucht hast. Danke, dass du mich gefunden hast,” murmelt er. Drew wischt eine Träne aus seinem Auge. 

“Was denkst du denn?” 

“Ich war mir nicht sicher, nach allem…” sagt Rick doch Drew schüttelt den Kopf.

“Nicht jetzt. Erst bringen wir dich hier raus, dann… dann können wir reden, okay?” 

Dankbar drückt Rick Drews Hand und Drew nickt. 

“Okay,” mischt TC sich nun ein. “Drew, du hilfst Rick hier herüber, Krista und ich ziehen ihn hoch.” Drew schaut Rick an. Das war genau ihr Streitgrund die ganze Zeit doch Rick nickt, hält seine Hand nach oben so das Drew ihm auf helfen kann. Er legt Ricks Arm über seine Schulter und hilft ihm zu der Öffnung der Spalte. Es ist schwieriger als gedacht doch zu dritt schaffen sie es Rick nach oben zu befördern. Buddy ist hellauf begeistert, er kläfft freudig erregt und leckt über Ricks Gesicht. Drew reicht die kaputte Prothese und Ricks Rucksack nach oben und dann hilft TC auch ihm hoch. Krista hat sich in der Zwischenzeit schon neben Rick gekniet, schaut sich seine Verletzungen an. 

“Es ist nur oberflächlich,” meint sie. “Ein paar Kratzer, Abschürfungen, leichte Dehydration, ein verstauchter Knöchel.” Und dann wird sie rot wie eine Tomate. 

“Ich hab ja auch nur noch einen Knöchel, den ich mir verstauchen kann, “ sagt Rick. Die drei Ärzte schauen sich verlegen an. “Was? Ich hab mein Bein verloren, nicht meinen Humor.” 

TC grinst und nimmt seine Wasserflasche, öffnet sie und hält sie Rick hin. der schnappt sich die Flasche und trinkt gierig. 

“Langsam,” sagt TC und Rick nickt wieder. Die drei Ärzte sehen wie widerwillig er die Flasche absetzt. Wer weiß wie lange er schon nicht getrunken hat. 

“Wieso hast du niemand angerufen?” Fragt Krista. Rick lacht kurz auf.

“Man kriegt hier keinen Empfang,” sagt er. Sie schaut auf ihr Telefon und tatsächlich, kein Empfang. 

“Verdammt,” murmelt sie. “Wäre hilfreich gewesen.” 

“Also, dann bringen wir dich eben nach Lajitas. Wir kriegen das schon hin,” sagt TC. “Krista, du gehst voraus und alarmierst Hilfe, wir kommen zusammen mit Rick nach. Kriegst du das hin?” 

“Scheißt der Papst in den Wald?” Rutscht es ihr raus und Rick muss grinsen. 

“Okay, dann geh schon mal los. Und sei so gut und nimm Buddy mit, dann müssen wir uns nicht auch noch um ihn sorgen,” sagt TC. 

“Geht klar.” Krista nimmt ihren Rucksack und den von Rick und leint Buddy an um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihr auch folgt. “Wir sehen uns.” Sie lächelt und geht los. 

“So, und nun zu dir,” murmelt TC. “Drew, ich hab ein Seil in meinem Rucksack, das brauche ich.” Drew, der näher an den Rucksäcken dran ist, nickt und sucht nach dem Seil. Er weiß, was TC vor hat. So haben sie in Afghanistan auch ab und an Verletzte wegbringen müssen. Als er das Seil hat, knotet er zwei große Schlaufen, die er und TC sich um eine Schulter legen können. In der Zwischenzeit hat TC den Knöchel provisorisch geschient. 

Drew und TC legen sich die Schlaufen über die Schultern, gehen in die Hocke und schieben das Seil in der Mitte unter Rick’s Hintern. Rick legt seine Arme ebenfalls über ihre Schultern während TC und Drew ihn hinten mit ihren Armen an seiner Hüfte stützen können. Es ist nicht bequem und sicherlich nicht einfach auf diese Weise den Berg wieder runter zu klettern aber es ist möglich. 

“Bereit?” Fragt Drew und beide, Rick und TC, nicken. “Dann los.” 

Es geht nur sehr langsam voran. Wie befürchtet ist es nicht so leicht und mehr als einmal müssen sie Rick absetzen um zu verschnaufen. Rick entschuldigt sich alle paar Minuten doch TC wäscht ihm schließlich den Kopf und macht ihm klar, dass er sich nicht ständig entschuldigen muss. 

“Tut mir leid,” murmelt Rick und TC schaut ihn an, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen. 

“Rick, es reicht… du bist Soldat also reiß dich zusammen!” Schnautzt TC ihn an.

“Ist ja gut… bin ja schon still,” murmelt Rick. 

“Jungs, ich will ja nicht stören, aber wir sollten uns langsam einen Platz für die Nacht suchen,” meint Drew auf einmal und deutet mit dem Kopf auf die einsetzende Dämmerung.

“Du hast recht,” bestätigt TC. Sie gehen noch ein paar Meter bis sie einen einigermaßen geeigneten Platz finden und dann setzen sie Rick vorsichtig ab. 

“Alles klar?” Fragt Drew und Rick nickt. 

“Okay. Dann bauen wir mal den Unterstand auf,” meint Drew. Zusammen mit TC ist der schnell platziert und TC seufzt und reibt sich die Schulter. 

“Ich geh mal ein bisschen Holz sammeln,” sagt er dann und weg ist er. Drew breitet die Schlafsäcke aus und hilft Rick sich auf einen der beiden zu setzen. Danach kniet er neben Rick’s Bein nieder und entfernt den Verband um sich das Bein noch mal anzuschauen. 

“Wie sieht’s aus?” Fragt Rick schließlich um die peinliche Stille zu überspielen. 

“Es ist nicht weiter angeschwollen und wenn das geschient ist sollte es ohne Probleme abheilen,” erklärt Drew und lässt sich endlich auf den zweiten Schlafsack fallen. 

“Danke,” murmelt Rick schließlich nach einem langen Moment. 

“Denkst du wirklich ich hätte dich da verrotten lassen?” Fragt Drew und schaut zu Rick. 

“Nach allem was passiert ist?” 

“Rick ich liebe dich, noch immer… du bist meine große Liebe und das wird sich auch nicht ändern…” flüstert Drew beugt sich zu Rick und haucht ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

“Aber, jetzt erklär mir doch mal warum… warum bist du auf diesen Trip gegangen?”

Rick atmet tief durch und lehnt sich leicht zurück. “Ganz ehrlich?” Fragt er und als Drew nickt, fährt er fort. “Ich wollte mir wohl beweisen, dass ich nicht ganz nutzlos bin. Das ich kein Krüppel bin.” 

“Scheiße, Rick… ich weiß, es lief nicht ganz rund aber…” Fängt Drew an doch Rick unterbricht ihn. 

“Ich will jetzt nicht wieder streiten, Drew,” seufzt er. “Aber ich… ich musste das tun. Verstehst du das nicht?” 

“Aber…”

“Nein, ich… du hast mir ständig alles abgenommen, nichts mehr machen lassen. Ich bin mir völlig nutzlos vorgekommen. Ich musste mir wohl selbst beweisen, dass ich es noch kann. Aber es scheint als ob du recht gehabt hast.” Rick atmet frustriert aus.

“Ich wollte dich nie bevormunden. Ich… ich wollte dir einfach nur helfen,” murmelt Drew. 

“Ich versteh dich ja,” gibt Rick endlich zu. “Aber kannst du mich nicht auch verstehen? Ich hab nur mein Bein verloren. Ich kann noch laufen mit der Prothese, ich kann meine Einkaufstüten tragen, ich kann einen Nagel in die Wand schlagen, ich kann Auto fahren. Ich…” Er schluckt und schaut Drew in die Augen. “Ich kann das alles noch. Ich bin kein Krüppel.” 

“Das hab ich doch auch nie behauptet,” verteidigt sich Drew. 

“Nein, das hast du nicht. Aber sobald ich irgendetwas angefangen habe, warst du da und hast es mir abnehmen wollen. Und das… ich konnte das nicht mehr.” 

“Tut mir leid. Ich… ich weiß doch auch nicht… ich meine… die Situation war neu für uns beide und… schätze ich hab wohl ein bisschen überreagiert, oder?” Drew’s Stimme wird immer leiser.

“Ein bisschen?” Rick schnaubt leise. 

“Okay, ich hab’s gewaltig versaut,” gibt er zu und Rick kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er in das zerknirschte Gesicht von Drew schaut.

“Drew jetzt komm mal her,” sagt er leise und breitet seine Arme aus. Nur zögerlich kommt Drew näher, doch als er schließlich in den Armen seines Freundes liegt, atmen beide erleichtert aus. Es tut einfach gut den anderen wieder zu spüren.

“Ups,” hören beide eine Stimme. “Ich hoffe ich störe nicht.” TC ist zurück mit einem Arm voll Holz und einem breiten und zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen. 

“Nein, natürlich nicht,” sagt Rick doch Drew, der ihn sehr gut kennt, hört den genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme und diese Tatsache lässt ihn hoffen. Langsam löst sich Drew von seinem Freund, bleibt aber so nah, dass er jederzeit Ricks Hand greifen kann. TC schaut von Drew zu Rick und zurück, dann nickt er und fängt an das Holz aufzuschichten für ein Lagerfeuer. 

Wenig später knistert das Feuer und TC geht zu seinem Rucksack und holt einen Beutel getrocknete Feigen heraus. Er nimmt sich eine heraus und reicht den Beutel weiter. 

“Trockenobst?” Fragt Rick ungläubig und TC zuckt mit den Schultern. 

“Ist nahrhaft und hat wenig Gewicht,” erklärt er. Schweigend essen die drei Männer und als es dann dunkel ist steht TC auf, geht ein paar Schritte und lehnt sich gegen einen Felsen. Drew hat sich an einen Baum gelehnt und Rick rutscht zu ihm rüber und quetscht sich mit dem Rücken zwischen seine Beine und lehnt seinen Kopf an Drews Brust. TC schaut zu den beiden rüber und kann nur grinsend den Kopf schütteln, aber davon bekommen die beiden gar nichts mit. Drew hat seine Arme um Rick geschlungen, beugt sich etwas nach vorn und knabbert zärtlich an dessen Ohr. “Hmmm… das gefällt mir, Drew… aber wir sollten anständig bleiben, schließlich sind wir nicht allein.”

“Stimmt,” murmelt Drew doch er lässt seinen Arm wo er ist. Es dauert nicht lange und die beiden sind eingenickt während TC Wache schiebt.

Nach ein paar Stunden weckt TC Drew vorsichtig auf. “Hey Drew, aufwachen. Du bist dran.”

“Wa… was willst du? Lass mich schlafen…”

TC lacht leise als er das zerknautschte Gesicht seines Kollegen sieht. Doch leise grummelnd macht Drew sich daran sich aus dem Schlafsack zu schälen, vorsichtig um Rick nicht zu wecken. Doch Rick ist so übermüdet, ihn könnte vermutlich nicht mal ein vorbeifahrender Panzer wecken. Drew übergibt seinen Schlafsack an TC, da Rick in TC’s Schlafsack schläft. 

“Weck mich in drei Stunden,” sagt TC, rollt sich ein und versucht einzuschlafen. Drew setzt sich an das Feuer, legt etwas Holz nach und beobachtet Rick und TC und die Umgebung. Aber auch Drew ist von den Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen erschöpft und kann kaum die Augen offen halten. 

Doch Ricks Sicherheit ist jetzt wichtiger. Das Licht ist zwar nicht gerade großartig aber dennoch kann Drew die breiten Ringe unter seinen Augen sehen. Er hat wohl in den letzten Tagen gar nicht geschlafen. Und vorhin, als er seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, konnte er seine Rippen recht deutlich spüren. Er hat auch abgenommen. Drew weiß, dass Rick, wenn er gestresst oder aufgewühlt ist, das Essen vergisst. Rick hat in den letzten Wochen nicht sehr gut auf sich acht gegeben und das macht Drew Sorgen. Doch andererseits ist das für ihn auch ein kleines Zeichen der Hoffnung. Auch wenn ihm Rick in seinem bescheuerten Brief gesagt hatte, dass er ihn nicht mehr sehen will, ging es ihm mit dieser Entscheidung wohl selbst nicht so gut. Und er hat sich gefreut ihn zu sehen, hat sich nicht von ihm abgewandt, ganz im Gegenteil. 

Ein leichtes Schnarchen lässt ihn wieder zu den beiden Schlafenden schauen und ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf Drews Lippen. Rick hat wieder diese kleine Falte über der Nase, die er immer dann bekommt, wenn er sich wohl fühlt. Möglicherweise… nein… hoffentlich… hoffentlich schaffen sie es, ihr gemeinsames Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen. 

Drew schaut wieder auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Hälfte der Zeit war schon um und er muss gähnen. 

Mrs. Johnson wird überglücklich sein, dass Rick in Ordnung ist, das nur die Prothese geschrottet ist und ihm außer ein paar Kratzern nicht viel passiert ist. Doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass er ja auch noch eine _Beichte_ abzulegen hat, dass er Rick ja noch von seinen Ausrastern der letzten Wochen erzählen muss, von Dave, von den Drogen, von der Degradierung und dem aberkannten Sold. ‘Shit!’ Denkt er und fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Das… das kann alles kaputt machen. Was, wenn Rick ihm den Seitensprung nicht vergeben kann, auch wenn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ständig flüstert, dass es ja gar kein Seitensprung war da sie ja getrennt waren? Was, wenn er so angewidert von ihm ist, dass er ihn gar nicht mehr sehen will? Was wenn…

“Hör auf so laut zu denken, ich kann nicht schlafen,” murmelt Rick und Drew erschrickt. Er hat eigentlich gedacht er würde schlafen. “Du bist wach?!”

“Ja, bei deinem Gemurmel kann ich nicht schlafen… und außerdem tut mir der Rücken weh,” flüstert Rick und lächelt ihn müde an.

“Du hast mir gefehlt… die letzten Wochen… aber… wir müssen reden,” erwiedert Drew, rutscht hinüber zu ihm und wäre am liebsten zu Rick in den Schlafsack gekrochen.

“Was hast du mir denn zu sagen?” Fragt Rick neugierig.

“Es ist so viel passiert und…” fängt Drew an doch wenn TC sich leise bewegt schließt er schnell den Mund. “Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich klären wenn wir alleine sind.” 

“Gute Idee,” nuschelt TC und Drew seufzt. Nun hat er alle aufgeweckt. Großartig. 

“Okay,” flüstert Drew und rutscht zurück an seinen Felsen, während Rick sich im Schlafsack dreht und versucht es sich bequem zu machen. TC dreht sich einfach um, schmatzt ein paar Mal leise mit den Lippen und fängt wieder zu schnarchen an.

Als Drew Rick einen Blick zuwirft, schließt der demonstrativ die Augen. Er muss lächeln und schaut wieder einmal auf seine Uhr. Noch vier Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang und eine Stunde bis TC wieder die Wache übernimmt. Drew lehnt sich gegen den Felsen und beobachtet Rick wieder. Sobald… sobald sie in Sicherheit wären, würde er ihm alles erzählen. Alles. Er würde Rick nie wieder anlügen. Und… und ihn auch nie wieder betrügen… oder auf sonst irgendeine Art weh tun. Nie wieder. 

Eine Stunde später weckt Drew TC auf und der nickt ihm zu als er ihm den Schlafsack gibt. Drew wickelt sich wieder ein und platziert sich neben Rick und er spürt wieder die vertraute Wärme. Auch Ricks Duft steigt wieder in seine Nase und er schläft zufrieden ein.


	11. Chapter 11

“Da vorne sind sie,” hört Drew als sie endlich nach Mittag um eine Biegung kommen. Und dann sind sie auch schon umringt von Krista, anderen Menschen und einem aufgeregt bellenden Hund. Sofort wird Rick auf eine Trage gelegt und bekommt eine Infusion und dann tragen die ausgebildeten Bergretter ihn auch schon weg. Drew folgt ihnen auf dem Fuß. 

“Danke,” ruft er über die Schulter noch Krista zu doch dann muss er sich sputen um den Sanitätern nach zu kommen. Auch Buddy weicht nicht von der Seite seiner Herren, doch als sie am Rettungswagen stehen, darf Buddy nicht mit rein. 

Zum Glück kommen TC und Krista auch gleich und wieder einmal übergibt Drew die Leine an Krista. Buddy winselt kläglich als Drew mit in den Rettungswagen steigt. 

“Du kannst nicht mit, Schätzchen,” sagt Krista als sie neben dem Pitbull auf ein Knie geht um ihn zu beruhigen. 

Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus dauert vergleichsweise lange doch Drew ist klar, dass sie hier nicht in der Stadt sind wo es mehr als nur eine Klinik gibt. Doch dann sind sie endlich da und Rick wird ausgeladen und in ein Behandlungszimmer gebracht. 

Drew muss sich zurückhalten um den Ärzten nicht ständig in die ‘Arbeit’ zu pfuschen doch ein strenger Blick von Rick hat ihn gleich gestoppt. Und so sitzt er in einer Ecke, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes auf seinen Händen, beobachtet den behandelnden Arzt und Rick und beißt sich auf die Lippen um seine Kommentare für sich zu behalten. 

Doch der Arzt, Dr. Lambert, ist nicht schlecht. Schnell, zügig und äußerst professionell kümmert er sich um die nur notdürftig versorgten Verletzungen, schient den verstauchten Knöchel und trägt eine Salbe auf die Kratzer von der kaputten Prothese am Stumpf auf. Er hängt auch noch eine Infusion an um die fehlende Flüssigkeit aufzufüllen. 

“Ich würde sie gerne zur Beobachtung heute Nacht hier behalten,” sagt Dr. Lambert aber dann wirft er Drew, der immer noch auf seinen Händen sitzt, einen Blick zu. “... doch ich denke sie sind in guten Händen wenn sie gehen möchten.” 

Drew weiß, dass er Rick erwartungsvoll anschaut und nach einem längeren Moment nickt er schließlich. “Ich denke, wir gehen,” sagt er. Drew ist erleichtert und als ein Krankenpfleger einen Rollstuhl bringt und Rick drin sitzt, fährt er ihn selbst zur Tür. 

Vor dem Krankenhaus wartet Krista mit einem ungeduldigen Buddy, der gar nicht weiß wen er zuerst begrüßen soll, als seine Herrchen auf sie zukommen. Doch Drew hält sich erst Mal zurück und überlässt Rick das Feld und Buddy lässt sich ausgiebig den Bauch kraulen. Krista übergibt Drew die Leine, lächelt, zwinkert und dreht dann um, um nach Hause zu fahren. TC hat angeboten Ricks Wagen zurück nach San Antonio bringen und widerwillig hat Rick zusgestimmt und ihm die Schlüssel gegeben. Er mag es nicht, wenn jemand anders sein Auto fährt, doch zusammen mit Drew und Buddy wird es zu eng. Und in Drews Chevy ist einfach viel mehr Platz für den Hund. 

Nach einer ausgiebigen Knuddelrunde für Buddy schaut Rick endlich auf. “Und jetzt?” fragt er. Drew beißt sich kurz auf die Lippen. 

“Ich kenn da ne Frau in nem Diner, die vermietet Hütten hier. Wie wär’s, wir bleiben die Nacht noch hier und fahren morgen früh frisch ausgeruht?” 

Rick mustert ihn lange und dann nickt er. Scheinbar spürt er, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Doch Drew will nicht warten, bis sie daheim in San Antonio sind, er muss mit Rick sprechen, muss ihm die Wahrheit beichten und er will das so schnell wie möglich tun. Er will ihm nicht länger etwas vormachen. 

“Okay, klingt gut,” sagt Rick. Drew bringt ihn endlich mit dem Rollstuhl zum Pick-Up und öffnet die Türe doch dann wartet er, unsicher ob er Rick helfen soll oder nicht. Schließlich hat genau das zu ihrem Zerwürfnis geführt. Doch als Rick seine Hand ausstreckt greift Drew zu und hilft ihm in das Auto. 

Zusammen fahren sie in das Diner und Drew hilft Rick hinein und zu einem Tisch. Die Besitzerin des Diner erkennt sie sofort wieder und scheint sich richtig zu freuen, dass Rick nur leicht verletzt ist und ihm nichts schlimmes passiert ist. Sie bringt sogar eine Schale mit Wasser für Buddy, der sich unter ihrem Tisch zusammen gerollt hat. 

Drew bestellt Burger mit Bacon und Pommes für beide und erst als das Essen auf dem Tisch steht, merkt er, wie hungrig er eigentlich ist. In letzter Zeit hat ihm nichts wirklich geschmeckt und er hat nur gegessen weil es eben sein musste. Doch dieser Burger ist wohl mit Abstand das leckerste, das er jemals gegessen hat und Rick kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

“Dir scheint es ja richtig zu schmecken.”

“Und wie… ich glaube ich bestell mir gleich noch einen… aber warum isst du nix?” Will Drew wissen.

“Drew, ich fange langsam an… ich hab schließlich die letzten Tage so gut wie nichts gegessen, aber keine Angst ich werde aufessen nur halt nicht so schnell wie du,” sagt Rick, schnappt sich demonstrativ eine Fritte und schiebt sie sich in den Mund. Nach dem Essen bezahlt Drew die Rechnung und als die Wirtin wieder kommt, fragt er sie ob sie noch eine Hütte frei haben. Sie freut sich und holt sofort einen Schlüssel. Er bezahlt auch dafür während Rick mit dem Rollstuhl langsam zum Pick-Up rollt. Drew beobachtet ihn, möchte ihm helfen doch will ihn nicht schon wieder bemuttern. Also folgt er ihm zusammen mit Buddy. Aber er öffnet ihm die Türe und Rick schafft es alleine hinein zu klettern. 

Die Fahrt dauert nicht lange, nur kurz unterbrochen um ein paar Sachen zu besorgen, und bald darauf sind beide in der Hütte. Rick sitzt auf der Couch und Buddy klettert gerade in seinen Schoß als Drew sich neben ihm in die Kissen fallen lässt. Es ist besser es gleich hinter sich zu bringen und dann...

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug greift Drew nach Ricks Hand und sagt: “Rick, wir müssen reden.”

“Ich weiß,” sagt Rick und nickt. Er dreht sich vorsichtig um und stützt seinen Kopf auf einen Arm. 

“Es… es geht… du weißt schon…” Er seufzt und atmet erneut tief durch. “In der Zeit in der du… in der wir…” stammelt er.

“Getrennt waren…” vervollständigt Rick und Drew nickt wieder.

“Ich… ich muss dir was sagen…” Er wischt sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht doch dann drückt Rick seine andere Hand und Drew atmet noch einmal tief durch.

“Ich… hab da jemanden kennen gelernt…” sagt er und als er Ricks geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sieht, fügt er schnell hinzu, “... es ist… es war… nichts… nichts ernstes. Du weißt schon… nur… nur Sex.” 

“Okay.” Rick nickt langsam.

“Und… und Krista,” fügt Drew schnell hinzu als er sieht wie Rick den Mund aufmacht um etwas zu sagen. Mit einem laut hörbaren Klick schließt er den Mund wieder.

“Krista?” Fragt er und runzelt die Stirn. Drew nickt kleinlaut. “Aber… aber sie ist… sie ist eine _Frau_... und ich dachte…” 

“Ich weiß auch nicht wie _das_ passieren konnte. Vermutlich der Alkohol und… keine Ahnung… ich weiß nur… es tut mir leid, wirklich, wirklich, wirklich sehr leid und… und ich würde alles dafür geben wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte,” sagt Drew flehentlich und wagt es schließlich, Rick anzuschauen. 

“Okay,” sagt der und nickt langsam. 

“Und…” sagt Drew und schluckt, kann aber nicht gleich fortfahren.

“War das schon alles, hast du noch mehr zu beichten?” Ricks Augen werden weit. 

“Nun ja,” fängt Drew endlich an, stoppt aber noch einmal kurz um tief durch zu atmen.

“Ich… ich hab was genommen,” gibt er schließlich zu. Rick furcht die Stirn.

“Was genommen? Was… was meinst du? Drogen?” Drew nickt und senkt den Kopf. 

“Ecstasy und… und… Koks,” gibt er zu, das letzte Wort kaum noch hörbar.

“Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Drew? Koks?” Ricks Stimme wird auf einmal sehr, sehr laut. “Weißt du überhaupt was du dir da angetan hast?” 

“Ja… denn… denn ich… ich wurde bei einer Razzia mit Drogen erwischt…” Flüstert Drew.

“Oh, Gott, Drew,” Ricks Stimme wird flehentlich. “Was…” Er stoppt, schluckt schwer und nimmt Drews Hand. “Ist das meine Schuld?” Fragt er. Drews Kopf schnellt hoch.

“Was?!” 

“Ist das… ist das meine Schuld?” Wiederholt Rick und nach einem kurzen Moment schüttelt Drew den Kopf.

“Nein, das… ich… ich wollte mich nur ablenken und… und Dave… dieser Typ… du weißt schon… er hatte das Zeug da und ich hab zuerst abgelehnt aber dann war ich so besoffen und hab nicht alles mitgekriegt… ich weiß, dass ich am Montag nach dem Wochenende aufgewacht bin und… und hatte das Zeug genommen,” rattert er schließlich runter. “Ich… ich werd nichts mehr nehmen, wirklich. Ich versprech’s dir. Ich geh auch zum Entzug wenn du…” Drew weiß, das seine Stimme verzweifelt klingt, aber was solls? Er ist verzweifelt. Er will Rick nicht noch einmal verlieren. 

“Ich glaub dir,” unterbricht ihn Rick. “Und… ich helfe dir,” fügt er dann hinzu. 

“Rick… das war aber noch nicht alles…” Sagt Drew dann und Ricks Augenbrauen schnellen nach oben. 

“Noch mehr?” fragt er und Drew nickt langsam.

“Ich musste bei meinem Kommandeur wegen der Drogen antreten…”

“Und?!”

“Ich wurde degradiert und bekomme sechs Monate keinen Sold… bin jetzt Lieutenant.”

“Shit,” murmelt Rick. “Okay, das mit dem Sold kriegen wir hin…” Drew starrt ihn an. ‘Er hat _wir_ gesagt. Es gibt also tatsächlich noch ein _wir_!’

“... nur das mit der Degradierung, das ist nicht so spaßig.” Er fährt sich müde mit der Hand über das Gesicht. “Naja, ich bin ja wohl nicht ganz unschuldig,” fährt er dann fort. 

“Nein!” Unterbricht Drew. “Das… das war meine eigene Blödheit, nicht deine Schuld und…” 

“Sind wir mal ehrlich, wäre es soweit gekommen, wenn wir nicht getrennt gewesen wären?” Fragt Rick und Drew muss sich eingestehen, dass er Recht hat. 

“Wohl eher nicht,” gibt er zu. “Aber du hattest ja auch Recht, ich meine, ich hab dich wirklich zu sehr bemuttert und…” 

“... und ich hab überreagiert, okay? Drew, wir haben beide Fehler gemacht… aber eins weiß ich genau, ich will mit dir zusammen sein.”

“Und ich mit dir,” fügt Drew hinzu. Rick lächelt und beugt sich nach vorne soweit es geht mit dem Hund auf den Beinen und er streichelt Drews Wange. 

“Okay, einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir’s beide verbockt haben?” Fragt Rick dann. Drew platziert seine Hand über Ricks, dreht seinen Kopf und küsst seine Hand. 

“Okay,” stimmt Drew zu. Und dann schiebt Rick Buddy von seinen Beinen und rutscht näher zu Drew hinüber, lehnt sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen. Drew schließt die Augen. Wie hat er das vermisst. 

“Du Rick, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber du stinkst… lass und uns in die Wanne gehen.” Meint Drew und rümpft die Nase. Rick schaut ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an, dann muss er laut loslachen. 

“Gehen wir in die Wanne,” sagt er. Drew hat extra nach einer Hütte mit Badewanne gefragt da er ja wusste, das Rick ohne Prothese und mit kaputtem Knöchel nicht stehen kann. Drew steht auf und geht in das Badezimmer, lässt warmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen und ein paar Tropfen von dem teuren Badeöl dass er auf dem Weg zur Hütte besorgt hat. Er geht zurück in den Hauptraum, geht neben Rick in die Hocke und nimmt ihn kurzerhand auf den Arm, da er mit dem Rollstuhl nicht ins Bad passt. 

“Na das nenn ich mal Service,” grinst Rick und Drew nutzt die Gelegenheit und die Nähe um ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. 

Im Bad lässt Drew Rick sich auf den Wannenrand setzen, hilft ihm aus den Klamotten und in die Badewanne. Doch als er kurz überlegt, greift Rick seine Hand. 

“Kommst du auch?” Fragt er und sein Blick spricht Bände. Im Nu ist Drew aus seinen eigenen Sachen geschlüpft und klettert in die Wanne zu Rick. Es ist ein bisschen Gefummel die Beine zu sortieren doch dann sitzen beide in dem warmen Wasser. “Rick, ich habe nachgedacht… ich würde gern unser Bad umbauen…”

“Wie umbauen?” Fragt Rick. Er lehnt sich in der Wanne zurück so weit möglich und lässt das Wasser über seine Brust schwappen.

“Naja… Bitte sei nicht gleich böse… ich hab mir gedacht, das ne ebenerdige Dusche besser für dich wäre, was meinst du?” Fragt Drew und schaut unsicher zu Rick.

Doch der nickt nur. “Ist ne gute Idee,” sagt er und Drew lässt die Luft, die er angehalten hatte, erleichtert aus seinen Lungen strömen. “Und wenn mein Knöchel abgeheilt ist, kann ich dir helfen,” fügt er hinzu. Drew blinzelt für einen Moment. Schaut Rick ihn gerade herausfordernd an? 

“Klar, du sollst dich ja auch wohl fühlen,” sagt er und Rick lächelt, zufrieden diesmal. Außerdem, muss Drew neidvoll zugeben, war Rick schon immer der bessere Heimwerker von ihnen beiden. 

“Und wenn wir schon dabei sind das Haus zu verwüsten, dann können wir doch endlich mal den Keller in Angriff nehmen und zu einem coolen Partykeller umbauen.” Fügt Rick noch hinzu, grinst frech und spritzt Wasser in Drews Richtung. “Hey, was soll das denn!” Schreit Drew gespielt empört und spritzt zurück. In null komma nix starten sie eine _Wasserschlacht_ und setzen das ganze Bad unter Wasser, sozusagen. Doch die beiden grinsen einander glücklich an. 

Drew sitzt in der Wanne, schaut Rick an und kann gar nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Er ist wirklich einfach nur glücklich. 

Als das Wasser kalt wird beschließen die beiden, sich ins Bett zurück zu ziehen. Drew klettert als Erster aus der Wanne und hilft Rick, sich wieder auf den Rand zu setzen. Doch bevor er ihm heraus hilft, trocknet er erst Mal den Boden, er will ihn ja nicht gleich wieder verletzen. 

“Also dann los, Lieutenant,” kommentiert Rick Drews Bemühungen. “Das muss schneller gehen. Zack, zack. Behandelt man so einen Vorgesetzten?” Drew zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut zu Rick, doch der grinst immer noch. 

“Jawohl, Sir.”

Nachdem das Bad einigermaßen trocken ist streckt Rick seine Arme zu Drew hoch und schaut ihn mit großen Augen an. “Ich will auf’n Arm… sofort” Drew schüttelt lachend den Kopf, aber er geht wieder in die Knie so dass Rick seinen Arm um Drews Nacken legen kann und dann schiebt Drew seinen Arm unter Ricks Beine. Im _Brautstil_ trägt er ihn zum Bett und lässt ihn vorsichtig auf das Laken gleiten. Und ganz plötzlich sind sich beide ganz, ganz nah. 

“Drew, ich liebe dich,” flüstert Rick und gibt ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Drew schließt die Augen und verschmilzt regelrecht mit Rick, er berührt seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge und Rick öffnet seinen Mund. Und Drew nimmt die Einladung an, erkundet seinen Mund, berührt seine Zunge. Ricks Hände wandern über seine Schultern, seine Arme und er stöhnt leise doch er unterbricht den Kuss nicht. Drew presst seinen ganzen Körper gegen Ricks und streichelt über seine Arme, seinen Rücken, seinen Hintern, seine Beine und auch Ricks Hände bleiben nicht an einer Stelle. 

“Ich hab das wirklich vermisst,” flüstert er und Drew beisst ihm leicht in die Unterlippe wegen dieses Geständnisses. 

“Ich auch,” murmelt Drew schließlich und lässt seine Hand vorsichtig über Ricks Bauch gleiten, erst nach oben, dann nach unten und als er ihn dann endlich berührt, stöhnt Rick wieder auf.   
“Ich weiß…” flüstert Rick und reizt Drews Nippel mit seinen Fingern, “... dass du es gern langsam angehen lässt…” Rick knabbert an Drews Ohrläppchen, “... aber wenn du so weiter machst…” Rick lässt seine Hände nach unten wandern zu Drews Hintern, “... dann ist es vorbei bevor wir angefangen haben.” 

Widerwillig löst sich Drew für ein paar Sekunden von Rick, dreht sich zum Nachttisch und holt Kondom und Gleitgel. Rick zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch doch dann erinnert er sich an Drews Eskapaden und nimmt die Verpackung aus seiner Hand. Langsam öffnet er sie und dreht sich wieder zu Drew und als der nickt, rollt Rick das Kondom über Drews Erektion. Schnell aber gründlich bereitet Drew Rick vor und als er stöhnend und vor Ungeduld wimmernd unter ihm liegt, küsst Drew ihn wieder. 

“Komm schon,” drängelt Rick endlich und Drew hört auf ihn zappeln zu lassen. Als er endlich in ihn eindringt kann Rick nicht anders, er krallt sich an Drews Rücken. Beide Männer atmen schwer und Drew küsst Rick während er anfängt sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen. Und es dauert auch wirklich nicht lange. Rick beißt Drew in die Unterlippe und zerkratzt ihm den Rücken als er kommt und Drew folgt nur wenige Sekunden später. Er klammert sich an Rick und stöhnt ihm ins Ohr: “AAAAHHHH!!!”

Rick streichelt langsam über Drews Schultern und atmet schwer, als Drew sich zur Seite rollt und das Kondom entfernt, verknotet und grob in Richtung Mülleimer wirft. Er dreht sich zu ihm und schaut ihn an mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht. “Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?” Flüstert er und Drews Kehle wird eng. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

“Ich liebe dich, Drew,” murmelt Rick dann leise, Drews Hand in seiner. 

Drew schließt den Zwischenraum zwischen den Beiden, presst sanft seine Lippen gegen Ricks und küsst ihn wieder, sanft und doch leidenschaftlich. “Ich liebe dich auch.” 

Liebevoll zieht Drew Rick in seine Arme und schließt die Augen und es dauert auch nicht lange bis beide eingeschlafen sind. Zum ersten Mal seit langem schläft Drew richtig gut. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen oder besser nächsten Mittag wacht Drew langsam auf. Rick, der schon eine ganze Weile wach ist, schaut ihn verliebt an und streicht ihm zärtlich übers Gesicht.

“Wie fühlst du dich?” Fragt Drew und Rick lächelt. 

“Gut,” sagt er und als Drew die Augenbraue hochzieht fügt er: “Mein Bein tut weh, aber es ist auszuhalten.” hinzu.

“Frühstück?” 

“Gerne. Aber wir fahren ins Diner. Die Waffeln da sind genial.” Rick grinst. 

“Und die Pancakes erst… aber erstmal musst du mir helfen auf Klo zu kommen, allein schaff ich das nicht.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” Drew salutiert flüchtig und mit einem Zwinkern. Doch als Rick die Augen rollt, nutzt er die Gelegenheit und _stiehlt_ sich erst Mal einen Kuss. 

Dreißig Minuten später haben die beiden sich fertig gemacht, ihre Sachen gepackt und sitzen im Diner. Die Wirtin selbst hat ihre Bestellung aufgenommen und schon mal Kaffee gebracht. Drew hat ihr den Schlüssel zurück gegeben und als die riesigen Portionen kommen, hauen beide Männer tüchtig rein, wie ausgehungerte Wölfe. Auch für Buddy hat sie ein paar saftige Knochen gebracht, auf denen der Hund nun genüsslich herum kaut.

Nach dem Essen verfrachtet Drew seinen Rick und Buddy in den Pick-Up. 

“Nach Hause?” Fragt er. Rick nickt langsam. 

“Ja, nach Hause,” sagt er. Es klingt erst Mal etwas komisch doch dann lächelt er. “Nach Hause,” wiederholt er. “Klingt gut.” 

“Okay.” Drew startet den Motor doch bevor er losfährt beugt er sich noch einmal zu Rick um einen Kuss zu stehlen. 

 

Es ist spät Abends als die beiden in die Auffahrt zu Drews… zu _ihrem_ Haus fahren. Drew steigt aus und streckt sich erst Mal und Buddy rast sofort nach hinten in den Garten und kläfft ein Eichhörnchen an, dass sich erdreistet hat durch _sein_ Revier zu laufen. 

Rick beobachtet ihn und lacht leise, während Drew um das Auto herum geht, den Rollstuhl von der Ladefläche holt und zur Beifahrertür schiebt. Und als er Rick aus dem Wagen hilft hört er hinter sich einen beinahe erschrockenen Schrei. 

“Rick!” 

Drew kennt die Stimme und als er über seine Schulter schaut, sieht er Mrs. Johnson die Straße entlang hasten - nun ja, wenn man das etwas schnellere Gehen der alten Dame noch als hasten bezeichnen kann. 

“Hallo, Mrs. Johnson,” grüßt Rick mit einem Lächeln und die Frau schließt ihn erst Mal in die Arme. Und dann, etwa eine Sekunde später, stemmt sie beide Fäuste in ihre Seiten und blickt ihn finster an. 

“Wie kannst du uns so einen Schrecken einjagen?!” Schnappt sie und Rick bekommt den üblichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. “Ich freu mich, dass es dir gut geht, aber Junge! Ich dachte du liegst irgendwo tot am Fuß einer Felswand! Wie kannst du nur? Ohne irgend jemandem Bescheid zu sagen!”

“Ich weiß, Mrs. Johnson,” fängt Rick an doch mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung unterbricht sie ihn.

“Gar nichts weißt du. Ich dachte, ich kriege einen Herzinfarkt und Drew… weißt du wie dreckig es ihm ging?” 

“Ja, Mrs. Johnson,” sagt Rick kleinlaut.

“Ganz ehrlich, einfach wandern zu gehen ohne jemandem Bescheid zu geben. Du hättest _sterben_ können, um Himmels Willen!” Die ältere Frau ist wirklich sehr aufgebracht. “Und dann? Dann hätte dieser Vollpfosten sich zu Tode gesoffen,” keift sie und Drew fühlt die Hitze in seinen Wangen aufsteigen, vor allem als Rick in seine Richtung schaut. 

“Mrs. Johnson…” fängt Rick an doch sie unterbricht ihn.

“Ihr zwei macht mich wirklich fertig, wisst ihr das? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um euch beide gemacht!” 

“Mrs. Johnson…” versucht Rick es wieder doch die alte Dame ist noch lange nicht fertig. 

“Aber nein, da müssen sie sich das Leben selbst zur Hölle machen! Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre…” fährt sie fort.

“Mrs. Johnson…” Rick schaut zu Drew doch der zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Man kann Mrs. Johnson nicht unterbrechen, wenn sie nicht will. 

“... muss einer sich die Birne weg saufen und der andere alleine durch die Botanik rennen. Was denkt ihr euch denn eigentlich? Ihr gehört doch zusammen? Wieso muss erst so ein Mist passieren, dass ihr das wieder merkt?” Schimpft sie.

“Mrs. Johnson…” started Rick einen erneuten Versuch und dieses Mal ist sie tatsächlich fertig. “Es tut uns leid, wirklich. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei, versprochen. Sollte es wieder einmal zu einem Missverständnis kommen, werden wir erst darüber reden, okay?” 

“Wie reden?!” Fragt Mrs Johnson verwundert.

“Wir haben noch nicht großartig gesprochen, dass wollen wir jetzt tun,” antwortet Drew und lächelt vorsichtig.

“Ja, bevor wir wieder ohne Plan einfach davon laufen, werden wir uns zusammen setzen und über unsere Probleme reden,” fügt Rick hinzu. Und endlich nickt Mrs. Johnson und lächelt.

“Wird aber auch Zeit.” Sie nickt erneut und atmet hörbar aus. “Wenn ihr noch einmal auf die Idee kommt, mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen,” sagt sie dann, mit ihrem Finger drohend aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. 

“Werden wir nicht mehr,” sagt Drew und greift nach Ricks Hand und drückt sie kurz. 

“Gut.” Sie nickt, blickt beiden Männern noch einmal tief in die Augen und seufzt. “Ich glaube, Buddy sollte wohl heute Nacht bei mir schlafen.” Sie zwinkert und erneut fühlt Drew die Hitze in seinen Wangen und auch Rick läuft tomatenrot an. 

“Buddy… komm zu Mama,” ruft sie den Pitbull und kommt sofort aus dem Garten auf sie zu gerannt. “Na komm, die beiden haben heut keine Zeit für dich,” sagt sie, noch einmal zwinkernd und führt den Hund ohne Leine nur am Halsband weg. “Bis morgen, Jungs,” ruft sie als sie den Gehweg erreicht hat und um die Ecke biegt. 

“Oh man,” seufzt Rick und schaut nach oben zu Drew. “Ging ja fast glatt.” Er grinst. 

“Hast du ne Ahnung… bei dir war sie eben richtig friedlich… sei froh dass sie dich nicht am Ohr hinter sich hergezogen hat,” meint Drew ernst und schiebt Rick zur Haustür.

“Sie hat dich am Ohr gezogen!” Platzt es aus Rick heraus und er dreht sich um und schaut Drew ungläubig an. 

“Jap, hat sie,” nickt er. “Und ich hab ne Gehirnerschütterung von den vielen Schlägen auf den Hinterkopf.” 

“Die hast du dir aber auch verdient.” Rick grinst spitzbübisch und Drew kann sich nicht verkneifen mit den Augen zu rollen.

“Das fürchte ich auch… wie dem auch sei, wollen wir es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen?” Fragt er dann.

“Mit ner Flasche Wein?” Fragt Rick. 

“Ja, gerne.” 

Im Haus hilft Drew Rick auf die Couch, die leicht ungünstig steht um mit dem Rollstuhl alleine hin zu kommen. 

“Wir müssen umdekorieren,” mault Rick doch er lässt sich ohne Widerstand auf die Couch heben. 

“Können wir gerne machen, sobald deine neue Prothese fertig ist und du wieder mit anpacken kannst. Oder denkst du ich mach das alles alleine und du sitzt dir den Hintern platt und schaust nur zu?” Drew grinst, stützt sich mit einem Arm auf der Lehne ab und küsst Rick wieder einmal. Er kann einfach nicht aufhören ihn wieder und wieder zu küssen, er hat ihn schließlich viel zu lange vermissen müssen. 

“Oh, ich schau dir gerne beim arbeiten zu. Vor allem, wenn du dich bücken musst,” frotzelt Rick. 

“In einer Woche bist du wieder fit… denn still sitzen war noch nie deine Stärke, mein Süßer. “ Kontert Drew und holt Wein und Gläser aus der Küche. Mit geübten Handgriffen öffnet er die Flasche, füllt beide Gläser und gibt eines an Rick weiter bevor er sich auf die Couch neben ihn fallen lässt. Er dreht den Kopf ein paar Zentimeter und stößt mit seinem Glas an das von Rick. “Cheers.” 

“Cheers,” wiederholt Rick und beide Männer trinken doch dann stellen sie die Gläser auf den Couchtisch. Vorsichtig schaut Rick sich um und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug.

“Schön wieder zuhause zu sein,” sagt er und küsst Drews Stirn. 

“Schön, dass du wieder da bist,” gibt Drew zurück, dreht seinen Kopf und presst seine Lippen auf Ricks, streicht mit seiner Zunge über Ricks Unterlippe und berührt seine Zunge mit seiner eigenen, als er den Mund öffnet. Er schließt seine Augen, legt eine Hand auf Ricks Hinterkopf und wünscht sich in diesem Moment mit dem anderen Mann verschmelzen zu können. Doch dann, als die Luft langsam knapp wird, muss er den Kuss doch beenden.

“Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, welche Fliesen wir im Bad nehmen wollen?” Beginnt Rick nach ein paar Sekunden und Drew muss lachen. Er schlägt spielerisch nach ihm. Doch Rick fängt seine Hand und hält sie in seiner. 

“Ich…” fängt Drew an und stoppt, leckt sich über die Lippen und atmet tief ein. “Ich finds wirklich schön, dass du wieder da bist,” murmelt er leise. 

“Ja, ich auch. Ich war ein Idiot, Drew. Ich… ich hätte nicht davon laufen sollen,” meint Rick.

“Wir waren beide Idioten. Wie Mrs. Johnson schon gesagt hat.” Drew küsst Ricks Handrücken und greift dann nach seinem Glas. 

“Auf ihre schrullige Art ist die Gute doch echt weise, oder?” Fragt Rick und holt sich auch sein Glas. 

“Und was machen wir jetzt?” Flüstert Drew leise.

“Ich würde sagen, wir bleiben hier auf der Couch, leeren die Flasche Wein, machen ein bisschen rum, gehen dann ins Bett, machen noch mehr rum und dann…” 

“Das meine ich nicht. Mit uns. Du. Ich. Wir.” Drew schaut zu Rick auf. 

“Wir kriegen das hin. Scheiße, du bist mir ins Gebirge nachgelaufen weil ich Bockmist gebaut hab, Drew. Wenn… wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich jetzt vielleicht tot.” Seufzt Rick. 

“Aber…” fängt Drew an doch Rick unterbricht ihn indem er einen Finger auf seine Lippen legt. 

“Aber denk jetzt nur nicht, ich bin wieder da weil ich mich schuldig fühle. Nein, Drew, ich bin hier weil ich es wirklich will. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Männer sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hätten herauszufinden wohin ihr Ex gefahren ist, geschweige denn ihm nachzufahren und zu retten. Aber du hast das ohne zu Zögern getan.” Rick streichelt über Drews Kopf. 

“Ich liebe dich, Rick. Ich würde für dich in die Hölle gehen und dich zurück holen,” murmelt er leise. 

“Siehst du? Das ist, was ich sagen will. _Du_ bist der, mit dem ich zusammen sein will und ich hoffe, du willst mich auch noch,” sagt Rick. Drew schließt für einen Moment die Augen doch dann nickt er und zieht Rick noch enger an sich. 

“Ja, das ist auch das, was ich will. Ich liebe dich, Rick. Für immer.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Und du kommst wirklich klar?” Fragt Drew zum vermutlich zwanzigsten Mal. Besorgt schaut er sich in der Wohnung um ob er irgendetwas vergessen hat.

“Jaaa, Mama,” stöhnt Rick leicht genervt. “Ich bin schon groß, ich kann das.” 

“Aber…” 

“Ich weiß, ich kann nicht alleine aus dem Rollstuhl aber ich komm klar. Wirklich. Du brauchst mich nicht zu bemuttern.” Rick seufzt theatralisch und rollt die Augen.

“Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…” Fängt Drew an, sich völlig bewusst, dass genau dieses Verhalten zu ihrem riesen Streit geführt hatte, doch er kann einfach nicht anders, er macht sich nun mal Gedanken um Rick.

“Herrje! Nimm jetzt endlich deinen Kram und geh zur Arbeit, sonst krieg _ich_ noch Ärger mit deinem Boss. Ich komm klar, wirklich!” Rick rollt zur Couch, greift sich Drews Rucksack und wirft ihn in seine Richtung. Reflexartig fängt Drew die Tasche und wirft sie sich an einem Träger über den Rücken. 

“Aber wenn was ist…” Fängt Drew wieder an und Rick rollt erneut mit den Augen.

“... dann ruf ich an. Aber das wird nicht passieren, weil ich nur auf der Couch rumliegen werde und dann ins Bett gehe während du dir deinen süßen Arsch abarbeiten darfst,” gibt Rick mit einem Grinsen zurück. 

“Okay, okay, ich bin ja schon still,” seufzt Drew doch bevor er das Haus verlässt geht er noch einmal zu Rick, beugt sich nach unten und küsst ihn. Mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand verlässt er das Haus, steigt in seinen Pick-Up und fährt los. Unterwegs sieht er Mrs. Johnson mit einer Nachbarin plaudern und als sie ihn sieht winkt sie. Drew kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. ‘Die perfekte Idylle’, denkt er während er zurück winkt. 

Im Krankenhaus angekommen wird er sofort von Kenny stürmisch begrüßt. “Alter, ist das schön dich wieder zu sehen, aber ich fürchte du musst erst mal in die Verwaltung… die wollen was von dir.”

“Na das fängt ja gut an… hoffentlich ist das nicht meine Kündigung,” murmelt Drew, drückt Kenny seinen Rucksack in die Hand und geht Richtung Büros.

“Das wird schon,” ruft ihm Kenny noch nach doch Drew hat ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Er klopft an der Tür zum Personalbüro und wird sofort weiter geschickt zum Personalchef, Elliot E. Edgington junior. 

“Captain… Lieutenant Alister,” wird er sachlich begrüßt. Edgington zeigt auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und Drew setzt sich. “Sie wissen sicher, warum sie hier sind?” 

“Ich kann es mir vorstellen.” Nickt Drew. Edgington nimmt eine Akte und fängt an zu blättern, ignoriert Drew für ein paar Sekunden und Drew weiß, dass es einschüchternd wirken soll. Funktioniert allerdings nicht bei Leuten, die in Ländern wie Afghanistan stationiert waren und ganz anderen Dingen gegenüberstanden als einem aufgeblasenen Schnösel mit schlechtem Haarschnitt. 

“Nun ich will auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden… Ihre Eskapaden in den letzten Wochen waren eigentlich für das Krankenhaus nicht tragbar, aber wir haben zur Zeit einen akuten Ärztemangel… von da her werden wir nur ihr Gehalt um 25% kürzen und die Angelegenheit in ihrer Akte vermerken… Sie können jetzt gehen.”

“Bitte was?!” Platzt es aus Drew raus und er schaut den Mann ungläubig an.

“Was davon verstehen sie nicht?” Fragt Edgington herablassend, nimmt seine Brille ab um sie theatralisch zu putzen. 

“Sie… sie wollen mein Gehalt um 25% kürzen?” Drew hält es nicht auf seinem Stuhl, er springt auf und stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

“Und ihnen eine förmliche Abmahnung verpassen,” fügt Edgington hinzu und setzt seine Brille wieder auf. Er faltet seine Hände selbstgefällig vor dem Bauch und lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück um mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Drew aufzuschauen. Drews Mund wird trocken. Nicht nur das er den Sold von der Army für die nächsten sechs Monate nicht bekommt, nun ziehen sie ihm auch hier noch Geld ab und dazu die Abmahnung. Das heißt, beim kleinsten Fehler ist er den Job los. “Sie können nun gehen,” wiederholt Edgington.

Drew presst die Lippen fest aufeinander, stößt sich vom Schreibtisch ab, dreht sich um und stürmt aus dem Büro. Er schafft es bis in die Umkleide doch dann muss er sich erst mal setzen. 

In diesem Moment kommt TC in die Umkleide, und schaut ihn aufmunternd an. 

“Hey, schön dass du wieder da bist… wir haben dich trotz allem hier sehr vermisst.” Drew seufzt und lässt den Kopf gegen seinen Spind fallen. 

“Ja, ich freu mich auch wieder hier zu sein… aber…” 

“Ich weiß, was die Personalabteilung gesagt hat,” meint TC und setzt sich Drew gegenüber. “Wenn du was brauchst…” 

“Danke für das Angebot, aber… ich komm klar,” sagt Drew. TC nickt doch als er wieder aufstehen will, fährt Drew fort. “Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen für den ganzen Scheiß, den ich hier verbockt hab und ich wollte mich noch dafür bedanken, dass ihr mir trotzdem geholfen habt,” sagt er. 

TC ist still für einen langen Moment, dann nickt er wieder. “Dafür sind Freunde da. Na komm, gehen wir rauf.” 

Langsam steht Drew auf, nickt und folgt TC. Und als er dann endlich wieder in der Notaufnahme steht kann er ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Endlich wieder _zuhause_.

***

Nach einer erstaunlich ruhigen Schicht fährt Drew nach Hause. Seine Kollegen… Freunde!... hatten ihn zwar auf einen Drink eingeladen, aber er wollte lieber nach Hause, zu Rick. Als er die Auffahrt hochfährt ist das Haus dunkel und ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht Drew. Er öffnet die Türe aber niemand ist zu sehen, weder Rick noch Buddy.

Gerade als er rufen will, fällt ihm ein dass Rick gesagt hat, er wolle schlafen gehen. Leise schleicht er zum Schlafzimmer. Er öffnet die Türe und sieht Rick im Bett liegen, das Kissen zusammengeknüllt und unter den Kopf gestopft, während ein Arm an der Seite zum Boden hängt wo Buddy liegt und schnarcht. 

So leise wie möglich schleicht Drew ins Schlafzimmer, zieht seine Klamotten aus und rutscht ins Bett. 

“Hey, Babe,” flüstert Rick als Drew vorsichtig seinen Arm um seine Mitte legen will. 

“Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken,” flüstert Drew und Rick dreht sich um. 

“Warum flüstern wir?” Flüstert er und Drew lacht leise auf. 

“Weil wir Buddy nicht wecken wollen?” Fragt er, diesmal ohne flüstern.

“Wie war die Schicht?” Will Rick nun wissen und Drew seufzt. Aber der Deal war, keine Geheimnisse mehr, kein Verschweigen von Problemen. 

“Die Schicht war in Ordnung, nicht so viel los, ein paar Autounfälle, ein Mann hat sich mit der Nagelpistole den Fuß an ein Brett genagelt und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten, nichts tragisches. Aber…” er stoppt und beißt sich kurz auf die Lippe. 

“Was ist los?” Fragt Rick.

“Ich musste beim Personalchef antreten und… die kürzen mir den Lohn um 25% und ich hab ne Abmahnung bekommen,” gibt er zu. 

“Oh man,” murmelt Rick. “Das ist echt mies. Aber… wir schaffen das, Babe.” 

“Aber…” fängt Drew an doch Rick stoppt ihn mit einem Kuss. 

“Kein aber. Zusammen schaffen wir das. Dann treten wir eben ein bisschen kürzer und dann kriegen wir das hin.” 

“Wenn du meinst,” murmelt Drew.

“Nicht meinen, wissen. Ich weiß dass wir das schaffen. Wir haben so viel Scheiß geschafft, da kriegen wir auch das hin.”

“Okay,” gibt Drew endlich nach und zieht Rick enger an sich. Und schließlich schlafen beide Männer ein.

***

Die nächsten Tage verlaufen relativ ruhig. Klar hat Drew Stress in der Notaufnahme aber das ist ja nicht unüblich. Er hat sich bei allen Kollegen für sein bescheuertes Verhalten entschuldigt, hat auch das ganze Team ins “Black Death” eingeladen und hat, zusammen mit Rick, angefangen das Bad auszuräumen um mit der Renovation anfangen zu können und sie waren beim Orthopädietechniker wegen der neuen Prothese für Rick.

Am Freitag geht Drew wie gewohnt zu seiner Schicht ins Krankenhaus. Er scherzt mit Kenny und TC in der Umkleide, hat Zeit für ein Pläuschchen mit Sarah, der Krankenschwester an der Aufnahme und auch als er zusammen mit Topher einen Patienten behandeln muss gibt’s keine Problem, ganz im Gegenteil, die beiden arbeiten super zusammen. 

Doch der Tag geht den Bach runter als er nach einer kurzen Kaffeepause mit seiner vollen Tasse zurück in die Notaufnahme kommt und ein bekanntes Gesicht sieht. Dave wird gerade von Krista in eines der Behandlungszimmer begleitet. Er hat ein blaues Auge, das ist alles was er aus der Entfernung sehen kann. 

“Was ist mit dir los? Du siehst aus als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest,” fragt Kenny plötzlich und Drew erschrickt heftig und verschüttet etwas von seinem Kaffee. 

“Nichts, ich hab nur…” fängt Drew an doch dann unterbricht er sich und deutet mit seinem Kinn in Richtung Krista und Dave. “Dieser Patient dort… warum ist der hier?” 

“Keine Ahnung. Kennst du den?” Kenny schaut ihn musternd an und Drew trinkt erst Mal einen Schluck um ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu gewinnen. Doch dann nickt er langsam. 

“Ja, ich kenne ihn,” sagt er, wird aber nicht deutlicher. Es gibt Sachen, die müssen auch gute Freunde nicht wissen. 

“Warte mal hier,” sagt Kenny, geht drei Schritte und dreht sich dann noch mal um. “Du könntest übrigens deine Sauerei aufputzen.” Er grinst und geht weg. Drew murmelt einen Fluch in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart, stellt die Tasse ab, holt sich aber ein Tuch und wischt den Kaffee weg. Nervös nippt er wieder an der Tasse als Kenny zurück kommt. 

“Okay,” sagt er doch als er zu sprechen anfangen will, schnappt Drew ihn und schleppt ihn in den Lagerraum. “Was ist mit ihm?” 

“Was ist los mit dir?” Fragt Kenny wieder. 

“Kenny!” Zischt Drew ungeduldig.

“Okay, okay, man. Kein Grund dir einen Knoten ins Höschen zu machen. Okay, Sarah hat gesagt der Typ ist zusammen geschlagen worden, hat ein paar Blessuren und Schnittwunden.” 

“Okay,” Drew nickt langsam. “Und?” 

“Und was?” Kenny runzelt die Stirn.

“Na was ist jetzt mit ihm? Was machen sie?” 

“Sag mal, bin ich hier der Arzt oder du? Krista flickt ihn zusammen und dann kann er gehen. Das Übliche. Was denkst du denn?” 

Drew will grade etwas erwidern, als ihm jemand am Hosenbein zupft.

“Rick, was machst du denn hier?” Dreht sich Drew überrascht um. Rick schaut ihn strahlend an. 

“Ich weiß, ich hab gesagt ich werd dich nicht bei der Arbeit nerven, aber ich musste das jetzt unbedingt los werden. General Landy hat angerufen, man hat einen Posten in der Verwaltung für mich,” erzählt Rick breit grinsend und Drews Augenbrauen schnellen nach oben. 

“Das ist ja super!” 

“Ja, nicht wahr?” Rick strahlt, er ist wirklich glücklich über den Job und Drew hat schon vergessen, dass Dave gerade bei Krista im Behandlungszimmer sitzt. 

“Gratuliere, man,” sagt Kenny und klopft ihm auf die Schulter bevor er den Lagerraum verlässt.

“Wieso steht ihr zwei eigentlich hier im Lager?” fragt Rick plötzlich. Drew atmet tief durch. _Keine Geheimnisse_ , denkt er und zeigt mit dem Kinn Richtung Behandlungsraum.

“Dave ist dort drin und ich will ihm nicht begegnen,” gibt er zu. Rick ist geschockt, das kann er sehen, doch dann nickt er und nimmt seine Hand. 

“Musst du auch nicht. Wie lange dauert deine Schicht noch?” 

Drew schaut auf seine Armbanduhr. “Halbe Stunde, wenn nichts unvorhergesehenes dazwischen kommt,” sagt er. Rick nicht wieder. 

“Buddy wartet draußen vor dem Krankenhaus. Wir warten auf dich, okay?” Er lächelt und Drew kann sich nicht helfen, er beugt sich nach unten und küsst ihn. 

“Okay, ich bin dann in 30 Minuten bei euch… wieso hast du Buddy eigentlich mitgenommen?” Fragt Drew und Rick lacht. 

“Er braucht Bewegung und ich Gesellschaft beim Warten,” sagt er mit einem Zwinkern.

“Bewegung… unser Hund… ich kann mir richtig vorstellen wie Buddy sich gefreut hat,” lacht Drew.

“Ja, er ist vor Begeisterung im Quadrat gesprungen,” meint Rick ernst aber Drew kann genau sehen, wie sehr er kämpft um das Lachen zu unterdrücken. 

Rick winkt als er wieder nach draußen fährt und Kenny grinst von hinten. Drew rollt die Augen und geht wieder zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz. Vergessen ist Dave und der ganze Schlamassel, den er verursacht hat. Drew muss sich jetzt um einen Bauarbeiter kümmern, der sich einen Nagel durch den Fuß getreten hat.

***

Zusammen mit Krista, TC, Topher und Kenny verlässt Drew nach seiner Schicht müde, aber glücklich, das Krankenhaus. Rick hat endlich wieder eine Aufgabe, was hilfreich für sein Selbstwertgefühl ist, und sie beide sind wieder zusammen. Ja, auch wenn es momentan nicht ganz so prall für ihn selbst läuft, Drew ist dennoch glücklich. Und als er dann endlich Rick und Buddy vor dem Krankenhaus warten sieht, wird ihm warm ums Herz.

TC klopft ihm auf die Schulter und Drew geht zu Rick und Buddy doch sein Hund knurrt ihn nur beleidigt an und wendet sich dann ab.

“Na, Dicker, schmollen wir wieder?” Fragt Drew mit einem Lachen und beugt sich zu Rick nach unten um ihn zu küssen und dann zu Buddy. Der Pitbull wendet immer noch den Kopf ab, aber lange hält er das nicht durch und schließlich kommt er doch um sich kraulen zu lassen. 

“Hundeflüsterer,” neckt ihn Rick. 

“Nee, ist mein Hund… den ich vom besten Mann der Welt vor 2 Jahren geschenkt bekommen hab.”

“Lass uns nach Hause gehen,” flüstert Rick und Drew nickt. 

“Nichts dagegen.” 

Bei dem Wort _gehen_ fängt Buddy auf einmal fürchterlich an zu jaulen. “Ist ja schon gut, Buddy, wir gehen zum Auto und fahren, du musst nicht laufen.” Lacht Drew und schiebt Rick Richtung Pick-Up.

***

Zwei Tage später kommt der Anruf das Ricks neue Prothese fertig zur Abholung ist. Gemeinsam - Buddy muss wieder mal bei Mrs. Johnson bleiben - fahren sie zum Orthopädietechniker und die Prothese wird angepasst. Und nun, mit der Schiene die er um seinen kaputten Knöchel hat, kann Rick tatsächlich wieder halbwegs normal gehen. Er muss noch Krücken benutzen doch er braucht den Rollstuhl nicht mehr.  
“Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir in den Baumarkt fahren,” schlägt Rick auf dem Weg zurück zum Auto vor. “Wir könnten das Zeug für die Renovierung holen.”

“Gute Idee, wir haben lange genug gewartet… aber welche Fliesen nehmen denn nun… ich bin für die rutschfesten Schwarzen am Boden und die Marmorgrauen an der Wand,” meint Drew und schaut zu Rick.

“Das sehen wir dann, wenn wir dort sind,” lacht Rick. Doch dann reicht er über den schmalen Zwischenraum, legt seine Hand auf Drews Nacken und streichelt mit seinem Daumen Drews Hals. “Solange wir das gemeinsam machen ist mir alles recht.” 

“Rick, ich möchte aber auch das es dir gefällt… Bitte gib mir nicht immer nach.”

“Was soll das denn jetzt auf einmal… ich hab nur gesagt was ich denke.” Rick runzelt die Stirn. “Außerdem sagst du doch immer ich hab keinen Geschmack.” 

“Das stimmt allerdings,” meint Drew trocken und schaut kurz zu Rick. “Ich erinnere mich noch mit Grausen an die beige-blaue Bettwäsche.” 

“Man!” Rick haut ihm auf den Arm. “Ich mochte sie.” 

“Wie gesagt, du hast auch keinen Geschmack,” grinst Drew nun und lenkt den Pick-Up auf den Parkplatz vor dem Baumarkt. “Also gut, wir sehen was da ist und was uns beiden gefällt. Kompromiss?” 

“Einverstanden.” 

Gut gelaunt stiefeln die beiden in den Baumarkt und direkt zu den Fliesen. Eine geschlagene Stunde später konnten sie sich endlich auf Bodenfliesen in Anthrazit einigen und eine weitere dreiviertel Stunde ging für die Wandfliesen drauf und die Laune ist nicht mehr ganz so gut als sie endlich wieder im Auto sitzen und nach Hause fahren. 

“Man,” stöhnt Rick. “Du verhandelst echt hart,” murmelt er doch als Drew in seine Richtung schaut, sieht er ihn grinsen. 

“Wir müssen sparen, wo wir können… uns fehlt ein ganzer Batzen Geld… aber ich denke wir haben ein gutes Geschäft gemacht.” Drew seufzt und wischt sich über das Gesicht.

“Drew, jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an… wir kommen zurecht, zur Not gehen wir an unsere Reserve.” 

“NEIN, auf keinen Fall gehen wir wegen meiner Dummheit an unser Erspartes,” schnappt Drew und Rick erschrickt. 

“Hey, das… ich meine nur im Notfall… also wenn wir alle anderen Optionen ausgeschöpft haben. Und da wir gerade davon sprechen, du sagst _unser_ Erspartes. Das heißt, es ist zur Hälfte meines. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, kann ich meine Hälfte ausgeben wofür ich will, oder?” Fragt Rick, eine Braue hochgezogen. 

“Ja, ja… du hast ja recht,” lenkt Drew endlich ein. “Aber wie gesagt, nur im Notfall.” 

“Nur im Notfall,” bestätigt Rick. Drew atmet aus und schließt die Augen für einen Moment doch dann spürt er Ricks Hand an seiner Wange. 

“Ich verstehe dich doch… es ist nur… ach, ich weiß auch nicht… morgen fangen wir mit dem Abriss an… ach übrigens Marty kommt zum helfen vorbei.” Meint Rick.

“Dann brauchen wir noch Bier,” seufzt Drew doch dieses Mal mit einem breiten Grinsen. “Und ich rüste unseren Erste Hilfe Kasten auf… der Idiot hat doch handwerklich zwei linke Hände,” fügt er kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

“Ja,” nickt Rick mit bierernstem Gesicht. “Aber zwei gesunde Knie.” 

“Idiot,” frotzelt Drew und Rick kann nicht anders, er muss lachen. 

Zuhause angekommen wartet bereits Mrs. Johnson mit einem ungeduldigen Buddy vor der Tür und sobald Drew das Auto verlässt, wird er von dem ungestümen Hund zu Boden geworfen. Buddy will Streicheleinheiten. Buddy will toben. Jetzt.

Mrs. Johnson und Rick können sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen als Drew versucht sich unter dem Pitbull, der ihm begeistert über das Gesicht leckt, hervorzuwinden. 

“Ich glaube du musst erst Mal mit jemandem in den Garten bevor wir abladen können,” meint Rick, sich am Pick-Up aufrecht haltend um nicht vor Lachen umzukippen. 

“Ja, wie denn… Buddy liegt auf mir und geht nicht runter.” Jammert Drew gespielt. “Bitte hilf mir.”

Endlich hat Rick Mitleid, geht zu Drew und zieht Buddy langsam von ihm runter. “Danke,” sagt Drew als er wieder steht. Doch schon steht der Pitbull wieder sprungbereit vor Drew und bellt ihn fröhlich an. “Ich glaube, ich geh jetzt besser mal,” fügt er dann an und zeigt auf den Garten hinter dem Haus. Rick beugt sich zu ihm und küsst seine Wange.

“Möchten sie eine Tasse Kaffee, Mrs. Johnson?” Fragt er dann als Drew und Buddy zum Garten gehen.

“Nein, danke, Rick. Wenn ich jetzt noch Kaffee trinke schlaf ich die ganze Nacht nicht mehr,” hört Drew noch doch was Rick antwortet hört er schon nicht mehr. Die nächste halbe Stunde gehört seinem Hund.

***

Später kommt Marty vorbei und zu dritt laden sie die Fliesen, den Kleber und den Rest des Einkaufs ab. Sie wollen erst am nächsten Tag anfangen zu renovieren und deshalb nutzen sie den Abend um Burger zu grillen. Bis spät in die Nacht sitzen die drei auf der Veranda, reden, lachen, trinken Bier und genießen den warmen Sommerabend.

“Sag mal, Marty, was hat dich geritten uns beim renovieren zu helfen? Du bist handwerklich eine Null,” will Drew wissen.

“Freibier und gegrillte Burger.” Grinst Marty, lehnt sich zurück und krault Buddy, der zwischen ihm und Rick am Boden liegt, den Kopf. “Nein, ernsthaft,” meint er dann. “Ich freu mich, dass ihr zwei wieder klar kommt und wenn ich euch dabei helfen kann, kann ich auch da sein und etwas Chaos anrichten. Und hey, ne Null? So gut wie du kann ich schon lange Fliesen verlegen.” Marty haut Drew spielerisch auf den Arm. 

“Sagt wer?” Drew schnaubt lachend.

“Deine Mutter,” meint Marty trocken. Rick, der eindeutig ein oder zwei Flaschen Bier zu viel hat, fällt beinahe vom Stuhl und endlich machen sie Schluss für heute. Sie bieten Marty an auf der Couch zu übernachten und verschwinden gemeinsam - mit Hund im Schlepptau - ins Schlafzimmer.


	13. Chapter 13

Der nächste Tag - Drews freier Tag - ist stressig. Nach dem Frühstück fangen sie direkt an zu arbeiten. Obwohl das Bad schon ausgeräumt ist, brauchen sie doch eine Weile die Fliesen von der Wand zu stemmen ohne Bad, Dusche, Waschbecken und Toilette zu beschädigen. 

Und als sie beinahe fertig sind, passiert es. Es war noch nicht mal Martys Schuld, Drew hat für einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, Marty hatte seine Hand an der falschen Stelle gehabt und ganz plötzlich hat er einen sehr tiefen Schnitt in der Handfläche. 

“Verfluchte Scheiße!” Schimpft Drew während Rick losgeht und den Verbandskasten holt. Drew reinigt die Wunde und schaut es sich an doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf. “Das ist zu tief, das kann ich nicht einfach verbinden. Außerdem müssen wir schauen, ob wir keine Sehnen oder Nerven verletzt haben,” murmelt er, während er ihn provisorisch verbindet. 

“Und was heißt das genau?” Fragt Marty mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

“Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus… das muss genäht werden,” antwortet Drew und greift nach seinen Autoschlüsseln.

Marty nickt nur und er ist erstaunlich still als er Drew in den Pick-Up folgt. Rick nickt auch als Drew in seine Richtung schaut, er kommt klar. 

Sie fahren ins San Antonio Medical Center und Kenny ist der erste, dem er über den Weg läuft. 

“Man, man, man, Drew. Schaffst es nicht mal einen ganzen Tag zuhause zu bleiben? Schon Sehnsucht nach uns?” 

“Nein, ich bring euch nur etwas Arbeit vorbei,” kontert er und deutet mit dem Daumen über die Schulter auf Marty. 

“Wir haben hier ja noch nicht genug,” hört er eine weitere Stimme hinter sich. Krista kommt herum, eine Fallakte in der Hand. Sie schaut zu Marty. “Soll ich mir das gleich mal anschauen?” Fragt sie und als beide, Drew und Marty, nicken, drückt sie Kenny die Akte in die Hand und bedeutet Marty ihr zu folgen. 

Während Marty versorgt wird setzt sich Drew in den Wartebereich. Er hat heute frei also bleibt er außen vor. Er lässt seine Augen durch den Raum wandern und sein Blick fällt auf den Rücken eines Mannes, den er gut kennt. Er steht an der Anmeldung und diskutiert gerade mit Schwester Sarah. Drew runzelt die Stirn. Er war doch erst vor ein paar Tagen hier? Er steht auf, geht auch zur Anmeldung und nickt Sarah kurz zu, die gerade ziemlich verärgert aussieht.

“Hallo Dave, was machst du denn hier?” Fragt er, als er neben dem Mann steht. Der dreht sich um, schaut ihn an und dann verändert sich seine Miene von verärgert zu überrascht. Das blaue Auge sieht allerdings schon sehr viel besser aus.

“Oh, hey… ich bin hier wegen meiner Medikamente und diese _Person_ ,” er zeigt mit dem Kinn auf Sarah, “... sagt ich müsste erst mit einem Arzt sprechen.” 

“Zufällig bin ich Arzt. Zeig mal her.” Eigentlich hatte Drew ja nichts mehr mit Dave zu tun haben wollen, doch als Arzt war er verpflichtet ihm zu helfen, falls möglich.

“Diese hier,” sagt Dave und zeigt ihm die leeren Schachteln. Drew wird kreidebleich als er die Packungen in der Hand hält.

“Das… das sind doch Präparate die bei HIV verwendet werden?” Entgeistert schaut er auf und sieht wie Dave die Kiefer ärgerlich zusammen presst. 

“Ja und? Kannst du mir das Zeug nun verschreiben oder nicht?” Mault Dave ihn an.

“Wusstest… wie lange weißt du das?” Fragt Drew, immer noch entsetzt. Doch anstelle einer Antwort schnappt sich Dave einfach die leeren Packungen und dreht sich um.

“Ich geh besser in ein anderes Krankenhaus wo es kompetentes Personal gibt,” grummelt er während er davon stapft. Drew steht dort, starrt ihm nach mit offenem Mund und ist sich nicht sicher was gerade passiert ist. 

“Alles okay?” Hört er plötzlich Kenny neben sich. 

“Ist… ist TC da?” Fragt er. Kenny nickt langsam. 

“Klar, er ist in Untersuchungsraum 2. Was ist denn los?” Er klingt gerade wirklich besorgt. 

“Wenn er fertig ist… muss ich ihn sehen. Es ist… es ist sehr wichtig,” schafft er gerade noch bevor er zur Toilette rennen muss. Im letzten Moment schultert er die Türe auf, fällt auf die Knie und muss sich übergeben.

Drew hat keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als er eine Hand an seiner Schulter spürt. Er zuckt zusammen und dreht sich hastig um. Hinter ihm steht TC, ein Grinsen im Gesicht, doch das fällt in sich zusammen als er Drew anschaut. 

“Um Gottes Willen, Drew! Was ist denn los?” Er kniet sich neben ihn und hilft ihm, sich aufzusetzen. 

“Dave… Dave war hier… der Kerl hat HIV… wa… was mach ich denn jetzt?” Stammelt Drew verzweifelt.

“Shit!” Flucht TC und atmet tief durch. “Bleib erst Mal ruhig und komm mit,” sagt er, steht auf und hält seine Hand so dass er Drew hochziehen kann. Gemeinsam gehen sie in den jetzt leeren Untersuchungsraum 2. “Setz dich,” sagt er und zieht sich ein paar Einweghandschuhe an. Er sammelt ein paar Sachen aus verschiedenen Schubladen während Drew noch unschlüssig im Zimmer steht. “Setz dich,” wiederholt TC und endlich folgt Drew. 

“Was… was sag ich zu Rick? Vielleicht… vielleicht hab ich ihn angesteckt… und…” murmelt Drew vor sich hin. TC dreht sich zu ihm um, setzt sich auf den Stuhl und schaut ihn an. 

“Ich würde sagen, du sagst ihm die Wahrheit. Und ich nehm dir jetzt Blut ab für einen Test.” 

“Was ist…” fängt Drew wieder an doch TC schüttelt den Kopf. 

“Jetzt keine Panik, Drew. Warte erst Mal ab wie der Test ausfällt.” TC sticht ihm in den Arm und Drew beobachtet ihn, wie er Blut nimmt, das ganze beschriftet und abstellt. 

“Rede mit Rick, Drew. Sag ihm was Sache ist. Und schick ihn her, damit wir auch ihn gleich testen können. Nur sicherheitshalber.” 

“Ich hab Angst… ne scheiß Angst… noch ne Trennung übersteh ich nicht,” murmelt Drew leise vor sich hin, er steht völlig unter Schock und kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. TC, der neben ihm sitzt macht sich ernsthaft Sorgen, in diesem Zustand will er seinen Kumpel auf keinen Fall alleine lassen, als Marty fröhlich und ahnungslos aus seinem Behandlungszimmer gestolpert kommt.

“Du musst jetzt ruhig bleiben, Kumpel. Panik hilft weder dir noch Rick,” sagt TC. Doch gerade als er den Mund wieder öffnet um noch etwas anzufügen, kommt Kenny mit einer Akte in der Hand ins Untersuchungszimmer. 

“Hier ist die Akte,” sagt er und drückt sie TC in die Hand.

“Was ist das?” Will Drew wissen. TC schaut auf und grinst.

“Etwas, dass ich nicht haben dürfte,” meint er mit einem Zwinkern und öffnet die Akte. 

“Was ist? Was steht da?” Fragt Drew wieder doch TC bleibt still. Nach einigen Minuten nickt er und schaut auf. 

“Also,” sagt er und legt die Akte hinter sich auf einen Schrank. “Bei einer Person, deren Namen wir hier nicht nennen dürfen, wurde HIV erst vor kurzem diagnostiziert. Das heißt es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er es noch nicht hatte als du…” TC beendet den Satz nicht, doch Drew weiß, was er sagen will. Als er, Drew, mit Dave geschlafen hat. 

“Hey, was ist los?” Marty, der festgestellt hat, dass Drew nicht mehr im Wartezimmer ist, streckt seinen Kopf in das Untersuchungszimmer in dem er ihn gerade entdeckt hat. “Alles klar?” 

“Ja,” Drew nickt langsam und TC klopft ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. 

“Das wird schon,” sagt er leise. 

“Was ist los?” Fragt Marty noch einmal. 

“Es ist… wegen meiner Degradierung,” lügt Drew schnell und Marty nickt. Er grinst leicht benebelt und Drew vermutet, dass sie ihm was gegen die Schmerzen gegeben haben, das gute Zeug. 

“Ah, okay,” Marty nickt und zupft an dem Verband, den Krista um die frisch genähte Wunde gewickelt hat. “Und was jetzt?” 

“Jetzt? Jetzt fahr ich dich nach Hause und wir machen Schluss für heute,” murmelt Drew. 

“Wenn was ist, ruf mich an, okay?” Sagt TC. Drew nickt und steht auf. 

“Mach ich. Und wenn du…” fängt Drew an doch TC unterbricht ihn. 

“Ich geb dir sofort Bescheid. Rede mit Rick, okay?” 

“Ja, mach ich,” wiederholt Drew.

***

Nachdem Drew Marty zuhause abgesetzt hat, macht er sich auf den Weg zu Rick, um ihm von der Sache im Krankenhaus zu berichten. Doch als er in die Auffahrt fährt und seinen Wagen abstellt, bleibt er erst noch sitzen und starrt auf das Haus. Wieder einmal hat er Rick enttäuscht und nun hat er ihn womöglich auch noch mit HIV angesteckt. Noch einmal atmet er tief durch, steigt aus und geht zu seinen beiden Lieblingen ins Haus.

“Bin wieder da… na Dicker hast du mich vermisst,” begrüßt er Buddy, der ihm freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd entgegen kommt, und knuddelt ihn durch.

“Und was ist mit mir?” Schmollt Rick, der mit freiem Oberkörper in der Tür vom Badezimmer steht. Bei dem Anblick seines Freundes ist das Gespräch, dass er eigentlich mit ihm führen wollte vergessen. Ricks durchtrainierter Körper ist einfach nur verboten sexy. Und eigentlich würde er jetzt nichts lieber tun als ihn auf der Stelle vernaschen doch die Sache ist zu ernst um sie zu verzögern. Er muss mit Rick reden. Jetzt. Egal wie schwer es ihm fällt. 

“Dich hab ich auch vermisst,” murmelt er leise, presst sich an Rick und wickelt seine Arme um ihn herum. 

“Was ist denn los?” Fragt Rick während er Drews Rücken streichelt. Er spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. 

“Ich hab… im Krankenhaus hab ich Dave getroffen,” sagt er leise, beinahe nicht hörbar. 

“Dave? Du meinst…” Rick bewegt sich einen Zentimeter zurück um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. 

“Ja, _der_ Dave,” gibt er zu. Er schluckt und leckt sich über die Lippen bevor er fortfährt. “Rick, er… er hat…” Er stoppt noch einmal kurz und schaut ihn an. “Er wollte Medikamente haben, Rick. Er hat… er hat HIV,” gibt er endlich zu. 

“Was!?” Rick geht noch einen Schritt zurück. Drews Magen krampft sich zusammen als Rick sich von ihm weg bewegt. “Hat er dich angesteckt?” Fragt Rick direkt und ohne um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

“Ich weiß es nicht,” gibt Drew zu. Seine Stimme versagt beinahe. “TC… TC hat gleich einen Test gemacht, aber…” 

“Es dauert, bis das Ergebnis da ist,” beendet Rick den Satz. Er macht wieder einen Schritt nach vorne und schließt Drew in seine Arme. “Oh man,” murmelt er leise. “Wenn ich diesen Bastard erwische dreh ich ihm den Hals um.” 

“Was?” Platzt es aus Drew heraus. 

“Soll ich mich etwa freuen… hast du keine Gummis benutzt?”

“Doch, eigentlich schon… aber… um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir bei dem einen mal nicht so sicher,” gibt Drew kleinlaut zu.

“Wie das eine mal nicht sicher? Drew willst du mir etwa damit sagen, du hast mehr als einmal mit diesem Penner ohne Gummi rumgevögelt?” 

“Das hab ich dir doch gesagt! Aber der hat mich unter Drogen gesetzt. Hab ich auch gesagt,” rechtfertigt sich Drew. 

“Ja, stimmt.” Gibt Rick zu, schaut ihn einen sehr langen Moment an, nur um dann mit der Faust gegen die Wand zu schlagen.“Scheiße!” Flucht Rick, brummelt etwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. “Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!! Ich bring den Arsch um!”

“Bist du sauer?” 

“Ich bin stinksauer, Babe, aber nicht auf dich sondern auf dieses Arschloch!” Schimpft Rick nun, schnappt sich Drews Arm und zieht ihn zur Couch. 

“Was ist, wenn ich dich angesteckt hab?” Fragt Drew kleinlaut. Rick atmet tief ein und lässt die Luft langsam wieder durch die Lippen entweichen. 

“Erst Mal wissen wir ja gar nicht ob er dich angesteckt hat. Und wenn… naja… dann kriegen wir das auch hin,” sagt er entschlossen. “Wir kriegen das hin, okay? Und dann bring ich diesen Dave eigenhändig um die Ecke.” 

“Okay,” gibt Drew endlich nach. 

“Und jetzt, Schluss damit… wenn mich meine Augen vorhin nicht getäuscht haben, wolltest du vorhin mich mit Haut und Haaren vernaschen.” Rick lächelt. 

“Deine Augen sind so gut wie eh und je,” gibt Drew zu und endlich schleicht sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. 

“Dann gehen wir jetzt ins Schlafzimmer und du darfst dich austoben,” grinst Rick, steht auf und geht zur Tür. Sein Zorn scheint verflogen und Drew folgt ihm gerne.

***

Drew ist nervös als er endlich wieder zur Arbeit geht. Er hat noch ein Gespräch mit Krista vor sich und das wird kein Spaß, das weiß er. Auf der Station ist sie noch nicht und so geht er erst Mal zu TC um ihn wegen des Tests zu fragen. Doch der hat ihm nur gesagt, dass er das Resultat noch nicht hat.

Und nun wartet er in der Lobby auf Krista… oder einen Patienten. Je nachdem, was zuerst kommt. Es ist der Patient. 

Ein älterer Mann wird nach einem Autounfall eingeliefert. Er ist nicht zu schwer verletzt auf den ersten Blick doch Drew braucht fast eine halbe Stunde um ihn zu untersuchen, um alle Schnitte zu säubern, Glassplitter zu entfernen und teilweise zu nähen und zu verbinden. Er verschreibt ihm noch ein Schmerzmittel und schickt ihn dann mit seiner Frau nach Hause. 

“Du wolltest mich sehen?” Gerade als er seine Sachen wegräumt kommt Krista ins Zimmer. “Kenny hat es mir gesagt.” 

“Ja, ich… ich muss… ich muss mit dir reden,” stammelt er und spürt wie er rot wird. Seine Ohren fühlen sich gerade ziemlich heiß an. 

“Okay, was gibt’s?” Fragt sie. Sie sieht ziemlich blass aus wie Drew gerade feststellt doch er muss da jetzt durch. 

Doch genau in diesem Moment fängt Krista an zu würgen und muss sich übergeben. “Krista, was ist los… komm mit in Behandlungsraum 3,” sagt Drew und bringt die sichtlich blass aussehende Ärztin aus dem Sichtfeld der anderen.

“Mann… seit ein paar Tagen muss ich mich morgens immer übergeben und ich weiß nicht wieso.”

“Hmmm, also ich bin nur ein Mann, aber auch zufällig Arzt und ich würde sagen, lass uns nen Test machen, nen Schwangerschaftstest,” erwidert Drew ruhig.

“WAS!?! NEIN!!!”

“Doch Krista, ich bin nicht nur dein Kollege sondern auch dein bester Freund… und da ich zufällig auch leitender Assistenzarzt bin, bestimme ich das jetzt einfach… oder soll ich lieber Jordan holen. Es ist…” Fängt er an, doch dann stoppt er, geht zur Tür und schließt sie. Für dieses Gespräch kann er keine Zeugen gebrauchen. “Es ist ernst. Willst du dich vielleicht setzen?” 

Krista runzelt die Stirn doch dann setzt sie sich tatsächlich hin. Doch noch hat sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

“Du machst es aber spannend,” scherzt sie.

“Ja, es ist…” Drew muss sich auch setzen aber der einzige Stuhl im Raum ist von Krista belegt also setzt er sich auf die Untersuchungsliege. “Diese Nacht vor ein paar Wochen, du weißt schon…” 

“ _Diese_ Nacht?” Fragt Krista und Drew nickt.

“Hey, es ist passiert und es…” 

“Warte bitte, lass mich ausreden.” Drew fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. 

“Ich… ich hab dir von Dave erzählt, oder?” Fragt er. Krista nickt. “Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir schonend beibringen soll, deswegen sag ich es jetzt einfach so wie es ist. Er ist HIV positiv und es kann sein dass er mich angesteckt hat,” platzt er heraus. 

Krista schaut ihn für einen langen Moment einfach nur total verdutzt an… und kotzt ihm dann direkt vor die Füße. 

“Scheiße! Was…” fängt Drew an aber er stoppt sich selbst und starrt sie an. “Wir machen einen Test,” sagt er ohne seinen vorherigen Satz zu beenden.

“HIV-Test?” Fragt Krista und Drew atmet tief durch und nickt.

“Auch,” sagt er. Krista runzelt die Stirn und Drew fährt fort. “Dir ist jeden Morgen schlecht. Schwindelig, ständig müde?” 

“Oh Gott, bitte nicht!” Stöhnt sie. “Das… das kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.” 

“Wir machen einen Test,” wiederholt Drew und schließlich nickt Krista. 

Nachdem Drew Krista etwas Blut für den HIV-Test abgenommen, drückt er ihr einen Becher für eine Urinprobe in die Hand und schickt sie auf Toilette. Doch gerade als sie an der Tür vom Behandlungsraum ankommt, bricht ihr Kreislauf zusammen.

“Mist, Krista,” Drew rennt zu ihr und sammelt sie vom Boden auf. Er hilft ihr zur Liege und sie setzt sich. “Leg dich zurück,” befiehlt er und legt ihr ein Kissen unter die Füße um sie hoch zu lagern. 

“Mir ist so schlecht,” murmelt Krista und Drew nickt. 

“Ich weiß, aber wenn ich kann dir im Moment nichts geben. Bleib erst Mal liegen und wir machen den Test später,” sagt er. Krista stöhnt auf. 

“Okay,” sagt sie leise. “Lass… lass mich einfach ein paar Minuten alleine, okay?” 

“Ja, okay. Aber wenn etwas ist…” 

“Dann rufe ich.” 

“Okay, ich sag Jordan Bescheid.”

***

Nachdem Drew mit Jordan geredet hat, hat er auch keine Zeit mehr sich um Krista zu kümmern, denn in diesem Moment kommen 6 Rettungswagen vorgefahren, Massenunfall auf der Autobahn und zahllose Verletzte brauchen Versorgung und als sie endlich mit allen fertig sind, hat Jordan Krista schon nach Hause geschickt und er kann nicht mehr mit ihr reden.

Doch gerade als er auch gehen will kommt Kenny mit einem Testergebnis. 

“Hey, Mann,” sagt er und drückt ihm den Zettel in die Hand. “Krista hat gesagt du brauchst das? Und du wüsstest Bescheid.” 

Drew runzelt die Stirn und schaut auf das Testergebnis und dann schlägt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er hat Recht gehabt. Krista ist schwanger. Frage ist jetzt nur… ist er, Drew, der Vater?

“Weißt du, wann Krista nach Hause ist?” Will er wissen und Kenny zuckt die Schultern.

“Ist schon ne Weile her. Ich denke, als die Krankenwagen angekündigt wurden. Wir brauchten das Behandlungszimmer.” 

“Okay,” sagt Drew. Er schaut auf die Uhr und seufzt. Zu spät - oder zu früh, je nach Sichtweise - um sie anzurufen. Also würde er nach Hause gehen und mit Rick reden um ihn darauf vorzubereiten, dass sich ihr Leben wieder einmal grundlegend ändern könnte. Großartig. Manchmal hasst er sein Leben wirklich.


	14. Chapter 14

Nach der Schicht fährt Drew mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend nach Hause. Er hält unterwegs nur mal kurz an um Bagels zu kaufen. Und wenn er ehrlich ist, um etwas Zeit zu schinden. Wieder einmal kommt er mit einer Hiobsbotschaft nach Hause. 

“Hey, Babe,” begrüßt ihn Rick als er das Haus betritt. Er lächelt, doch das Lächeln fällt in sich zusammen als er Drews Gesichtsausdruck sieht. “Was ist los?” 

“Ich…” fängt Drew an doch er muss sich erst Mal setzen. Rick bringt ihm eine Tasse Kaffee und nimmt ihm die Tüte mit den Bagels ab. 

“Also, was ist los?” Fragt er besorgt und setzt sich ihm gegenüber. 

“Ich… hab mit Krista geredet,” fängt Drew an. Rick nickt. “Und… es hat sich da was ergeben.” 

“Okay, das… klingt nicht gut,” meint Rick. Drew atmet tief ein.

“Wie soll ich sagen… ach, egal… ich werd möglicherweise Vater.” Lässt Drew die Bombe platzen.

“Wa… was… hast du wieder Drogen genommen?” Rick starrt ihn entgeistert an. 

“Nein, es… Krista ist schwanger und wie du weißt… also… es besteht die Möglichkeit. Ich weiß es nicht sicher,” fährt Drew fort. 

“Oh, man,” murmelt Rick, steht auf und fängt an neben dem Tisch auf und ab zu gehen. Er hat seine Hände in seine Haare gekrallt. “Aber es ist nicht sicher, oder?” 

“Nein, sie… sie hatte einen Schwächeanfall aber wenn sie einverstanden ist, werde ich einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen,” meint Drew. Rick nickt langsam.

“Wird sie den Test machen?” Will er wissen. Drew zuckt mit der Schulter.

“Er ist nicht ganz ungefährlich,” gibt er zu. “Aber ich denke schon.” 

Rick läuft immer noch auf und ab, wirft ab und an einen Blick in seine Richtung und Drew wird immer nervöser. 

“Kannst du bitte was sagen?” Fragt er endlich. Rick stoppt und schüttelt den Kopf.

“Ich… was… was wird dann? Ich meine… das alles,” er gestikuliert hinter sich. 

“Ich versteh nicht was du meinst.” 

“Mann Drew, wo soll das Baby schlafen wenn es mal bei uns ist? Wie wird Buddy reagieren… und, und, und…?” 

“Naja,” fängt Drew langsam an und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. “Es ist ja noch nicht mal sicher das es meines ist. Und wenn doch, dann… das Haus ist jetzt nicht gerade klein. Wir könnten… wir können das Gästezimmer zum Kinderzimmer umbauen. Und…” 

“Was hat Krista gesagt?” Will Rick wissen und Drew atmet laut aus. 

“Bisher noch gar nichts. Und… kommst du damit klar?” Rick stoppt sein hin und her Gelaufe und dreht sich zu ihm. 

“Wir waren getrennt,” sagt er. “Und ich war es, der sich von dir getrennt hat. Also ja, ich denke… ich denke ich komm damit klar.” 

“Wirklich?” Drew steht auf, geht zu Rick und legt einen Arm um seine Hüfte. 

“Hey, du hast die Chance Vater zu werden! Damit hat keiner von uns jemals gerechnet und… das ist doch großartig. Oder nicht?” Er lächelt. Und Drew runzelt die Stirn.

“Kann es sein dass du dich freust?” Fragt er, doch leicht verwirrt. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

“Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ja, ich freu mich. Ich freu mich für dich, Babe,” sagt er und setzt sich wieder. “Du hast… du hast die Chance auf eine Familie, und…” 

“Wir!” Unterbricht ihn Drew. Und als Rick die Brauen runzelt nimmt Drew seine Hand. “ _Wir_ haben die Chance auf eine Familie,” sagt er. Rick ist still für einen langen Moment doch dann wird das Lächeln breiter und er beugt sich nach vorne um Drew zu küssen. 

“Ich kann es noch gar nicht wirklich fassen… da wird bald jemand Dad oder Daddy zu uns sagen,” nuschelt Rick in Drews Halsbeuge und lässt dabei seine Hände unter das T-shirt seines Freundes gleiten.

“Wa… was wird das denn, Honey?” seufzt Drew und auch seine Hände bleiben nicht untätig und erkunden den Mann über ihm.

“Wie fühlt es sich an?” Fragt Rick mit einem leisen lachen. Drew beugt sich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, betrachtet das Gesicht seines Freundes und lächelt auch.

“Gut, es fühlt sich gut an,” meint er. 

“Gut,” murmelt Rick. Und ohne Vorwarnung steht er auf. Als Drew den Mund öffnet um zu protestieren, fügt er hinzu, “Wir sollten das im Schlafzimmer fortsetzen.” 

Drew muss ein paar Mal schlucken, doch dann nickt er und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. “Klingt nach ner guten Idee,” presst er durch die Zähne und Rick lacht wieder. 

Sie schaffen es immerhin bis ins Schlafzimmer, bis die ersten Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden landen. Rick schiebt Drew rückwärts Richtung Bett und schubst ihn darauf. 

“Es wird Zeit das ich dir mal wieder Disziplin beibringe, Lieutenant,” flüstert Rick. Er folgt ihm und setzt sich rittlings über seine Beine. Mit einem Grinsen öffnet er den Gürtel, den er in seiner Hose hat und zieht ihn heraus. Er wickelt das Leder um ein Handgelenk und biegt Drews Arm nach oben und wickelt ihn um das andere Handgelenk und zieht ihn dann zusammen. Drews Atem beschleunigt sich und er leckt sich über die Lippen. 

“Ja, Captain,” flüstert er dann heiser und schluckt wieder. Nun beginnt Rick sich langsam auszuziehen. Erst sein Hemd und dann seine Hose, für einen winzigen Augenblick schaut er unsicher zu Drew doch als dieser ihn aufmunternd anschaut entfernt er seine Prothese vom Bein und beugt sich nach vorne, küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Er lässt seine Hände über Drews nackte Brust gleiten und reizt mit den Daumen seine Nippel. Drew atmet scharf ein und schließt die Augen. Rick beugt sich wieder nach vorne, küsst erst seine Lippen, dann seinen Hals. Er rutscht etwas nach unten und lässte seine Zunge vorsichtig über Drews Nippel gleiten, saugt an ihnen.

“Aaah… Rick, mach mich los… ich will dich auch anfassen,” stöhnt Drew und versucht sich aus den Fesseln zu winden.

“Nix da… außerdem heißt das Sir oder Captain, verstanden,” erwidert Rick und zwirbelt Drews Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern. Drew stöhnt wieder und dreht sich zwischen Ricks Beinen. “Verstanden, Lieutenant?” 

“Ja, Sir,” schnauft Drew. Ricks Grinsen wird breiter, lüsterner. 

“Sehr gut, Soldat,” haucht er. 

“Und jetzt, mein Lieber, werde ich dir meinen Schwanz in deine geile Mundfotze schieben und sie hart ficken,” säuselt Rick und rutscht auf Drew wieder nach oben.

“Ja, Sir,” flüstert Drew und Rick kann sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Und als Drew _gehorsam_ den Mund öffnet muss er sich konzentrieren um nicht sofort abzuspritzen.

“Sei ein braver Soldat und nimm ihn schön tief ins Maul… und wehe ich spüre deine Zähne, dann muss ich dich bestrafen.”

“Ja, Sir,” murmelt Drew noch einmal doch dann schließt er seine Lippen um Ricks Eichel. Das ist für Rick das Zeichen seinem Freund zu zeigen wer der Boss ist. Er greift an Drews Kopf, schiebt ihm seinen von dicken Adern überzogenen Schwanz tief in den Rachen und zwingt ihm seinen Rhythmus auf. Anfangs würgt Drew noch etwas doch er schafft es schnell seine Kehle zu entspannen und ganz plötzlich spürt Rick Drews Zunge an seinen Eiern und das wars. Er stöhnt laut als der Orgasmus ihn überrollt und er hält Drews Kopf während er ihm in den Mund spritzt. “Und… und… schön schlucken und sauberlecken… los saug, meine kleine geile Spermaschlampe,” japst Rick und greift dabei hinter sich und knetet Drews Eier alles andere als sanft durch.

Drew stöhnt und verdreht die Augen als die Luft knapp wird und Rick entlässt ihn endlich aus seinem Griff. Gierig saugt er die Luft ein, doch er schaut Rick herausfordernd grinsend an. 

“Du willst es wirklich wissen,” murmelt der, und lässt seinen Daumen über Drews Unterlippe gleiten. Drews Zunge schnellt hervor und leckt über den Finger und Ricks Grinsen wird breiter. “Oh, ja, Schlampe, du willst es wissen.” 

“Ja, Sir… macht mich zu eurer Schlampe, zu eurem Fickstück,” flüstert Drew, versucht aber gleichzeitig Rick von sich runter zu bekommen.

“Soll dich ficken und besamen, Schlampe?” Rick beugt sich über Drew und wispert ihm ins Ohr.

“Ja, bitte,” keucht Drew. Er dreht sich unter Rick und versucht ihn dazu zu bringen ihn zu berühren.

“Ja, bitte… WAS!” Faucht Rick.

“Ja, bitte, Sir,” stöhnt Drew. 

“Und du glaubst, du hast es dir verdient… Antworte, du Fickstück!!” Schnauzt Rick. Drew leckt sich die Lippen. 

“Bitte, Sir, ich… ich… bitte, Captain,” fleht Drew regelrecht. Rick grinst aber dieses Mal bewegt er sich, schwingt sich von Drew herunter und kniet sich neben ihn. Drews Körper ist schweißnass und sein Schwanz ist hart und tröpfelt bereits vor sich hin. 

“Oh nein, noch nicht,” murmelt Rick, greift nach hinten zum Nachtschrank und öffnet die Schublade. Er kramt kurz und kommt mit einem kurzen Stück Seil zurück. 

“Nein, bitte…” keucht Drew als er sieht was Rick in der Hand hält doch der ignoriert sein Betteln und fängt an es um die Basis von Drews Schwanz zu knoten und er bindet ihm auch die Eier ab so dass sie vom Seil getrennt, schon leicht bläulich, vor ihm liegen. Langsam lässt er einen Finger über Drews Schwanz gleiten und grinst, wenn der andere Mann vor unerfüllter Lust zuckt.

“Mein lieber Drew, warst denn ein braver Soldat? Oder bist du nicht der Meinung, dass du ein böser Junge warst?” Flüstert Rick und dreht dabei ganz langsam Drews Eier zur Seite. Drew zerrt an den Fesseln und stöhnt wieder, halb schmerz-, halb lusterfüllt.

“Ja, Sir, ich war böse,” keucht er. 

“Und was macht man mit bösen Jungs?” Fragt Rick mit ruhiger Stimme, aber ohne ihn anzusehen.

“Man… man be… bestraft sie,” antwortet Drew kaum hörbar.

“Gut erkannt,” sagt Rick während er in der Schublade des Nachttischchens kramt. Und als Drew sieht, was er hervorholt, zieht er wieder an den Fesseln.

“Das ist nicht dein ernst, Rick…” ächzt er, doch das Grinsen auf Ricks Gesicht sagt ihm, dass er es absolut ernst meint. 

“Oh doch, mein Lieber,” lacht er und öffnet das Schloss am Cock Cage. Mit geübten Griffen baut Rick ihn auseinander. Er entfernt das Seil um Drews Hoden und zieht dann schnell den Ring um seinen Schwanz. Er nimmt Drews Eier in die Hand und quetscht sie leicht und als Drew schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnt stülpt er die Plastikröhre über seine Eichel. 

“Ich hasse dich, Rick… warte bis ich hier los komme…” flucht Drew und funkelt ihn böse an.

“Ja, ich weiß,” grinst Rick und schiebt die Röhre nach unten um sie mit dem Schloss festmachen zu können. Drew zappelt mit den Hüften und Rick quetscht seine Eier wieder leicht, bis er still liegen bleibt. “So ist’s brav,” sagt er dann und lässt seine Hände wieder über Drews Körper gleiten. 

“Oh Drew, du hast einen wunderschönen Körper…”

“Mach mich los und ich zeig dir wie schön ich wirklich bin…” grummelt Drew. 

“Oh nein, dein Hintern… und der Rest von dir… gehört mir,” grinst Rick wieder. Er lehnt sich noch einmal zurück zum Nachttisch und holt einen Vibrator heraus. 

“Nein,” keucht Drew doch Rick bewegt sich zwischen seine Beine, biegt sie nach oben so dass er die Füße auf die Matratze stellen kann. Drew kocht vor Wut und Frust, aber gleichzeitig macht ihn das Spiel geil wie schon lange nicht mehr, sein Schwanz versucht verzweifelt hart zu werden im Cage. Ja er steht drauf wenn Rick ihn dominiert.

Rick tröpfelt etwas Gleitgel auf den Vibrator und lässt ihn anschließend über Drews Hintertürchen gleiten. Er schaltet ihn ein und die Vibration lässt Drew sich wieder aufbäumen. Er stöhnt, die Augen fest zusammengedrückt und zerrt an den Fesseln. 

“Bitte, Captain!” Heult er auf und Rick lacht leise. 

“Du brauchst es dringend, oder?” Er beugt sich über ihn und flüstert ihm ins Ohr. Langsam lässt er die Spitze des Vibrators über Drew’s Anus gleiten, taucht ein aber nur ein paar Millimeter, nicht genug für Drew, bei weitem nicht genug. 

“MAN, RICK….FICK MICH ENDLICH!!!”

“Oh nein, mein Lieber,” gurrt Rick leise lachend. “Noch nicht, ich mag es dich zappeln zu sehen.” 

“Dann mach mich los… bitte…” jammert Drew leise, aber in seinen Augen kann Rick glühende Lust sehen. 

“Nope.” Rick lässt seine Hand über Drews Bauch gleiten und fährt mit den Fingernägeln ganz leicht über seine Eier. Doch die Berührungen sind nicht genug für Drew, er braucht mehr und Rick weiß das. Die Spitze des Vibrators gleitet immer wieder für ein paar Millimeter in Drews Körper und er zappelt und windet sich, versucht ihn tiefer zu bekommen. Aber Rick lässt das nicht zu. 

“Bitte”, fleht Drew wieder und windet sich, versucht nach unten zu rutschen. Rick krault seine Eier, schnippst mit dem Finger dagegen und sieht wie Drew sich krümmt. Doch im gleichen Moment lässt er den Vibrator tiefer in Drews Anus gleiten. Schmerz und Lust verbinden sich in diesem Moment zu einer Einheit und Drew weiß nicht ob er vor Schmerz oder vor Lust aufschreit. 

Und endlich hat Rick _Mitleid_ mit ihm, er schaltet die Vibration höher und dringt in Drew ein. “Aaaahhh!” 

“Das gefällt dir, was?” Neckt Rick. Drew keucht laut als er seinen _sweet spot_ wiederholt trifft. Und dann ist es auch schon zu spät, er krallt sich an den Streben des Bettes fest während er sich aufbäumt, und so heftig wie selten kommt. 

“Riiiiiick!!!”

***

Am nächsten Morgen bekommen die beiden einen Anruf, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hätten. Krista will vorbei kommen, sie hätte etwas mit ihnen zu klären. Drew ist den ganzen Vormittag so nervös wie seit langem nicht mehr. Er rennt wie ein aufgescheuchtes Hühnchen vom Wohnzimmer in die Küche, ins Schlafzimmer, zurück ins Wohnzimmer, ohne wirklich etwas geregelt zu bekommen.

“Drew, bitte!” Rick klingt richtig genervt, nach gut einer Stunde. “Setz dich hin und… sei einfach mal ruhig. Es wird schon nichts schlimmes sein.” 

“Aber…” fängt Drew an, doch er kann seinen Satz nicht vollenden, er wird von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

“Ha… Hallo Krista,” begrüßt Drew seine beste Freundin.

“Darf ich reinkommen?” Fragt sie, ohne lange Vorrede. 

“Klar!” Er tritt zur Seite und lässt sie eintreten. “Möchtest du was trinken?” 

“Nein, alles in Ordnung. Danke. Ich möchte nur kurz mit euch beiden reden.” Drew deutet zur Couch und Krist nimmt Platz. Sie sieht genauso angespannt aus, wie er sich fühlt. 

“Okay.” Drew setzt sich neben Rick, und der streichelt beruhigend sein Knie. 

“Ich hab 2 Nachrichten für euch. Einmal hat mir TC diesen Umschlag für dich mitgegeben,” sagt sie und übergibt ihn Drew. 

“Was ist das?” Fragt Rick. Doch Drew öffnet den Umschlag bereits mit zitternden Fingern und liest. Und dann, mit einem Jubelschrei, schlingt er seine Arme um Rick. 

“Was? Was ist?” Fragt der, und Drew grinst breit.

“Negativ!” Sagt er nur und nun jubelt auch Rick. 

“Ich weiß.” Gibt nun auch Krista zu. “TC hat mir schon gesagt, wie mein Ergebnis aussieht.” 

“Okay, und was war Punkt 2?” Fragt Drew nun.

“Ich hab den Test machen lassen und…” Sie stoppt für einen Moment, doch erst als Rick nickt, fährt sie fort. “Drew ist der Vater.” 

Für einige Sekunden tritt betretenes Schweigen ein. Die beiden Männer schauen sich an, und beide wissen nicht, ob sie sich jetzt freuen sollen oder nicht. 

“Die Sache ist die…” Fährt Krista fort, “Ich bin jetzt noch nicht bereit für ein Kind, eine Familie. Verstehst du?”

Schlagartig werden beide kreidebleich.

“Was… was meinst du?” Fragt Drew nach wenigen Sekunden. Er greift nach Ricks Hand. Diese Option haben beide nicht bedacht. “Du… du willst doch nicht etwa…” 

Krista runzelt die Stirn, mustert die beiden, dann scheint ihr erst zu dämmern was Drew angedeutet hat. “Oh… oh nein! Nein, um Gottes Willen.” Sie leckt sich nervös über die Lippen. “Ich… ich wollte fragen ob du… ihr… ihr beiden…” 

“Was?” Unterbricht sie Rick fassungslos. 

“Ich meine… meine Karriere hat gerade angefangen, Rick. Ich… ich will jetzt nicht aufhören. Das wirft mich um Jahre zurück und… das möchte ich jetzt nicht. Eine Abtreibung kommt für mich allerdings auch nicht in Frage.” 

“Willst du damit sagen, was ich denke dass du sagen willst?” Fragt Rick. Er drückt Drews Hand fester als notwendig. 

“Ich will damit sagen, wenn ihr beide wollt, dann würde ich Drew das alleinige Sorgerecht für das Kind übertragen. Dann kannst du, Rick, es adoptieren und alles wäre… im Lot.” 

Beide, Drew und Rick, können nur starren. Sie hatten mit viel gerechnet, mit langen Verhandlungen über das Besuchsrecht und so, aber nicht, dass sie mit einem Mal ein kleines Baby haben können.

Krista schaut unsicher zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, als sich plötzlich Rick bewegt und einen Jubelschrei loslässt der den schlafenden Buddy aufschrecken lässt. Der Hund jault erschrocken, während Rick seine Arme erst um Drew wirft, dann um Krista, dann wieder um Drew.

“Ich schätze… das heißt dann ja, oder?” Fragt sie. 

“Natürlich! Oh man, klar! Das ist… damit haben wir nur nicht gerechnet! Oh man, Drew! Das ist…” 

Drew lässt Rick nicht ausreden, er kann nicht anders, er muss ihn einfach küssen.”Wir bekommen ein Baby… Das heißt wir müssen den Dachstuhl ausbauen und alles kindersicher machen,” bricht es aus Drew heraus.

Krista kann sich das Lächeln nicht länger verkneifen. Sie steht auf, umarmt beide Männer. “Es ist das Beste so,” sagt sie, und küsst Drews Wange. “Aber jetzt nicht gleich in Panik verfallen… ihr habt schon noch ein paar Monate Zeit.” 

“Ein paar Monate… machst du Witze… wir müssen das genau planen...Welche Farben soll das Zimmer haben… Wo das Bettchen stehen… Und, und, und,” erwidert Drew wie im Rausch. Rick steht nur lachend daneben.

“Wir wissen doch noch nicht Mal, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird,” lacht Krista nun. Die Anspannung ist von ihr abgefallen und sie freut sich mit ihren beiden Jungs. 

“Stimmt!” Drew haut sich vor die Stirn. “Wir brauchen Farbe für beide Optionen!” 

“Wie wär es mit gelb?” Schlägt Krista vor. 

Es dauert ein paar Minuten bis Rick und Drew sich wieder einkriegen. Aber dann schaut sie die beiden noch mal an.

“Ihr bekommt das alleinige Sorgerecht, aber ich würde das Kind schon ganz gern ab und zu mal besuchen. Mal babysitten, wenn ihr ausgehen wollt und so,” sagt sie, und sowohl Rick als auch Drew nicken enthusiastisch. 

“Natürlich,” bestätigt Drew. “Das hätte ich dich sowieso noch gefragt,” fügt er dann hinzu.

“Wann musst du wieder zum Arzt? Rick wir fahren gleich morgen in den Baumarkt, okay.”

“Jetzt beruhig dich mal,” lacht Rick, und schnappt Drews Hände. “Setz dich, und lass uns jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren.” 

“Okay,” nicht Drew. “Okay,” wiederholte er wenige Momente später noch einmal. 

“Ich freu mich, dass ihr euch freut,” sagt Krista, ganz plötzlich wieder ernst. “Ich mein, ich weiß, dass mein… unser Kind… es bei euch gut haben wird. Besser als es bei mir wäre. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, warum ich das tue.” 

Rick geht wortlos zu Krista, schließt sie in die Arme und flüstert dann ganz leise, “Natürlich. Und danke.” 

“Gerne.” Krista schließt die Augen für einen Moment, dann löst sie sich aus der Umarmung. “Okay, es scheint, ihr zwei habt noch eine ganze Menge zu besprechen. Ich lass euch dann mal alleine.” 

“Ja und du schickst mir bitte deine Arzttermine…” antwortet Drew und stützt sich übermütig auf den verschlafenen Buddy.

“Mach ich, keine Sorge. Ich will euch beide dabei haben,” lächelt Krista und geht zur Tür. “Wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus, Drew,” sagt sie verabschiedend. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schließt, kann Drew einen weiteren Schrei vor Glück nicht zurückhalten. 

“Wir werden Eltern!!”

**Epilog**

Elf Stunden. Seit elf Stunden sind Krista, Rick und Drew im Kreissaal. Es ist furchtbar für Drew. Er ist Arzt und darf nicht eingreifen. Doch im Moment sitzen er und Rick links und rechts neben Krista, halten ihre Hände und sprechen ihr gut zu.

“Ich halt das nicht mehr aus… wir hätten auf einen Kaiserschnitt bestehen sollen, dann wäre es schon seit Stunden vorbei,” flucht Drew ungehalten vor sich hin.

“Auf keinen Fall!” Keucht Krista, nur um eine Sekunde später wieder laut zu schreien. 

“Noch einmal, Miss Bell-Hart,” sagt der Arzt. “Gleich haben sie es geschafft.” Krista keucht, doch dann presst sie, ein letztes Mal. 

“Es ist da!” Jubelt Drew in dem Moment, noch bevor der Arzt etwas sagen kann. Die Schwester nimmt das Baby, und trägt es kurz zur Seite, wickelt es in ein angewärmtes Tuch, und bringt es zu Krista. Doch sie schüttelt den Kopf, zeit auf Drew mit ihrem Kinn. Die Schwester stoppt, aber dann übergibt sie Drew das Kind. “Gratuliere,” sagt sie. “Sie haben eine wunderschöne, kleine Tochter, Mr. und Mr. Alister-Lincoln.” 

“Kathryn Alister-Lincoln”, murmelt Drew und lächelt, als Rick sich nach unten beugt und ihn küsst. “Willkommen in der Familie.”

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
